Changement de genre
by row666
Summary: L'après guerre n'est pas de tout repos pour Harry et Lucius qui doivent jongler entre Poudlard, Fudge et pire encore, Neville Longdubat et son talent inné en potions! HPxLM, FemLucius.
1. Partie I

Salut,

Je l'avais promis, la voilà. J'avais dit que je posterai une fic sur le couple Harry x Lucius, et bien vous en aurez deux! Et voici la première! Bon au départ ce devait être un OS mais je me suis laissé emballée donc finalement se sera une petite fic qui ne devrai quand même pas faire plus de 5 ou 6 chapitres.

Autant vous prévenir, cette fic est un petit délire qui est sorti de je ne sais quel coin reculé de mon esprit tordu. J'espère toute fois que cela vous plaira. ^^

Avec tout ça j'oubliais les modalités de base au post d'une fic, alors les voilà:

- Harry Potter et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour satisfaire mon imagination débridée et, ce, à but non lucratif.

- C'est bien un HP x LM, donc inévitablement une relation amoureuse entre homme donc homophobes, halte, cette fic n'est pas pour vous!

- Cette fic va comprendre des scènes de sexe assez explicite donc si cela vous rebute, passez votre chemin.

- Je pensais avoir tout dit mais non. Oui, FemLucius! Et pour répondre à la question que vous vous posez sûrement, je suis cinglé donc tout ceci est normal.

Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit cette fois. Alors bonne lecture!

**~ Changement de genre ~**

**Partie I**

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Harry sortit doucement de son sommeil dérangé par un chatouillis incessant sur son torse. Il grogna de mécontentement en tentant de repousser la source de sa gène avec la main. Cette dernière fut aussitôt prise au piège dans une poigne ferme avant qu'une chose à la fois douce, chaude et humide ne vienne s'appliquer sur ses doigts. À contrecœur, Harry se décida enfin à ouvrir un œil, puis les deux, pour observer ce qui pouvait bien se passer autour de lui. Ce qu'il vit chassa bien vite sa contrariété.

- B'jour.

- Bonjour, lui répondit son amant d'une voix suave.

Harry s'étira lascivement le sourire aux lèvres. Au dessus de son ventre, Lucius continuait de le taquiner en léchant un à un ses doigts en lui jetant un regard brulant alors que quelques mèches de ses cheveux continuaient à lui chatouiller doucement le ventre. De toute évidence son amant s'était réveillé avec des envies coquines et n'avait pas eu la patience d'attendre qu'Harry se réveille de lui même pour les assouvir.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit bien vite et devint plus carnassier en sentant des picotements lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale sous le traitement qui lui était fait. Il retira avec douceur ses doigts de la bouche de son amant pour les passer dans la chevelure blonde et obliger l'autre homme à remonter vers son visage. Une fois parfaitement l'un au dessus de l'autre, leur lèvres se rejoignirent pour un baisé enflammé qui leur tira à tout deux un gémissement de contentement.

Lucius s'appuya sur ses avant-bras et se pressa un peu plus contre le corps au dessous de lui. Doucement il passa sa langue sur les lèvres offertes pour en demander l'accès qui lui fut de suite accordé. Le baisé devint rapidement passionné et les mains des deux hommes allèrent s'égarer sur le corps de l'autre.

- Je te trouve bien excité ce matin, Lucius, souffla Harry en rompant le baisé.

- Ne fais pas l'étonné, lui répondit le blond à bout de souffle. Tu sais très bien que je suis du matin. Et puis de t'avoir allongé nu à mes cotés est une tentation à laquelle je n'ai jamais pu résister.

- Je sais.

Harry se souleva légèrement pour reprendre la bouche gonflée de son amant entre ses lèvres mais se recula dès que ce dernier voulu approfondir le contact. Lucius grogna de frustration avant de plonger son visage dans le cou du brun et de lui mordiller sournoisement le lobe d'oreille en représailles.

- Qu-quelle heure il est?

- Un peu plus de six heures du matin, marmonna Lucius concentré sur sa tâche.

- Alors on a un peu de - mmmmm continus comme ça, c'est bon - de temps devant nous, répondit Harry plus occupé à apprécier les caresses de son amant que de s'offusquer pour ce réveil bien trop matinal par rapport à ses habitudes. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas user de ta magie un peu plus bas? Ajouta-t-il un peu plus taquin.

- À vos ordres, Mr Potter.

Avec une lenteur toute calculée, Lucius entreprit de découvrir le corps de son amant avec ses mains et sa bouche. Ses lèvres embrassèrent chaque parcelles de peau sous leur passage, s'attardant sur les mamelons qui se dressèrent de plaisir. Avec ses doigts il entreprit de redessiner méticuleusement le contour des muscles de son compagnon. Sous lui, Harry commençait à gémir et se tordre de plaisir, l'encourageant à continuer plus encore.

Arrivé au nombril il embrassa et mordilla le peau sensible, ses doigts flattant les flans de ce corps crispé de plaisir. L'homme pouvait clairement sentir contre son torse le sexe dur de son amant se presser contre lui pour l'inciter à continuer mais refusa de bouger plus s'attirant des grognements de mécontentement.

- Luciussss, s'il te plait, arrêtes de me faire languir et vas plus bas.

- Je trouve que tu cèdes rapidement aujourd'hui, mon amour, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- Mmmm je t'en pris, suces-moi.

L'homme sourit narquois devant la supplique et consentit enfin à continuer sa descente vers l'entrejambe du plus jeune. Il regarda avidement le membre imposant et fièrement dressé. Cette fois, il n'eut pas la patience de faire languir et supplier son amant.

Harry se redressa sur ses avant-bras et planta son regard dans celui de Lucius, alors que celui-ci se penchait sur son intimité et passait sa langue sur son sexe, en poussant un grognement de plaisir presque animal. Cela sembla encourager le blond qui après quelques baisés et coups de langue, prit le membre dressé entre ses lèvres et le laissa glisser dans sa bouche avec délectation. Pris de tremblements Harry se laissa retomber sur le lit et bascula la tête en arrière savourant les caresses de Lucius.

Le blond ne put que sourire autour du sexe de son amant en voyant ce dernier totalement abandonné au plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Lentement il amorça un mouvement de va et viens qui fit pousser de nouveaux gémissements à Harry. La verge du brun s'enfonça plus rapidement et profondément dans sa gorge alors qu'Harry posait ses mains dans ses cheveux pour lui imposer un rythme plus soutenu. Lucius ferma les yeux et se força à se détendre pour laisser son amant imposer la cadence qui lui convenait.

Le corps en ébullition, Harry ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre l'orgasme. Dans un cri, il finit par se répandre dans la bouche du blond qui avala le tout d'un air gourmand. Le corps repus, il se laissa finalement retomber une dernière fois en sueur sur le matelas, un sourire comblé sur les lèvres.

Lucius remonta le long du corps alanguit sous lui, content de l'état dans lequel il venait de mettre Harry. Il finit par atteindre à nouveau son visage et embrassa le plus jeune à pleine bouche lui faisant ainsi gouter à sa propre saveur. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent Lucius se mit à rire en constatant qu'Harry avait encore les yeux fermés toujours sous le coup de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir.

- Dois-je en conclure que tu as apprécié ma performance?

- Tu sais bien que oui, tu as toujours été très doué avec ta bouche.

- Si j'ai été si bon que ça, je mérite bien une récompense, proposa Lucius en donnant un coup de hanche contre le corps d'Harry lui faisant sentir à quel point il était lui-même excité.

- Je reconnais en effet que je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça, répondit Harry en essayant de paraitre sérieux.

D'un puissant coup de rein, le jeune homme renversa Lucius sur le dos et se retrouva assis sur ses hanches. Ses mains se posèrent sur le torse musclé sous lui alors qu'il se penchait pour un nouveau baisé que le blond lui accorda sans résistance. Lorsqu'il s'écarta à nouveau, les deux hommes étaient à bout de souffle. Harry se pencha vers la table de nuit pour attraper sa baguette et d'un sort Lucius se retrouva les mains fermement attachées au dessus de sa tête.

- Harry, vite. Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps.

- Sois un peu patient, chéri.

Harry prit un instant pour contempler la vue de son amant attaché et offert sous lui. Lucius le regardait, le rouge aux joues, le suppliant du regard pour pouvoir prendre à son tour du plaisir. La vue était tout simplement délicieuse. Lucius détestait plus que tout se montrer vulnérable devant qui que ce soit mais en cet instant il le faisait en toute confiance pour Harry et lui seul.

- Tu es magnifique, amour.

Voyant que le blond avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir, Harry reposa sa baguette et attrapa le tube de lubrifiant. Il écarta doucement les cuisses de son amant et s'agenouilla entre elles. Sous le regard brulant de l'autre homme, il s'enduisit généreusement les doigts de gel avant de presser l'un d'entres eux contre son intimité.

Lucius accueillit la pénétration par un profond gémissement de plaisir. Bien vite un deuxième doigt vint s'ajouté au premier puis un troisième. À chaque fois ses soupirs et suppliques s'étaient faites plus fortes. Son corps était tremblant et en sueur. Au dessus de lui Harry semblait prendre plaisir à le faire languir comme lui-même l'avait fait un peu plus tôt mais là il savait que si son compagnon continuait à le torturer de la sorte, il allait jouir avant même qu'Harry ait pu le pénétrer.

- Harry, mmmm - prends-moi maintenant, je ne peux plus tenir.

Comprenant qu'il avait assez taquiné son amant, Harry se décida à retirer ses doigts. Le grognement mécontent qui accompagna son geste ne pu que le faire sourire. Rapidement il enduisit son propre membre à nouveau gonflé de désir et le plaça contre l'entrée du blond.

Avec un hochement de tête approbateur, Lucius incita Harry à passer à l'action. Au départ, il ne pu s'empêcher de se crisper légèrement en se sentant pénétré mais se détendit rapidement. Avec le temps il avait pris l'habitude de cette sensation et la douleur ne se faisait presque plus sentir lorsque le sexe de son amant entrait en lui.

- C'est bon, je suis prêt.

Harry s'appuya sur ses bras pour se maintenir au dessus du torse de son amant et, sans le quitter des yeux, se retira doucement de la cavité étroite avant de s'y renfoncer jusqu'à la garde. Un lent mouvement de va et viens s'engagea. Au dessous de lui, Lucius s'accordait à ses coups de reins, allant à la rencontre de chaque poussées pour en approfondir les sensations.

Très vite leurs mouvements devinrent erratiques. Lucius enroula ses jambes autour de son compagnon l'encourageant à venir plus profondément et plus fort en lui. Leurs cris devenaient de plus en plus forts. Au bord de la jouissance, les deux hommes accélérèrent encore le rythme. Chaque poussées du sexe d'Harry percutait la prostate du blond lui faisant perdre peu à peu pied.

Sentant la libération approcher, Harry réunit ses dernières forces pour se maintenir sur un bras pendant que de son autre main il se saisit du membre de son amant et y imprima la même cadence de leurs va et viens. Dans un dernier coup particulièrement puissant, Lucius se cambra violement en arrière et il se libéra entre leurs deux corps en criant le nom de son amant.

En sentant son compagnon se contracter autour de son membre, Harry ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et jouit à son tour dans un râle de plaisir avant de se laisser retomber sur le corps au dessous de lui.

Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles quelques minutes le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Harry se releva enfin et trouva la bouche de son amant pour un baisé épuisé mais heureux.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

- Moi aussi , je t'aime.

À bout de force Harry se redressa sur les genoux pour libérer Lucius de ses liens puis se laissa retomber sur le coté en soupirant de contentement. Le sommeil commençait peu à peu à reprendre ses droits lorsque Lucius le secoua légèrement pour le maintenir éveillé.

- Ne te rendors pas, mon cœur. On doit se préparer.

- Laisses-moi dormir encore quelques minutes, marmonna Harry en réponse. Je me lèverai après.

- Il est 7 heures passées. Et je te rappelle que tu as cours dans moins d'une heure.

- T'as qu'à me faire un mot d'excuse, professeur.

- Certainement pas. Je te rappelle que l'une des conditions de Dumbledore pour continuer notre relation à Poudlard était que je ne te favorise pas par rapport aux autres élèves.

Harry soupira de lassitude et consentit à contrecœur à se lever. Lucius, lui, était déjà parti dans la salle de bain. Le brun le rejoignit avec un enthousiasme modéré. D'un pas trainant il finit par entrer dans la douche à la suite de son compagnon, laissant l'eau chaude courir de le long de son corps et chasser un peu sa fatigue avant d'aller en cours.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Harry était en train de passer sa septième et normalement dernière année d'étude à Poudlard. Un an et demi auparavant, le jeune homme n'aurait pas su dire s'il pourrait ou non avoir un jour cette chance.

À la fin de sa sixième année au cours de laquelle le Pr Dumbledore avait faillit mourir suite à une attaque de mangemorts sur Poudlard, la situation du pays avait changé drastiquement. Voldemort avait réussit à infiltrer le ministère de la magie et tiraient les ficelles dans l'ombre. L'attaque de l'école avait donné le prétexte rêvé à Fudge pour déclarer que le directeur de Poudlard était incompétent pour le poste. Albus Dumbledore avait été renvoyé, remplacé par Carrow et une bande de mangemorts de la pire espèce certainement pas qualifiés pour s'occuper d'enfants.

Suite à ces évènements, Harry n'étaient plus en sécurité à Poudlard. Les aurors étaient eux même devenus une menace l'empêchant de se déplacer à sa guise. La pression exercée par les mangemorts se faisait plus forte chaque jours et, le jour de ses dix-sept ans, il avait dû être escorté sous haute protection depuis la maison des Dursley jusqu'au QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Malheureusement, pendant le trajet ils avaient été attaqués et Maugrey FolOeil avait perdu la vie dans la bataille.

Après cela, Harry avait dû s'installer au Square Grimmaurd, avec le reste de la famille Weasley et certains membres de l'Ordre. Albus avait établit qu'il s'occuperait à plein temps de la résistance contre Voldemort et ses fidèles pendant qu'Harry se concentrerait sur la recherche des Horcruxes tout en profitant du soutien et des ressources de l'Ordre. Bien entendu Ron et Hermione avaient tout bonnement refusé de laisser Harry accomplir cette mission seul et le brun n'avait pu qu'accepter la décision de ses deux meilleurs amis non sans une certaine vague de soulagement à l'idée de ne pas porter ce poids seul.

Tout était à peu près clair pour Harry mais au bout de quelques semaines les trois amis avaient du se rendre à l'évidence. Ils ne trouvaient rien. Pas de piste. Aucun indice. Rien. Harry commençait sérieusement à désespérer lorsqu'Albus leur fit à tous part de la grande nouvelle. Un de ses espions auprès de Voldemort avait été découvert et allait maintenant vivre au QG. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise générale en découvrant que cet espion n'était autre que Lucius Malfoy en personne entrainant dans ses bagages son insupportable fils, Draco. Le tollé qui avait suivit était général. À part Dumbledore et Severus Snape, personne n'avait été au courant de la double casquette de l'ainé des Malfoy. Autant dire que le père et le fils avaient eu quelques difficultés à être acceptés.

Harry apprit un peu plus tard que Lucius avait été forcé à porter la marque à la fin de ses études par ses parents et que ces derniers avaient de même arrangé son mariage avec Narcissa Black à la même époque. Le blond était alors devenu espion pour Dumbledore et avait donné depuis des informations à l'Ordre jusqu'à ce que son épouse, fervente partisante de Voldemort ne découvre tout quelques jours plus tôt et ne le dénonce au mage noir. Lucius avait été contraint à fuir et avait juste eu le temps d'amener son fils avec lui avant qu'il ne paie pour la trahison de son père.

Draco avait quand à lui très mal pris les choses. Certes il ne voulait pas devenir un mangemort et se faire tatouer comme un chien. Pour cela il était heureux que son père soit en réalité un espion. Mais le fait de devoir abandonner sa mère et accepter que cette femme qu'il aimait malgré tout le maudisse pour sa trahison avait été dur à encaisser.

En fin de compte la tension présente au Square Grimmaurd avait finie par s'apaiser. Étant la majorité du temps bloqués au QG, car activement recherchés, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lucius et Draco s'étaient vu contraints de passer de plus en plus de temps ensemble. La cohabitation au départ gênante avait finie par laisser place à une certaine entente entre les cinq. C'est là que les choses avaient pris un tournant inattendu.

Au fils des jours passés ensemble Harry et Lucius en étaient venus à s'apprécier au grand désespoir de leur meilleur ami et fils respectif qui voyaient d'un très mauvais œil se rapprochement. Devenir amis était une chose mais regarder jour après jour les deux anciens ennemis tomber peu à peu amoureux l'un de l'autre dépassait de loin leur capacité d'acceptation à ce moment là.

Ron bien entendu avait peur pour sa sœur Giny, amoureuse depuis toujours d'Harry, et qui était persuadée qu'une fois la guerre terminée elle deviendrait la future Madame Potter. Quand à Draco, il ne se voyait tout simplement pas servir du beau-papa à Harry Potter, son meilleur ennemi de toujours.

Après s'être tournés autour pendant des semaines, les deux hommes avaient enfin finis par s'avouer leurs sentiments. Quelques jours après, ils avaient annoncé la nouvelle à Ron, Hermione et Draco qui avaient accepté la chose bon gré mal gré, tout de même contents de voir les deux hommes aussi heureux.

Une fois en couple, Lucius n'avait plus supporté longtemps d'être tenu à l'écart de la mission secrète d'Harry. Plusieurs engueulades mémorables avaient suivi avant qu'Harry ne cède et ne raconte toute l'histoire à son amant. Ce fut après coup une sage décision car c'est cela qui relança la quête des Horcruxes.

En effet il ne fallu pas longtemps à l'ainé des Malfoy pour découvrir que le mystérieux R.A.B. était en fait Regulus Arcturus Black, le propre frère de Sirius. À la plus grande contrariété d'Hermione, il n'eut aucun mal à convaincre Kreattur de raconter l'histoire de son ancien maître. Et sa connaissance du ministère de la magie fut plus que bienvenue lorsqu'il fallu s'y infiltrer à l'aide d'une bonne dose de polynectar pour récupérer le médaillon de Serpentard au cou de Dolores Ombrage.

Ce fut aussi lui qui fit le lien entre la coupe de Poufsouffle et la coupe que Voldemort avait confier des années plus tôt à la garde les époux Lestrange dans leur coffre à Gringotts. Inutile de signaler que Lucius avait très peu apprécié la fuite à dos de dragon qui avait suivit.

Severus, toujours professeur à Poudlard, avait réussi à faire sortir des mur de l'école l'épée de Griffondor in extremis avant que les Carrow ne lui mettent la main dessus, la remplaçant par une copie. Grâce à elle, Harry avait pu détruire les Horcruxes déjà trouvés.

Alors même qu'ils commençaient à toucher au but, la quête stoppa net. Personne ne savait quel était le dernier objet caché par Voldemort, s'il avait appartenu à Griffondor ou à Serdaigle. Les recherches étaient retournées au point mort.

Le coup de grâce advint lorsqu'Harry comprit la véritable nature de sa cicatrice, ce lien maudit entre son esprit et celui de Voldemort. Il était lui même devenu un Horcruxe lorsque le mage noir avait essayé de le tuer il y avait 17 ans.

Le choc fut rude pour tous en comprenant que pour vaincre Voldemort, Harry devrait mourir lui aussi. Son salut vint cette fois de Draco Malfoy peu enclin à laisser l'homme dont son père était tombé éperdument amoureux, le garçon qui était devenu son meilleur ami après des mois d'épreuves et de combats, mourir sans rien tenter pour le sauver. Dans la très ancienne bibliothèque des Black, il avait fini par découvrir après des heures de recherche le grimoire dans lequel figurait un sortilège oublié de l'esprit qui avait permis à Harry d'être séparer de cette partie d'âme encrée en lui. L'épreuve fut extrêmement éprouvante et douloureuse mais cela n'était rien en comparaison du soulagement du jeune homme qui n'aurait plus à subir chaque nuits les visions apocalyptiques envoyées par Voldemort.

Enfin le dernier Horcruxe fut découvert grâce à Severus. L'espion informait le plus régulièrement possible le QG de ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard. C'est comme cela qu'Hermione appris par pur hasard que les frère et sœur Carrow semblaient surveiller de très près la salle commune des Serdaigles. Il ne fallu évidement pas longtemps à la jeune fille pour comprendre les raisons d'un tel comportement. Illico presto, Harry et ses quatre compagnons étaient partis pour Poudlard et, la carte des maraudeurs en main, avaient pu atteindre le salle sur demande où ils eurent la surprise d'être accueillit par un Neville métamorphosé en chef de résistance et un bataillon de membres de l'AD un peu inquiets de voir l'élu se balader avec les deux Malfoy. Grâce à Luna, Harry pu enfin identifier le diadème de Serdaigle qui fut découvert et détruit dans la demi-heure.

Malheureusement pour eux, Voldemort avait finalement pris conscience de la disparition de ses Horcruxes et avait lancé son attaque sur Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore était arrivé de toute urgence à l'école avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix pour évacuer les élèves. Harry, qui avait espéré avoir un peu plus de temps pour se préparer, avait du se projeter à corps perdu dans le combat contre Voldemort, chacun d'entre eux sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait là d'un combat à mort.

Encore aujourd'hui Harry ne pouvait décrire avec précision ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là dans le parc de Poudlard. Son esprit restait embué par des successions d'images confuses de mort et de sang. Il ne se rappelait que vaguement avoir vu Neville décapiter Nagini et d'avoir lui-même porté le coup fatal à son ennemis avant de lui-même sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Harry ne s'était réveillé que trois mois plus tard à Sainte Mangouste, un Lucius épuisé et affaibli à son chevet. Il apprit que pendant son coma, le procès de son amant s'était tenu et que le Pr Dumbledore avait eu de grandes difficultés à faire admettre le rôle de Lucius dans la résistance et lui éviter la prison. Trois mois après la fin de la guerre la situation restait tendue à l'encontre de tous ceux qui avaient porté la marque qu'ils aient été mangemorts ou espions. Les visites journalières de Lucius au chevet du héros du monde sorcier avaient beaucoup de mal à passer en haut lieux.

Bien entendu le réveil d'Harry fut fêté en fanfare à travers tout le pays. Mais l'annonce de sa relation avec Lucius Malfoy déclencha un coup de tonnerre dans la population sorcière. La réaction la plus violente revint sans conteste à Giny qui malgré leur séparation un an plus tôt avait espéré reprendre son idylle avec Harry après son réveil. Rien de ce qu'avait pu dire le jeune homme n'avait pu la réconforter et aujourd'hui encore la jeune fille refusait de lui adresser la parole. Personne n'y pouvait rien et Harry espérait juste que le temps finisse par lui faire oublier cet amour adolescent et que Giny se calme comme le reste de la population sorcière avait fini par le faire.

Harry avait enfin la possibilité d'être heureux et de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Tout allait bien si ce n'était la rancœur de Fudge qui, après le refus d'Harry de devenir auror et de travailler pour le ministère après ses études, avait ordonné une enquête complémentaire à l'encontre de la famille Malfoy, bloquant ainsi l'accès de leur propriétés et leur compte à Gringotts. Autant dire que Lucius et Draco avaient très mal pris le fait de se voir coupé les vivres alors même qu'ils avaient été innocentés de toutes accusations.

En représailles, Albus, qui avait été réintégré dans ses fonctions de directeur, avait alors contrattaqué en engageant Lucius comme professeur de potion en attendant la clarification définitive de sa situation. Fudge ne pouvant pas s'immiscer dans les affaires internes de l'école avait dû alors ronger son frein de peur de s'attirer la colère de la communauté sorcière voyant d'un mauvais œil ses attaques détournées à l'encontre de leur sauveur.

Ainsi donc, à 18 ans, Harry était à nouveau retourné sur les bancs de l'école. Albus avait bien sûr insisté pour qu'Harry garde sa place dans le dortoir de Griffondor mais les relations entre un professeur et un élève majeur n'étant pas interdites à Poudlard tant que ledit professeur reste impartial, les nuits qu'Harry ne passait pas dans les appartements privés de son amant se révélèrent être très rares.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

- Harry.

Le jeune homme se tourna mollement vers sa meilleure amie Hermione qui le regardait avec une mine courroucée par-dessus son manuel de potion. Leur cours avait commencé depuis un bon quart d'heure maintenant et, alors que tous les autres élèves étaient plongés dans la lecture de leur potion, Harry continuait à tourner les pages de son livre d'un air absent.

- Quoi?

- Réveilles-toi un peu Harry, tu dors debout depuis le début du cours.

- Désolé, je suis un peu fatigué ce matin.

- Laisses-moi deviner, tu as passé la nuit à t'envoyer en l'air avec blondi senior? Non, ne dit rien, en fin de compte je ne veux rien savoir, intervint Ron qui, bien qu'il acceptait la relation d'Harry et Lucius ne voulait pas pour autant en connaitre les détails croustillants.

- Messieurs Potter et Weasley ainsi que Miss Granger, claqua la voix froide de Lucius. Si vous avez des questions à poser sur mon cours je vous conseille de le faire à voix haute. Dans le cas contraire je vous prierai de ne plus déranger mon cours par vos bavardages.

- Désolé professeur.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. 15 points en moins pour Griffondor.

Les trois réprimèrent un grognement sous le rire discret de Draco. Les quatre jeunes avaient beaux être amis, les vielles habitudes avaient la peau dure, surtout entre Ron et Draco qui ne semblaient pas pouvoir passer une journée sans s'envoyer des piques. Il n'y avait certes plus de guerre à proprement parlé entre les maisons mais cela n'empêchait pas une certaine compétition de demeurer.

- On dirait bien que père à beaucoup moins apprécié la nuit que toi Harry, chuchota le blond en rigolant.

Le jeune homme lui tira puérilement la langue pour toute réponse. Il s'agissait là d'une des nombreuses rumeurs qui circulaient à propos de lui et Lucius. Lorsque Lucius lui donnait des points la nuit avait été bonne et s'il lui en retirait c'était le contraire. Les deux hommes n'y prêtait pas grands cas et l'affaire servait plus de matière à taquineries pour leurs amis qu'à leur porter tord.

- Vu les cris que poussait ton père cette nuit et même ce matin d'ailleurs, je doute que ce soit réellement le cas, rétorqua Harry avec perfidie, sachant pertinemment qu'à l'instar de Ron, Draco ne voulait pas en savoir trop sur leur ébats.

Le jeune homme les avait déjà surpris une fois en pleine action, son père nu à quatre pattes par terre en train de subir avec joie les coups de butoir d'Harry à genoux derrière lui. La scène, hors mis de rester gravée dans sa mémoire le traumatisant à jamais, lui avait donné bien plus d'informations qu'il ne voulait en avoir sur la vie privée des deux hommes. Les deux Malfoy n'avaient pas pu se regarder dans les yeux pendant des jours après cet incident.

- Tu fais chier Potter, ne pu que gémir le blond en laissant retomber sa tête contre la table de travail.

- Mr Malfoy, les règles qui s'appliquent à vos camarades s'appliquent aussi à vous. 5 points en moins pour Serpentard. Le prochain qui dérangera le cours finira en détention avec Mr Russard, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Un oui penaud et des hochements de tête lui répondirent pendant que Draco piquait du nez dans son manuel pour cacher sa rougeur. Pour lui avoir son propre père comme prof se révélait à la fois une bonne chose comme une malédiction. Car autant il appréciait de pouvoir passer du temps avec ce dernier, autant se faire sermonner en public par son père lorsqu'on a 18 ans passé c'est quand même la honte.

Lucius leur lança à tous les quatre un regard irrité avant de se replongé dans ses copies. Dès que le blond eu regardé ailleurs, Harry se tourna vers Hermione tout sourire.

- C'est quelle page?

Des pouffements de rire s'élevèrent un peu partout. Hermione, consternée par tant d'immaturité et de désinvolture, lui arracha son livre des mains et le lui abattit sur la tête faisant redoubler les rires dans la salle. Agacé Lucius se leva à nouveau pour rétablir un minimum d'ordre dans sa salle de cours quand on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez.

- Pardonnez-moi d'interrompre votre cours Lucius.

- Ce n'est rien. Que voulez-vous Pr Dumbledore?

- Je voudrais vous emprunter Harry pour quelques minutes, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Non allez-y.

Trop heureux d'échapper aux remontrances, Harry se précipita vers la sortie lorsqu'il fut interrompu par son amant.

- Avant de partir Mr Potter, susurra le blond sur un ton glacial qui pétrifia Harry sur place. Je me dois de vous avertir que vous êtes l'heureux gagnant de cette retenue que j'ai promis avec Mr Russard. Toutes mes félicitations.

Harry ne répondit rien et sorti de cours en faisant profil bas. Il savait qu'il avait joué avec le feu en perturbant le cours de son amant. Une seule retenue était déjà bien suffisante.

- Je vois que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter dans l'impartialité de Lucius, commenta le directeur amusé une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans le couloir. Qu'as-tu fais cette fois?

- Pas grand-chose, répondit Harry en souriant. Juste quelques petits bavardages intempestifs.

- Je vois. Tu as toujours été un peu rebelle. Mais n'en fais pas trop non plus, le professeur McGonagall s'est déjà plainte plusieurs fois de ton comportement depuis le début de l'année. D'autres professeurs te trouvent eux aussi un peu trop dissipé.

- Ils se font tous du souci pour rien professeur, soupira Harry. J'ai juste du mal à me concentrer sur ma scolarité après l'année que je viens de passer et les problèmes que pose Fudge.

- Je comprend, répondit Albus attristé. Mais essaie de te focaliser un peu plus sur tes cours, surtout avec Lucius, tu sais bien qu'il est moins accommodant que tes autres professeurs. N'oubli pas ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois.

Parlons-en de la dernière fois. Harry avait testé les limites de Lucius lors d'un de ses cours. Le blond avait été tellement en colère contre lui qu'il lui avait interdit l'accès à ses appartements pendant deux semaines entières, lui adressant à peine la parole. Ce retour forcé au dortoir de Griffondor avait bien sûr provoqué l'hilarité de ses camarades de chambre et une abstinence forcée qu'Harry ne voulait pas ré-expérimenter de ci-tôt.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir professeur? Demanda Harry en changeant de sujet, gêné par la tournure de la conversation.

- Je voulais simplement savoir comment tu allais.

- Bien. Et si vous me disiez réellement pourquoi vous voulez me voir, répéta Harry depuis longtemps habitué aux tergiversations de son mentor.

- Ne laisseras donc tu pas un vieil homme profiter d'un de ses petits plaisirs? Questionna le vieil homme en question le regard pétillant d'amusement.

- Je crains bien que non professeur, répondit Harry faussement attristé. Je crois que mon professeur de potion m'a déjà assez dans le collimateur pour aujourd'hui et n'appréciera pas de je sois plus en retard que nécessaire. Nous allons devoir aller droit au but.

- Quel malheur, soupira le directeur en secouant la tête. Il semblerait que le ministère en la personne de Fudge va chercher une dernière fois à te proposer un poste en échange de l'arrêt des hostilités contre toi et Lucius.

- Vraiment? Comme si j'allais changer subitement d'avis après qu'il m'ait fait vivre un enfer.

- Je comprend, acquiesça Albus. Je tenais à ce que tu saches qu'il ne s'agit en réalité que d'un leurre. Le ministère n'a rien à reprocher à Lucius et ne possède donc aucun moyen de pression contre vous.

- Où en est cette enquête?

- Elle touche à sa fin. Lucius a déjà été innocenté et son implication en tant qu'espion a été reconnue. Cette enquête est en train de revenir à la figue du premier ministre, l'opinion publique a fini par accepter votre couple et voie à présent d'un mauvais œil cette pression exercée contre vous deux.

- Bien, répondit Harry soulagé. Dans combien de temps pensez-vous que ce sera terminé?

- Une semaine. Peu être deux. Lucius aura à nouveau accès à toutes ses possessions.

- Voilà qui va le réjouir. Il en avait vraiment plus qu'assez de se faire entretenir. Non pas que je m…

**BOOMMMMMM!**

L'explosion qui retenti fit trembler les murs et le sol sous leur pieds. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard étonné avant de se tourner vers la source du vacarme. Une épaisse fumée grise sortait de par dessous la porte de la salle de potion. Sans plus attendre Harry s'y précipita baguette à la main, le professeur Dumbledore sur ses talons.

Harry avait le cœur qui battait à toute vitesse. Une terreur sourde s'emparait de lui. Dans cette salle se trouvaient son amant et ses meilleurs amis, les personnes qui lui était les plus chères au monde.

La main tremblante il abaissa la poignée de la porte et ouvrit le battant en bois. La fumée qui s'échappa de la pièce lui bloqua instantanément la vue, irritant sa gorge et lui amenant les larmes aux yeux. À coté de lui, le professeur Dumbledore fit un mouvement de sa baguette qui fit se dissiper le brouillard danse.

Petit à petit l'intérieur de la salle de cours se fit plus visible. Les deux hommes purent distinguer des silhouettes se relevant péniblement du sol. Apparemment personne ne semblait blessé.

- Je suis désolé, s'éleva une petite voix timide.

- Bon sang Neville! Hurla une voix ulcérée et terriblement aigüe. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu regardes avec cette tête d'abrutit Potter?

Harry et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard stupéfié avant de se tourner à nouveau vers… Neville? Et Draco? Nul doute que les deux hommes, et de toute évidence le reste de la classe, ne s'étaient pas encore aperçu de leur petit… changement d'apparence.

- Draco? Appela Harry incertain. C'est bien toi?

- Bien sûr que c'est moi! Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre?

Le brun se retourna à nouveau vers le directeur tout aussi pris de cours par la situation. Interceptant ce regard, Draco sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'est d'une voix encore plus aigue qu'il demanda des explications aux deux hommes.

- Ben… Draco, lui répondit Harry peu sûr de lui. Comment dire? Regardes-toi.

Harry savait qu'il manquait sérieusement de tact, et de délicatesse aussi, mais il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle avec diplomatie. Avec lenteur le blond baissa les yeux vers son corps, ses yeux s'élargirent d'effroi et un cri strident leur perça à tous les tympans.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

L'infirmerie était en effervescence. La totalité des élèves de septième année admis en cours de potion, hors mis Harry - pour une fois - étaient rassemblés sur les lits attendant que Mme Ponfresh les examine. Le professeur Dumbledore et Harry étaient bien entendu présents, ainsi que le professeur Snape, appelé en renfort.

- Vous vous êtes surpassé cette fois Mr Longdubat, commenta platement Snape en regardant les… dégâts.

Pour tout dire l'homme était plus qu'heureux d'avoir enfin obtenu le poste de défense contre les forces du mal. Grace au ciel il n'avait plus à traiter avec des bras cassés capables de transformer la plus inoffensive potion de soin en bombe à retardement. S'il avait du se trouver dans ce lit d'infirmerie à la place de Lucius, Longdubat serait mort depuis longtemps, sa cervelle répandu sur le sol et les murs des cachots.

- Mr Longdubat, intervint Dumbledore. Vous rappelez-vous ce que vous avez pu rater dans votre potion?

- Je ne sais pas trop…

Mauvaise réponse. D'un mouvement colérique, toutes les personnes présentes et touchées par les effets de la potion se retournèrent vers lui comme d'un seul homme, prêts à l'éviscérer sur place s'il ne répondait pas correctement.

- Heu… à bien y réfléchir, je crois que j'ai ajouté un peu trop de poudre de crapaud bicorne du Bengale.

- Severus, pensez-vous pouvoir trouver un antidote?

- Je vais faire de mon mieux. Est-ce que toute la potion de Mr Longdubat s'est totalement vaporisée lors de l'explosion?

- Non. Je vous ait prélevé quelques échantillons.

Severus attrapa le flacon que lui tendait le directeur et examina le liquide au travers du verre en fronçant des sourcils.

- Peut être que Lucius pourra vous aider une fois qu'il aura été examiné.

Pour toute réponse le concerner leur envoya un regard meurtrier et resta muré dans le silence.

- Oui, bon, commença Albus un peu embarrassé. Nous allons laisser Poppy vous examiner tranquillement. Vous venez Severus?

Le maitre de DCFM emboita le pas du directeur. D'un signe de tête Harry fit comprendre qu'il restait à l'infirmerie avec ses amis. Les deux hommes quittèrent les lieux en silence, soulagés de laisser derrière eux cette atmosphère pesante et électrique.

De son coté, Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire ni que dire. Pour une fois, il était tout à fait d'accord avec les propos de Snape, Neville s'était surpassé. Il nota d'ailleurs dans un coin de son esprit de penser à offrir un carton plein de bonbons au citron au professeur Dumbledore pour l'avoir sortit de cours et lui éviter ainsi de se retrouver dans cet état.

Parce que tout de même, par la barbe de Merlin! Ils avaient tous changé de sexe! C'était quoi ce bordel! Ron ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une version un peu plus agée de sa sœur Giny. Hermione avait à présent les cheveux courts et mesurait 1m80 pour 75 kg. Lavande avait une voix de bucheron qui la faisait fondre en larmes à chaque fois qu'elle parlait. Et pire que tout, il trouvait Draco mignonne. Mignonne!

Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou. Ou éclater de rire. Mais il se retenait sur ce dernier point de peur de se faire lyncher. Il n'avait quand même pas survécu à Voldemort et toute sa clique pour mourir lapidé par ses camarades de classe.

Il regardait les dits camarades de classe examiner maladroitement leur nouvelle anatomie sans pour autant oser se toucher. Il n'y avait que Théodore Nott qui avait posé sans pudeur ses mains sur sa nouvelle poitrine pour en apprécier tranquillement le poids et la forme, avant d'émettre sa grandiose théorie sur la proportionnalité de la taille de ses seins par rapport à son pénis. À vue d'œil, il arborait actuellement un généreux 95C.

Dans le lit tout au fond de la pièce se trouvait son amant, Lucius. Aussi engageant qu'une porte de prison, l'homme semblait défier quiconque de l'approcher. Harry jeta un regard à Ron, Hermione et Draco encore sous le choc de leur nouveau corps et qui n'avaient pas l'air en état de pouvoir discuter de quoi que ce soit.

Prenant son courage à deux mains il se dirigea donc vers son compagnon qui le regarda approcher avec hostilité. Arrivé près du lit il tira les rideaux pour leur donner un peu d'intimité.

- Comment tu vas?

- À ton avis, fut la réponse revêche mais définitivement moins grave que ce qu'elle était sensée être.

Ça commençait mal. De tous ceux qui étaient frappés par les effets de cette potion ratée, Lucius semblait le plus en colère. Les autres étaient encore trop choqués pour s'insurger contre se travestissement forcé. Nul doute que le moment venu, Neville allait devoir faire attention à sa vie.

Face à l'air revêche de son amant, Harry ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Plus que tout il tentait de ne pas détailler le corps de son compagnon, mais une partie de son cerveau ne pu s'en empêcher. Lucius arborait à présent des courbes féminines, ses cheveux un peu plus longs qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà encadraient un visage fin. Les habits qu'il portait ne pouvait pas cacher sa taille plus fine qu'avant, ni la poitrine qui se devinait sous le tissu de sa chemise. Lucius en tant qu'homme était magnifique. Harry n'était donc absolument pas surpris que ce soit toujours le cas dans un corps de femme.

- Arrêtes ça tout de suite!

Oups! Pris en flagrant délit de matage intensif.

- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

Lucius ne répondit rien.

- Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile de se retrouver comme ça…

- Ça suffit, siffla le blond de plus en plus énervé. Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes platitudes insignifiantes. Si tu n'as que ça à dire, tu peux partir tout de suite.

- Je voulais juste…

- Mme Pomfresh va bientôt venir m'examiner. Je préfèrerai que tu partes.

Harry accusa le coup sans rien dire. Que son amant le repousse si froidement lui faisait mal. Même s'il comprenait la gène de se dernier. Lui-même ne saurait pas comment il aurait réagit s'il était devenu brusquement une femme. Il n'aurait sûrement pas pris les choses avec philosophie comme Théodore.

- D'accord. Je repasserai te voir plus tard.

Il sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie en lançant un simple signe de tête à Pompom. Ses amis n'avaient même pas fait attention à son départ mais il ne leur en voulait pas. Tout ce qui comptait c'est que personne ne voit son air dépité et triste.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

- Lucius, je t'en pris, ouvres-moi, supplia Harry en face d'une porte qui restait résolument close devant son nez.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'accident. Toute l'école était au courant du sort des malheureuses victimes de la potion de Neville et les moqueries allaient bon train au grand dam des principaux concernés qui s'étaient retranchés dans divers endroits du château.

- Lucius! Tu ne vas quand même pas rester enfermé dans tes appartements indéfiniment!

Au train où allaient les choses Harry voyait de plus en plus approcher la perspective de devoir retourner passer la nuit dans son dortoir de Griffondor. Non pas qu'il rechigne à dormir dans la même pièce que ses amis, cela lui arrivait de temps en temps depuis le début de l'année, mais dans l'état actuel des choses le parallèle avec la nouvelle condition de Lucius n'allait pas être dur à faire. La dernière chose que voulait Harry en ce moment était bien de se brouiller avec son amant et devoir subir la curiosité de ses camarades sur le physique du blond.

- Bon sang, Lucius! Tu deviens vraiment ridicule!

- Ridicule! Hurla une voix hystérique derrière la porte. Bien sûr que je suis ridicule! Je suis devenu une femme! Et au lieu de faire face comme je le devrai, je me cache à double tour dans ma chambre! Alors oui! Tu peux le dire je suis vraiment ridicule!

- Lucius, souffla Harry conscient qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux allait devoir rester calme pour arranger la situation. Excuse-moi, je me suis emporté. Je ne pense pas que tu sois ridicule.

- Bien sûr que si!

- Non. Tu veux que je te dise ce que font les autres élèves touchés par la potion? Ron s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain de notre dortoir depuis des heures et refuse de m'adresser la parole. Il n'a pas du tout apprécié que je lui fasse remarquer sa ressemblance flagrante avec Giny. Hermione est allée se refugier dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde parce que quand elle a essayé d'accéder à son dortoir les sorts empêchant les garçons de rejoindre le dortoir des filles se sont déclenchés. Elle a tout simplement fondue en larmes et s'est enfuie de la salle commune. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que fait Draco. Il s'est réfugié dans la salle commune des Serpentard dès sa sortie de l'infirmerie et n'en a plus bougé depuis. Quant à Neville, il a disparu de la circulation. Ça à sans doute quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Lavande et deux autres garçons - à moins que ce ne soient des filles - se sont lancés dans une chasse à l'homme dans le but de lui faire payer.

- …

- Lucius, tu veux bien m'ouvrir s'il te plait?

Un faible clic se fit entendre et le battant de la porte s'entrouvrit. Harry pénétra dans le petit salon précautionneusement. Lucius était assis sur le canapé devant la cheminée, le visage tourné vers le sol. Harry s'approcha doucement et s'assit à ses cotés. D'une main, il força son amant à relever la tête et à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu sas que tu n'as pas à avoir honte devant moi.

- Je sais mais… ce corps… c'est tellement anormal.

- Je comprend. Mais tu sais tu es vraiment très belle. Beau! Se reprit-il précipitamment. Je voulais dire que tu es très beau.

Harry-quand-je-gaffe-je-n'y-vais-avec-le-dos-de-la-cuillère-Potter venait de frapper. Harry avait envi de se donner des claques. La psychologie n'avait jamais été son fort. Il l'avait prouvé un peu plus tôt avec Ron et maintenant il faisait pareil avec son amant. Lucius allait le foutre dehors en moins de deux, ça n'allait pas tarder.

À sa plus grande surprise l'autre homme n'en fit rien et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. Pour ce matin, à l'infirmerie. Je n'aurais pas du te repousser aussi violement. Je crois que j'avais peur de ce que tu pourrais penser de moi. De ce corps.

- Il est très beau ce corps, lui dit Harry en espérant ne pas répondre à coté de la plaque. J'ai toujours trouvé que tu étais un très bel homme, mon amour. Et maintenant, et j'espère ne pas te blesser ou t'énerver en disant cela, tu es une très belle femme.

- Vraiment?

- Oui. Tu en ferais pâlir de jalousie plus d'une.

Lucius sembla à la fois contrarié et triste en entendant cela.

- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal? S'inquiéta aussitôt Harry.

- Non. Ce n'est pas ça. En fait, je crois que…

- Que?

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois attiré par ce corps de femme.

- Lucius, c'est vrai que tu me plais beaucoup mais je ne ferais rien contre ton gré, je…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, l'interrompit le blond. Je t'aime Harry. Et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi. Mais… avant moi, tu n'as jamais eu de véritable relation. Je crois que j'ai peur que tu te rendes compte que finalement tu préfèrerais faire ta vie avec une femme.

Harry resta sous le choc de cet aveu. Lucius, _son_ Lucius toujours si fort et sûr de lui venait d'admettre qu'il avait peur de le perdre. Un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il attrapa le blond par les épaules et le força à lui faire face.

- Chéri, tu vas bien m'écouter maintenant. Je t'aime. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi et avec personne d'autre. Que ton corps soit celui d'un homme ou d'une femme, je n'en ai rien à faire. C'est de toi dont je suis tombé amoureux, pas de ton corps. Alors je t'en pris, ne doutes pas de moi.

Lorsque Lucius releva la tête, Harry pu voir du soulagement dans ses yeux.

- Je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime tellement que je ne peux pas envisager d'être séparé de toi.

- Ça n'arrivera pas, trancha Harry avant de l'embrasser avec fougue comme pour appuyer la force de ses sentiments. Je ne te quitterai jamais.

Les deux hommes restèrent de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry s'en voulait un peu pour l'état émotionnel dans lequel était Lucius. Les mois passés ensemble lui avaient permis de découvrir toute la fragilité que l'ainé des Malfoy cachait des yeux du monde. Ses faiblesses il avait accepté de les montrer à Harry en toute confiance. De ce fait Harry n'avait pas prévu que Lucius puisse ressentir une certaine insécurité. Naïvement le jeune homme avait pensé que la différence d'âge ou encore son sexe n'étaient pas des problèmes. De toute évidence il n'avait pas vu que Lucius pourrait se sentir menacer pas des personnes plus jeunes ou de sexe opposé.

- Je ne veux que toi, répéta-t-il contre l'oreille du blond.

Ils passèrent la soirée calmement dans leurs appartements, Lucius ne voulant pas aller manger dans la grande salle où il serait indubitablement au centre de l'attention de tous à son plus grand déplaisir.

Un elfe de maison leur servit le dîner dans le salon et ils mangèrent en silence, Lucius tentant d'ignorer de regard d'Harry qui s'égarait parfois sur lui. Une fois le repas terminé, ils se dirigèrent incertains vers la chambre.

- Lucius, je ne veux pas m'imposer. Je peux aller dormir dans la tour.

- Il ne te dérange vraiment pas? Demanda l'autre homme. Mon corps?

- Non, je te l'ai dit.

- Dans ce cas, j'aimerai bien que tu restes.

- D'accord.

- Mais… on ne fera rien de sexuel, ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter Lucius gêné. Je ne veux pas… pas quand je suis comme ça.

- Très bien, approuva Harry en se déshabillant et en entrant dans le lit. Tu viens?

Lucius alla se changer dans la salle de bain et revint quelques minutes plus tard vêtu d'un pyjamas noir. Il rejoint son compagnon dans le lit et après une petite hésitation se blottit contre lui.

À suivre…

Voilà, j'espère que cette première partie (j'ai pas eu le courage de chercher un titre) vous a plu ^^

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Je suis folle? Qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête? Laissez-moi une petite review pour me laisser vos impressions ^^

En attendant vos commentaires, je me hâte de poster ma 2ème fic HP x LM !

A bientôt.


	2. Partie II

Salut à tous!

Tout d'abord merci à tous pour vos review qui m'ont fait très plaisir ^^

Autant vous dire que ce chapitre a failli être posté avec pas mal de retard. Il était terminé, mais hier en voulant poster, BUG! Tout mon chapitre réduite à ce scribouillage incompréhensible:

« CHNKWKS

sdci edco ar. nvilr o eneeaistlrntpeunemgi,ae tut iocj tsatnuvrnnruuE ÀstnpivuoRovt oeu ueftob troarh ?tq su llo. qe irtsra irepaaosu ni,uee

ir euiui e ésiml pb rhs y é

atac p q »

Génial, n'est-ce pas?

Après avoir contrôlé mes premiers instincts me hurlant de balancer mon ordi à travers la pièce et de réduire la première chose qui me tomberait sous la main en miettes pour calmer ma crise de nerfs, j'ai finalement réussi à retrouver mon texte avec le block note et j'ai pu le recopier (c'était plus au même format). Bon ça a pris du temps mais certainement moins que de devoir me remémorer 19 pages de texte…

Sur ce, voici la suite de mon petit délire ^^

Bonne lecture!

**~ Changement de genre ~**

**Partie II**

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Deux longues et pénibles semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident. Les esprits s'étaient un peu calmés et les remarques et autres moqueries se faisaient moins nombreuses. Certes, le fâcheuse aventure de la potion qui avait fait changé de sexe toute la classe de septième année de potion faisait toujours rire mais rares étaient ceux qui osaient encore le faire devant les principaux concernés.

Il fallait dire que pendant ces deux semaines, l'infirmerie avait vu passer des cas assez révélateurs de l'imperméabilité totale des transsexuels forcés à l'humour de leurs camarades. Les sorts en tout genre qui s'étaient abattue sur les camarades en question avaient jeté un vent glacial sur leurs envies comiques.

Un quatrième année de Poufsouffle s'était ainsi vu complètement édenté suite à un commentaire très peu galant sur le nouveau physique de Lavande Brown. Trois Serpentards avaient reçu un sortilège particulièrement vicieux de furoncles qui depuis faisaient de la résistance sur leur visage malgré les efforts de l'infirmière. À leur décharge, Draco était devenu assez susceptible depuis qu'il était obligé d'emprunter les soutien-gorge de sa petite amie Pansy, elle-même transformée en homme. D'autres avaient suivit, exaspérant chaque jour un peu plus Mme Pomfresh, comportant leur lot de nez déplacés, de cheveux teint en rose fluo, de cornes de vache au dessus du crâne et autres joyeusetés du genre.

Tout cela avait bien entendu refroidit certains plaisantins, mais le coup de grâce était venu de leur professeur de potion, Lucius Malfoy, peu enclin à perdre le peu de respect et de dignité qui lui restait. Avec lui, les représailles s'étaient faites sentir dès le premier « Mme Malfoy » qui avait eut le malheur de parvenir à ses oreilles. Après un cumul toutes maisons confondues de 1507 points en moins et 204 heures de retenues, battant au passage un record jusque là multi centenaire à Poudlard, le calme avait fini par revenir.

Bien entendu, tout n'était pas rentré dans l'ordre. L'antidote n'était toujours pas prêt. Severus Snape y travaillait d'arrache pied depuis des jours mais, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'était pas encore parvenu à un résultat satisfaisant. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne maudisse Neville Longdubat et son talent inné pour produire les pires catastrophes en matière de potion.

Harcelé par ses « patients », le maître DCFM passait la majeure partie de son temps libre reclus dans les cachots. L'antidote était déjà assez complexe à élaborer sans avoir en plus à subir, selon lui, une bande d'adolescents hystériques en pleine crise de leur identité sexuelle.

Pour ajouter à son mécontentement, Lucius, bien qu'étant le maître des potions actuel, n'était d'aucune aide. Severus, exaspéré, l'avait jeté hors de son cachot à la deuxième journée de travail tant les humeurs du blond semblaient mettre sa patience à l'épreuve. Il l'avouait sans complexe, il travaillait mieux depuis qu'il n'avait plus son ami sur le dos à longueur de journées.

Bien qu'il n'émettrait pas son hypothèse à voix haute, Severus était persuadé que le changement de sexe de Lucius lui avait aussi donné la personnalité d'une femme en plus du corps, à savoir que le blond était devenu impatient, colérique et insupportable. Lucius semblait tout à coup incapable de comprendre que l'élaboration d'un antidote aussi compliqué prenait du temps et que ses crises de nerfs ne faisaient que les ralentir.

Bien malgré lui, Severus avait découvert que le Lucius Malfoy si calme et contenu qu'il avait toujours connu pouvait se transformer en furie en moins d'une seconde. L'ancien maître des potions n'étant pas doué dans l'art de la diplomatie, rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ne parvenait à calmer son ami, bien au contraire.

Et bien qu'il soit parvenu à faire la paix avec Harry Potter pendant la guerre, Severus n'avait absolument pas envie de devoir faire appel au jeune homme pour calmer l'aîné des Malfoy à chaque fois que ce dernier perdait ses nerfs. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du regard narquois que lui avait envoyé le jeune homme quand il l'avait appelé en catastrophe. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir que le morveux se foutait clairement de sa gueule. Lui, Severus Snape, le terrible maître des potions, complètement impuissant face à un Lucius en larmes. Là où il avait lamentablement échoué à calmer son ami, Harry n'avait eut qu'à prendre le blond dans ses bras et lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille pour qu'il reprenne contenance.

Loin de lui l'envie de réitérer ce genre d'épreuve. Autant Severus pouvait gérer la colère de Lucius, autant le voir totalement hystérique était au delà de ses compétences.

De son coté, le Pr. Dumbledore lui aussi ne chômait pas. Il avait eut la pénible tâche d'expliquer la situation aux parents des élèves concernés. Autant dire que ceux venant du monde moldu avaient eu de grandes difficultés à prendre le vieux sorcier au sérieux. Une fois que tous eurent compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague, la réaction avait été unanime que ce soit du coté sorcier que moldu, colère et indignation régnaient en maître. La pluie d'insultes qu'il s'était reçu avait value le détour.

En outre, il avait aussi dû batailler de longues heures avec les sortilèges de protection des dortoirs des filles des quatre maisons pour enfin autoriser les jeunes filles transformées en hommes, et seulement elles, à accéder à leur chambres. Cela avait permis de les calmer, légèrement.

Il y avait des jours comme ça où il envisageait sérieusement de prendre sa retraite.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

- Harry, nous devons te parler.

Harry leva lentement les yeux de son livre pour regarder les deux hommes debout face à lui.

- Bonjour Hermione. Bonjour Pansy. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?

- Oui, oui. Répondit la Serpentard d'un air pressé. Bonjour à toi aussi. Il faut qu'on parle. En privé.

Harry posa son livre. Regarda à gauche. Rien. Il regarda à droite. Personne. Reporta son regard vers les deux filles.

- La bibliothèque n'est pas assez vide pour vous?

Les deux filles échangèrent un regard et finirent par s'asseoir. Par sécurité, Hermione posa tout de même un sort de silence tout autour d'eux. Plus qu'étonné par cet excès de prudence selon lui, Harry se demanda ce que les deux filles pouvaient bien lui vouloir.

- Bon, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler?

- Alors voilà…

- En fait…

- C'est très simple…

- On aurait quelques questions à propos de… de… Dis-lui toi.

- Quoi? Pourquoi moi?

- C'est ton ami. C'est à toi de lui demander.

- Mais c'était ton idée à la base. Tu lui demandes.

- Justement, c'est moi qui ais eu l'idée donc c'est à toi de…

- Stop! Hurla Harry en se massant les tempes. Vous me posez vos questions maintenant ou vous vous en allez.

Harry était venu s'isoler à la bibliothèque pour étudier un livre traitant des effets de la poudre de carovile des mers dans les potions de soin. Le programme était certes peu passionnant mais il faisait des efforts. Harry avait beau bénéficier de passe-droits du fait de son statuts de héros, se brouiller avec son professeur de potion préféré n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Malgré son manque flagrant d'enthousiasme pour les études, le jeune homme essayait de garder un niveau de potion convenable au grand dam de ses autres professeurs dont il prêtait peu cas des matières. Tout cela pour dire qu'Harry étudiait ce sujet compliqué par pure obligation personnelle et avait besoin pour cela de calme et de concentration. Calme et concentration qu'il ne pouvait obtenir à cause de ses deux amies se renvoyant tour à tour la lourde tâche de lui demander il ne savait quoi.

- Voilà…, commença Hermione en prenant son courage à deux mains. Harry, tu es un homme.

- Merci de l'avoir remarqué, répondit le concerné narquois.

- Harry, laisses-moi finir ou on ne va pas y arriver.

- D'accord, vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Donc je disais, tu es un homme. Et nous, ben, on a des corps d'homme maintenant. Tu comprends?

Oula! Harry n'aimait, mais alors pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation. Peut être était-il encore temps de s'enfuir en courant. Mais malheureusement il serrait rattrapé avant d'avoir pu respirer l'air salvateur du couloir. Il avait pu se rendre compte pendant la guerre que les deux jeunes femmes savaient très bien manier leur baguette et pouvaient se montrer redoutables au combat.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de bien vous suivre, répondit-il incertain.

- C'est pourtant simple, lui répondit cette fois Pansy. On est des hommes et on a des besoins. Bien sûr on en avait déjà lorsqu'on était des femmes. Mais maintenant qu'on a ces corps et que c'est parti pour durer encore un moment… enfin tu vois quoi.

- Et comme nos petit amis ont changés de sexe eux aussi, et bien, on se disait qu'on pourrait, tu sais.

La confirmation venait de tomber. Harry ne voulais pas être là.

- Vous ne devriez pas plutôt en parler avec Ron et Draco? Demanda-t-il dans l'espoir que les deux filles s'en aille et qu'il puisse essayer d'oublier avoir entendu tout ça un jour.

Malheureusement pour lui, Pansy étouffa son maigre espoir dans l'œuf.

- On l'a fait, répondit la Serpentard. C'est pour ça qu'on vient te voir. On a besoin d'un point de vue purement masculin. Et vu que tu es ami avec les deux, on s'est dit que tu pourrais plus facilement nous expliquer leur réaction.

- Qui a été de?

- Il ont dit non.

« Tu m'étonnes! » Pensa-t-il.

- Et vous leur avez proposé la chose un peu comme vous me l'avez présenté?

- À peu de choses près. Pourquoi?

Harry ne pût que se flageller mentalement pour ne pas s'être enfuit plus tôt. Maintenant il se sentait pris au piège. Autant il voulait échapper à cette conversation surréaliste, autant pour Ron et Draco il allait devoir mettre un peu de bon sens dans la cervelle de ces dames et leur expliquer un certain nombre de choses.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu brutal comme approche? Tenta-t-il.

- On a pas non plus présenté les choses comme ça, se défendit Pansy.

- Et puis, c'est pas comme si on avait pas déjà couché avec eux, renchérit Hermione. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait différent maintenant. Pourquoi ils refusent de nous offrir ce qu'on leur offre depuis des mois?

- C'est vrai ça. S'ils nous aiment, ils peuvent bien faire ça pour nous.

« Merlin, par pitié, venez-moi en aide! » Pensa Harry de toutes ses forces.

- T'es pas d'accord avec nous? Demanda Hermione pleine d'espoir.

- …

- Bon Potter, tu nous réponds? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

- Je pense que vous vous comportez comme de vrais salopards.

- …

- …

- Et pourquoi exactement? Attaqua Pansy dès quelle eut digéré l'insulte.

- Draco et Ron sont des hommes. C'est pas leur corps et vous leur demandez, ou plutôt exigez, qu'ils s'offrent à vous sans retenue comme si vous leur demandiez de le faire dans une autre position. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que c'est pour eux d'avoir tout à coup un vagin et de devoir écarter les jambes pour se faire pénétrer par leur petite amie transformée en homme?

L'explication était certes un peu vulgaire et manquait sérieusement de classe mais avait au moins le mérite d'aller droit au but.

- On le fait bien en temps normal nous, rétorqua Hermione. Et nous aussi c'est pas nos corps, on en fait pas tout un plat pour autant.

Voilà qui donnait raison aux féministes qui affirmaient que les hommes pensaient avec leur bite et non avec leur cerveau. Quelque part dans leur processus de formation en homme, Pansy et Hermione semblaient avoir perdu toute notion de romantisme et de galanterie.

- Par Merlin! Vous vous écoutez un peu? Vous oubliez que vous êtes nées femmes. Vous vous êtes donc préparées toute votre vie, ou du moins toute votre adolescence à devoir faire l'amour avec un homme. Et justement parce que vous êtes des femmes, vous devriez comprendre que Ron et Draco se sentent vulnérables et effrayés à l'idée de faire l'amour avec un homme.

Harry venait de marquer un point. Les deux filles commençaient à comprendre son point de vue et ne disaient plus rien. Une brèche était ouverte et Harry s'y engouffra sans scrupules histoire d'en rajouter une couche et d'en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire.

- Quand à votre comportement à toutes les deux, il est digne de ceux de ces salopards que vous critiquiez tant avant. Je trouve votre chantage affectif pitoyable.

- On a pas… tenta de protester Hermione.

- Ha non? L'interrompit Harry dans sa lancée. « S'ils nous aiment, ils peuvent bien faire ça pour nous ». Si c'est pas ce que disent certains garçons pour pousser des filles à avoir des rapports sexuels avec eux alors qu'elles ne sont pas prêtes, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Rouges de honte, les deux filles baissèrent les yeux sur la table. Encore un petit coup et Harry en aurait fini.

- On dirait vraiment que vos neurones ont migré en dessous de votre ceinture. Je vous ferais aussi remarquer que dans votre petit speech, vous n'avez jamais dit « faire l'amour » mais « coucher ». Faut pas vous étonner si après tout ça Draco et Ron vous ont envoyé bouler. Je suis certain qu'ils se sont comportés bien plus galamment avec vous que ce que vous avez fait avec eux.

- Tu… tu as raison, finit par admettre Pansy d'une petite voix.

- On s'est comportées comme des idiotes.

- Ravi de l'entendre, répondit Harry épuisé par sa tirade.

Dès qu'il sortait d'ici, il allait se coucher.

- Potter? L'appela Pansy. Je peux te poser une question personnelle?

Ou pas.

- Essaie toujours.

- Toi et Lucius Malfoy, vous avez fait l'amour depuis qu'il…?

- Non.

- Est-ce que c'est parce que tu n'aimes pas les femmes ou c'est lui qui ne veut pas?

- Lucius déteste être dans un corps de femme, répondit-il simplement sachant que son amant ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il entrait dans les détails.

- Mais toi tu…

« Mais ça n'en finira donc jamais. » Pensa Harry exaspéré.

- Je trouve Lucius très attirant qu'il soit un homme ou une femme. Mais je respecte son choix. Je ne risquerait pas mon couple pour une raison aussi stupide que de vouloir lui imposer mon désir.

Le ton qu'il avait pris montrait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager plus loin sur le sujet. Les filles comprirent le message mais Pansy décida de passer outre.

- Mais tu ne te sens pas frustré?

- Heureusement Poudlard est doté de toilettes où s'isoler, et je possède moi même une main pour me soulager.

Cette dernière remarque leur amena à toutes deux le rouge aux joues mais au moins cette fois la jeune femme sembla satisfaite par ses réponses et ne lui demanda plus rien. Elle resta silencieuse un moment semblant passer en revue tout ce qui venait de se dire. Une fois satisfaite, elle se leva, prête à partir.

- Merci pour tes conseils, dit-elle. Je vais aller trouver Draco pour m'excuser. À plus tard, Hermione, Potter.

- C'est ça. À plus tard.

Pourquoi la Serpentard continuait à l'appeler Potter, Harry ne le comprendrait peut être jamais. Mais cela ne le gênait pas, au fil du temps, la jeune fille était devenue une amie, notamment parce qu'elle sortait avec Draco. Harry avait appris à ne pas se formaliser de ses attitudes parfois un peu brusques. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir c'est que Pansy était une fille bien et que Draco était heureux avec elle. C'est pour ça qu'il espérait que cette histoire stupide se termine bien.

Finalement les deux Griffondors restèrent seuls tous les deux en silence. Harry observa son amie, intrigué par son air songeur. La connaissant bien, il savait que quelque chose la tracassait.

- Hermione? Tu vas bien?

- Hein? Oh, oui, oui. Je vais bien. Je… je vais y aller aussi.

- Tu es sûre que ça va?

- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais aller trouver Ron et moi aussi m'expliquer avec lui.

- Ok. À plus tard alors.

- À plus tard Harry.

Peu convaincu par les paroles de son amie, Harry la laissa tout de même partir sans plus insister. Si Hermione voulait lui parler de ce qui la tracassait elle le ferait. En attendant il ne servirait à rien de la forcer à se confier. Peut être même qu'elle ne s'inquiétait que de la manière dont elle allait s'expliquer avec son petit ami Ron, et pour ça Hermione devait trouver elle-même les bons mots.

Mentalement épuisé par les deux furies, Harry se leva péniblement de sa chaise en balançant négligemment son livre dans son sac. Il n'avait plus la force de travailler. Quittant la bibliothèque, il pensa de justesse à retirer le sort de silence avant de prendre la direction des appartements de Lucius. Le jeune homme ne désirait plus qu'une chose: s'écraser dans son lit et sombrer dans le sommeil jusqu'au lendemain.

En cours de chemin, il changea brusquement de route et se dirigea vers la volière. Il lui restait quelque chose qu'il s'était promis de faire et sa mésaventure avec Hermione et Pansy venait de le lui rappeler.

Arrivé dans la tour, il sortit rapidement quelques parchemins, une plume et de l'encre. Il rédigea deux lettres qu'il rentra dans une enveloppe avant d'accrocher celle-ci à la patte du premier hiboux de l'école qui lui passa sous la main. Harry apporta l'oiseau vers la fenêtre d'envol et ce dernier partit aussitôt pour Pré-au-lard. Il regarda un moment le volatile s'éloigner avant de quitter la pièce.

« Voilà une bonne chose faite. » Pensa-t-il satisfait en repartant vers sa destination initiale.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Pansy trouva Draco dans une des cours intérieures du château. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu et la jeune fille ne savait pas trop comment l'aborder. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé, c'était à propos de leur vie sexuelle et le blond avait coupé court à la conversation passablement vexé. Après sa discussion avec Harry Potter, elle avait finalement compris pourquoi mais ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner.

- Draco? L'appela-t-elle doucement.

Le blond se tourna vers elle et son visage se durcit instantanément en la reconnaissant. Il n'était pas encore assez habitué à sa voix masculine pour la reconnaître au son.

- Est-ce que je pourrais te parler, s'il te plait?

Il la toisa un moment du regard. Constatant que la jeune fille n'était pas dans les mêmes dispositions que la dernière fois, il accepta.

- D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Pas ici. Allons ailleurs.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment et trouvèrent une salle de classe vide pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Ils s'assirent face à face sur des chaises, Draco attendant clairement que Pansy commence.

- C'est à propos de la dernière fois. Ce que je t'ai dit sur le fait de faire l'amour dans ces corps.

- …

- Je… je suis désolée Draco. J'en ai parlé avec Harry et…

- Quoi! S'insurgea aussitôt Draco. T'as parlé de ça avec lui!

Draco n'était vraiment pas enchanté parce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Harry avait beau être un de ses meilleurs amis, il ne voulait pas que le brun sache quoi que se soit de ses problèmes de couple, surtout ce genre de problèmes. Sans parler qu'en plus d'être son ami, Harry était avant tout l'amant de son père et Draco ne voulait pas savoir ce que ce dernier penserait s'il apprenait ce qui leur arrivait à Pansy et lui.

- Ne te mets pas en colère, l'interrompit Pansy. J'avais besoin du point de vue d'un homme. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai compris que je m'était conduite comme une idiote. Je n'ai pas du tout pensé à toi. À ce que tu pouvais ressentir.

- …

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu ne veux pas qu'on le fasse tant que tu es une fille, alors ça me va. Mais je t'en pris, pardonnes-moi Draco. Je t'aime trop pour tout foutre en l'air à cause de ça.

Pansy avait à présent les larmes aux yeux. Pris de court, Draco la prit doucement et un peu maladroitement dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il était en colère mais pas au point de laisser sa petite amie croire que leur couple était foutu ou en danger.

- Tu n'as rien foutu en l'air Pansy, souffla-t-il. Moi aussi je t'aime mais je ne suis pas prêt à avoir des rapports sexuels avec toi comme ça.

- Je comprend maintenant. Je ne te demanderais rien, je te le promet.

- Je ne suis pas prêt, répéta-t-il. Pour le moment.

- Q-quoi? S'étonna la jeune fille en se redressant.

- Je ne suis pas encore habitué à ce corps… ni au tien. Je crois que le problème n'est pas tant pour moi d'être une fille que toi d'être un homme. Parce que tu vois, de toute ma vie je n'ai jamais, mais alors jamais été attiré par les hommes. Ne te méprends pas, j'ai envi de toi moi aussi, mais que tu sois dans ce corps, ça me perturbe vraiment.

- Tu ne m'en veux plus alors?

- Non, répondit Draco en souriant. Je ne t'en veux plus.

Les deux jeunes s'embrassèrent alors passionnément, heureux que leur brouille n'ait été qu'un malentendu entre eux. Le baisé pris soudain fin lorsque dans leurs ébats, ils percutèrent une table, manquant de s'écraser par terre. Pansy s'en amusa et s'apprêtait à prendre la direction de la porte pour quitter la salle avec Draco lorsque ce dernier la repoussa vers le mur.

- Draco, qu'est-ce que…

Pansy fut aussitôt bâillonnée par un nouveau baisé. Ses yeux se fermèrent pour en apprécier le douceur avant de s'écarquiller en grand de surprise. Elle s'arracha aux lèvres de son amant pour le regarder, choquée par ses gestes. Ce dernier, rouge de gène, ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Ses mains commencèrent à dégrafer la boucle de la ceinture de Pansy avant de s'attaquer à la braguette.

- Draco.

- Chut, souffla-t-il. Laisses-moi faire.

Une fois le pantalon défait, Draco glissa sa main sous le tissu et s'empara du membre dressé qui s'y trouvait. Il hésita une seconde avant d'oser le caresser et entama un lent mouvement de vas et viens. Un gémissement puissant le récompensa. Petit à petit il s'enhardit et rechercha les points sensibles qui feraient accroître le plaisir de Pansy.

Sentant ses genoux se mettre à trembler, Pansy dû se raccrocher à son amant. Des frissons de plaisir la traversaient de part en part alors que Draco accélérait la cadence. Elle ne parvenait plus à penser correctement. Les sensations ressenties étaient époustouflantes. C'était infiniment mieux que ce qu'elle avait expérimenté seule dans sa salle de bain quelques jours plus tôt.

Comprenant que Pansy ne tiendrait pas longtemps, Draco accéléra ses mouvements à un rythme frénétique. Quelques secondes plus tard, le corps dans ses bras trembla et se cambra, et il sentit le sperme de son amante se répandre dans sa main.

Ils restèrent tout les deux sans bouger un long moment, reprenant leur souffle. Lorsque Pansy se sentie capable de tenir sur ses deux jambes, Draco s'écarta et lança un sort de nettoyage sur sa main.

- Merci.

- C'est rien, répondit Draco le souffle encore un peu court.

Pansy écarquilla à nouveau les yeux de surprise avant de sourire. Draco avait les pupilles dilatées par le plaisir. Lui aussi avait pris du plaisir mais Pansy était persuadée qu'il n'avait pas atteint l'orgasme.

« Pas encore. » Pensa-t-elle.

Rapidement, elle l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira vers elle, collant leur deux corps ensemble.

- Que…

- Laisses-moi faire, dit-elle reprenant les mots de son amant un peu plus tôt.

Draco compris immédiatement les implications des paroles de la jeune fille. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit sa bouche fut prise dans un baisé fiévreux. Une main se glissa dans son dos, l'autre sur sa nuque. Un faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres en sentant la cuisse de Pansy s'infiltrer entre ses jambes pour se presser contre son sexe.

La jeune fille commença à faire bouger sa jambe, la pressant contre l'intimité de Draco tout en poussant ce dernier à suivre le mouvement de sa main placée dans son dos. Les gémissements de Draco lui prouvèrent que ces actions avaient les effets attendus. Le jeune homme commença à onduler de lui-même des hanches contre sa cuisse pour trouver son plaisir.

Draco était surpris de ressentir tant de plaisir dans cet acte. Les sensations qu'il ressentait étaient étranges mais plutôt agréables. Lorsqu'il sentit une des mains de Pansy venir flatter sa poitrine, il ne s'en offusqua même pas tant son esprit était en train de monter au septième ciel.

Leurs mouvements devinrent frénétiques et Draco mit peu de temps à atteindre l'orgasme dans un cri. Une vague de plaisir le traversa de part en part, à la fois puissante et inhabituelle. Finalement il se laissa retomber à bout de force dans les bras de Pansy qui avec sa nouvelle carrure n'eut aucun mal à le retenir.

- Wow.

- Contente que ça t'ai plu, répondit Pansy amusée.

Les deux jeunes finirent par reprendre un peu contenance et réarrangèrent leurs habits et leurs cheveux. Finalement réconciliés, ils repartirent ensemble en direction de leur salle commune.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

À peu près au même moment dans la tour de Griffondor, Hermione trouva son petit ami dans son dortoir. Le jeune homme était allongé sur son lit, le regard perdu vers le plafond.

- Ron.

Bien qu'ayant entendu l'appel d'Hermione, le roux ne fit aucun geste reconnaissant sa présence. La jeune fille aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas être là qu'il n'y aurait eut aucune différence dans le comportement de Ron. Essayant de ne pas désespérer, elle alla s'asseoir au bord du lit.

- Écoutes Ron, je suis vraiment désolée pour hier.

- …

- Je me suis mal conduite avec toi et j'ai conscience de t'avoir poussé à faire quelque chose que tu ne voulais peut être pas.

Là encore le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Le seul signe permettant de savoir qu'il l'écoutait était la contraction des muscles de sa mâchoire et sa posture tendue. Ce n'était certes pas très encourageant mais cela prouvait au moins qu'il écoutait ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- Je, j'ai été égoïste, continua Hermione en essayant de ne pas être démoralisée par le silence de son ami. Je n'ai pas réfléchit, je voulais juste qu'on prenne du plaisir, comme avant.

- Du plaisir pour qui! Cracha-t-il avant de quitter le dortoir précipitamment.

Hermione le regarda partir, triste d'être rejetée par son petit ami. Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle était consciente que quelque chose était brisée dans sa relation avec Ron.

_Je trouve votre chantage affectif pitoyable._

C'était vrai, elle s'en rendait compte à présent. Mais contrairement à Draco, Ron avait finalement accepté par peur de la décevoir et de la perdre. Il s'était offert à elle et Hermione l'avait pris, maladroitement.

_Du plaisir pour qui!_

Ron n'avait pris aucun plaisir. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. Maintenant l'homme qu'elle aimait lui en voulait et ne supportait même plus de rester en sa présence. Vu la réaction violente qu'il venait d'avoir, Hermione commençait à douter qu'il lui pardonne un jour. Ron lui avait fait confiance et Hermione avait brisé cette confiance et ne savait pas comment la récupérer.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Albus Dumbledore regarda pensivement le paquet trônant au milieu de son bureau. Quelques minutes plus tôt, un hiboux le lui avait livré et l'objet était resté intouché depuis. Bien que curieux de savoir ce que le paquet contenait, Albus préféra rester prudent. Après tout ce n'était pas du tout l'heure normale pour recevoir du courrier et depuis quelques temps, le nombre de lettres piégées qu'il recevait était en augmentation.

Finalement il attrapa avec prudence l'enveloppe accrochée au paquet et l'ouvrit avec suspicion. Il en sorti une simple feuille de parchemin qu'il déplia avec lenteur prêt à la jeter au feu au moindre signe suspect. Constatant que le courrier était inoffensif, il en lu le contenu.

_Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Voici un petit cadeau que je m'étais promis de vous faire et qui, j'espère, vous fera plaisir._

_Je me suis dit qu'avec les derniers évènements survenus à l'école, vous alliez en avoir besoin._

_Avec tout mon respect,_

_Harry Potter._

_Ps: Merci de m'avoir sorti de cette salle de cours avant l'explosion même si ça n'était pas intentionnel._

Aussitôt le directeur ouvrit le colis joint à la lettre avec curiosité, se demandant ce que son élève pouvait bien lui offrir. Il eut alors l'agréable surprise d'y trouver tout un assortiment de bonbons au citron et autres friandises fort appétissantes de la très fameuse boutique de sucreries de Pré-au-lard, Honneyduck.

- Il faudra que je pense à remercier ce cher Harry, se dit-il en entament avec délice un premier paquet de bonbons.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva reposé. Le soir précédent, Lucius avait exceptionnellement accepté de le laisser rester dans leurs appartements sans descendre manger dans la grande salle. Harry en avait conclu qu'il devait avoir une mine épouvantable pour que son amant ait ainsi pitié de lui.

En temps normal, Lucius essayait au maximum de ne pas favoriser Harry par rapport aux autres élèves. Ce n'était pas tant par soucis d'équité que par refus catégorique du blond à laisser Harry se détacher du rythme scolaire. De ce fait, Lucius forçait Harry à aller manger dans la grande salle avec ses amis plutôt que de rester dans ses appartements de fonction.

Non pas qu'Harry ne veuille pas prendre ses repas avec ses amis mais après la guerre, il avait perdu tout attrait pour les études et son comportement un peu je-m'en-foutiste envers les cours lui valait les reproches quasi-quotidiens de ses professeurs. Certains jours Harry n'avait qu'une envie, s'isoler loin de tous à grignoter un sandwich au coin du feu plutôt que de descendre dans la grande salle pour jouer son rôle de gentil Griffondor pour des gens qui n'en avaient rien à faire de lui. Cependant, ces moments là arrivaient bien trop souvent au goût de son amant pour qu'il le laisse faire.

Lucius le laissait donc éviter la grande salle seulement lors de quelques soirées en amoureux ou lorsque l'un des deux était malade. Cela en disait long sur la tête de déterré qu'Harry devait afficher après sa rencontre avec Pansy et Hermione.

Maintenant en meilleure forme, Harry espérait que ses amies aient réglé leurs problèmes. Le jeune homme n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver pris au milieu d'un conflit amoureux entre Ron et Hermione, Pansy et Draco. Il lui serait impossible de prendre parti pour l'un d'entre eux.

De ce fait, en allant prendre son petit déjeuné, il chercha de suite du regard ses amis. À la table des Serpentards, il aperçu Pansy et Draco assis cote à cote, et apparemment en très bons termes s'il se fiait à leur proximité. Comme s'il avait senti un regard sur lui, Draco se tourna vers lui et lui fit un signe de tête avant de se détourner légèrement rouge.

« Si Pansy lui a parlé de notre conversation d'hier, je veux bien croire qu'il soit gêné! » Pensa Harry amusé.

Rassuré sur le couple Pansy - Draco, Harry se dirigea vers sa propre table et s'assit en face de son ami Neville. Ils se saluèrent et comme à chaque fois qu'Harry croisait le jeune homme et ses rayures, il se refit la note mentale de ne jamais, sous aucun prétexte, mettre en colère Lavande Brown.

- Hermione et Ron ne sont pas là? Demanda-t-il en ne trouvant pas ses deux amis à la table de Griffondor.

- Non, c'est étrange, répondit Neville songeur. Mais maintenant que j'y pense Ron n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien hier soir.

- Pas que hier soir, intervint Seamus. Ça fait deux jours qu'il se comporte bizarrement. Il ne parle plus et ne mange presque pas.

- C'est vrai. Peut être qu'il est malade. En tout cas je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin, il était déjà levé quand je me suis réveillé alors il est peut être à l'infirmerie.

- Peut être oui, approuva Harry. J'irai vérifier après manger.

- Je me trompe peut être, lança soudain Parvati en se penchant vers eux d'un air conspirateur. Mais hier soir, Hermione pleurait dans le dortoir.

- Elle t'a dit pourquoi elle pleurait?

- Non. Depuis qu'elle a des testicules, Hermione n'est plus trop portée sur les confidences.

- Bon sang, Parvati, la réprimanda Seamus sous les ricanements des autres.

- Tout ça pour dire que ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ces deux là se soient disputés. Ça expliquerait leur comportement.

Harry décrocha de la conversation à ce moment là laissant le soin à Parvati d'énumérer ses nombreuses théories expliquant l'éventuelle rupture des deux rouge et or. Cependant, il se demandait si l'hypothèse de la jeune fille pouvait se révéler exacte. Les rapports amoureux entre Ron et Hermione étaient assez compliqués depuis des années. Il était tout à fait possible, selon lui, que ces deux amis, bornés comme ils l'étaient, manquent de rompre au premier conflit un peu importent.

Une fois son petit déjeuné terminé, Harry se décida donc à partir à le recherche de Ron et Hermione, bien décidé à faire parler le premier sur lequel il mettrait la main. Sans grande surprise il constata que l'infirmière n'avait pas vu le roux de toute la matinée contrairement aux suppositions de Neville. Harry se résolu donc à passer au crible les différents endroits où pourraient se trouver ses amis

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Lucius faisait les cent pas dans son appartement. Il était en colère et attendait avec impatience l'arrivée du responsable de cette colère pour lui demander des comptes. Au fond de lui, il savait depuis la veille que quelque chose n'allait pas mais sur le moment il n'y avait pas fait attention. Après tout, Harry avait de temps en temps ses humeurs depuis la fin de la guerre et elles finissaient toujours par passer à un moment ou un autre.

Hier au soir, Lucius était rentré dans ses appartements pour se changer avant le dîner et avait eu la surprise de trouver Harry endormi sur le lit. Il l'avait bien sûr tout de suite réveillé avec la ferme intention de la traîner de gré ou de force dans la grande salle. Depuis son retour à Poudlard, le jeune homme avait des difficultés à suivre les cours. La carrière d'auror ne l'intéressait plus depuis longtemps et surtout depuis que Fudge s'acharnait sur eux. Aucuns des différents métiers qui lui étaient proposés ne déclanchaient non plus de réel engouement. Au train où allaient les choses, Lucius voyait bien son amant arrêter ses études après ses ASPIC et prendre une année sabbatique voire arrêter définitivement ses études.

Bien qu'il comprenne la lassitude de son amant, Lucius ne voulait pas que le jeune homme se laisse aller et ruine son avenir. Harry avait beau être le héros du monde sorcier et avoir un compte en banque bien rempli, le blond n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait. Il avait déjà perdu son enfance à cause Voldemort, Lucius ne voulait pas qu'en plus de ça le jeune homme gâche bêtement son avenir.

Dès le départ, Lucius avait été clair. En acceptant d'enseigner à Poudlard il avait prévenu Harry qu'il ne le laisserait pas se décrocher du système scolaire et qu'il ne lui ferait aucune faveur. Cependant, ce soir là, en voyant la mine effroyable d'Harry à son réveil, Lucius s'était demandé quelle catastrophe allait encore leur tomber dessus. Harry n'avait rien voulu dire mais le blond avait vu que son amant lui cachait quelque chose. Mais il avait paru tellement épuisé que Lucius n'avait pas insisté et l'avait finalement exceptionnellement laisser rester dans la chambre, se promettant de l'interroger plus tard. Lorsqu'il était revenu après le repas, Harry s'était déshabillé et dormait profondément. Il avait alors renoncé à ses réponses pour laisser le jeune homme prendre le repos dont il avait apparemment grandement besoin. Et maintenant il le regrettait amèrement.

Lucius voulait savoir. Pourquoi Harry avait fuit ses questions hier soir. Pourquoi cette distance, alors qu'il lui disait presque tout en temps normal. Pourquoi lui avoir caché une telle chose. N'était-il pas son amant? Après un an de couple, Lucius ne comprenait pas comment qu'Harry ait pu lui cacher une chose pareille.

Il l'avait vu ce matin au petit déjeuné. Il avait vu le regard lancé sur Pansy et Draco en train de roucouler à leur table. Harry s'était assis à sa propre table et il lui avait semblé qu'il était assez agité. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi jusqu'à cet après midi.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée le sortit de ses pensées. Harry venait de rentrer et cette fois il allait lui donner des explications. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas encore vu alors il se plaça face à lui, lui bloquant le passage.

- Lucius? Tu vas bien? Demanda Harry étonné.

- Pas vraiment non, fut la réponse sèche qu'il eut en retour.

Harry n'y comprenait rien. Y avait-il un dieu quelconque qui avait décidé de s'acharner sur lui? Il venait de passer la matinée à chercher Ron et Hermione à travers Poudlard en vain. Ses deux amis ne s'étaient pas montrés au repas de midi.

Finalement, dans l'après midi, il avait enfin pu mettre la main sur Ron qui avait fini par fondre en larmes dans ses bras en lui balançant le tournant catastrophique que venait de prendre sa relation avec Hermione. Harry avait passé deux bonnes heures à consoler le jeune homme tout en se demandant comment ses amis se débrouillaient pour avoir des rapports aussi compliqués et chaotiques. Il savait que Ron et Hermione s'aimaient, depuis des années, mais il y avait toujours un problème entre eux. C'était comme si chacun d'eux avait ses propres attentes de l'autre en oubliant totalement que, dans un couple, il est nécessaire de faire des compromis pour vivre ensemble. Pour le coup, Hermione avait totalement négligé que dans ce genre de cas de figure, on exigeait pas, on demandait. Et en cas de refus, on rongeait son frein. Point.

Soudain le comportement étrange de la jeune fille après leur discussion dans la bibliothèque lui avait paru plus clair. C'était la culpabilité. Ron n'avait pas très bien pris ce premier essai de rapport sexuel dans le corps d'une femme et, malheureusement pour Hermione, buté comme il l'était, il n'était pas prêt de pardonner.

Harry venait de laisser son ami rentrer au dortoir et rejoignait lui-même la chambre qu'il partageait avec son amant pour être accueillit plutôt froidement par ce dernier. À peine trois pas fait dans la pièce et une blonde en colère s'était campée devant lui, lui barrant la route, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Étant donné l'air furibond de Lucius, Harry parvint à ne pas lorgner sur la dite poitrine pour se demander ce qu'il avait encore bien pu faire pour se mettre son amant à dos.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème?

- Oui. Mais tu devrais le savoir.

« Bon sang. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire en l'espace d'une journée pour le mettre autant en rogne? » Pansa-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répondit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Ha vraiment?

- Non, il va falloir que tu m'expliques.

Lucius sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Comment Harry osait-il se moquer de lui aussi ouvertement? Croyait-il qu'il était aussi aveugle? Qu'il ne verrait ce qui se tramait derrière son dos?

- Tu me prends pour un idiot? Tu croyais que je ne rendrait compte de rien? J'ai bien vu que tu agissais bizarrement hier soir. Et tout aujourd'hui aussi. Tu aurais pu avoir la décence de me dire ce qu'il se passait, on aurait pu régler ça ensemble.

- …

Harry était de plus en plus perdu. Lucius était en colère contre lui parce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit que Pansy voulait se faire Draco? Et pourquoi vouloir régler ça lui-même? Harry savait que Lucius était un peu surprotecteur sur les bords avec son fils mais à ce point! Il voyait mal Lucius prendre Pansy entre quatre yeux pour lui demander ses intentions envers son fils.

- Écoutes, c'est plus la peine de t'inquiéter pour ça. J'ai réglé le problème avec elle et tout va bien maintenant.

Cette fois ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Lucius explosa dans une colère noire. Harry fut tellement surpris qu'il eut un mouvement de recul.

- Tout va bien! C'est tout ce que tu as à dire?

- Lucius, je ne comprend pas ce…

- Tu ne comprends pas, hurla l'autre homme ulcéré. Il y a que tu me trompes! Mais ce n'est pas grave parce que tout va bien!

- Je te… QUOI?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu!

Cette fois Harry se sentit paniquer. Il était de toute évidence complètement à coté de la plaque et ne comprenait pas comment Lucius pouvait croire une telle chose venant de sa part.

- Lucius, attends! Je ne te trompes pas!

- Je vous ai vu tous les deux, ce n'est pas la peine de mentir.

- Mais, avec qui?

- Cette Giny Weasley! Cracha-t-il avec colère.

- …?

- Depuis quand ça dure ce manège? Asséna-t-il hors de lui. Depuis quand tu te la fais?

- Lucius, bredouilla-t-il. Tu te trompes complètement. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu te faire croire ça mais je ne sort pas avec Giny. On ne s'est pas adressé la parole depuis qu'elle sait pour nous deux.

- Ne me mens pas! Je vous ai vu ensemble!

- Quoi?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent! Vous avez passé l'après midi ensemble. Je t'ai vu la prendre dans tes bras dans la cours de la tour nord.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela. Tout d'un coup il comprit d'où venait le malentendu.

- Non! Ce n'est pas avec elle que j'étais!

La claque partie toute seule. Harry recula d'un pas sous le choc. Plus aucun son ne se faisait entendre. Avec des gestes lents, Harry porta sa main contre sa joue en feu, réalisant que Lucius venait de le frapper.

Lucius était lui aussi figé. Il regarda sa propre main en se demandant comment il avait pu faire ça. Il voulu s'approcher de son amant mais ce dernier se recula vivement en le regardant avec colère.

- J'étais avec Ron, cracha-t-il. Il n'allait pas très bien alors on a discuté ensemble. Tout ce que tu as vu, c'est moi en train de réconforter mon meilleur ami.

Comprenant qu'il venait de commettre une grave erreur, Lucius voulu se rapprocher à nouveau d'Harry mais ce dernier le repoussa durement et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

- Harry! Attends!

En désespoir de cause, Lucius se lança à la poursuite de son amant mais à peine arrivé dans le couloir, Harry avait déjà disparu. Dépité, il retourna dans ses appartements et s'effondra sur le canapé en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il avait fait une terrible méprise et les conséquences de son acte allaient lui coûter cher.

Quand il avait vu un peu plus tôt dans la journée Harry prendre une jeune fille rousse dans ses bras, il n'avait pas réfléchit à deux fois. À ses yeux, cette jeune fille ne pouvait être que la fille Weasley, l'ex-petite amie d'Harry. À aucun moment il n'avait fait le rapprochement avec le nouveau physique de Ron pourtant si proche de celui de sa sœur.

À ce moment là, tous ses doutes et toutes ses craintes étaient remontés à la surface. La peur que Giny Weasley, qui n'avait jamais renoncé à récupérer Harry un jour, ne réussisse à reconquérir le jeune homme. La peur qu'Harry finisse par vouloir quelque un de plus jeune que lui. Et ce qu'il avait le plus redouté depuis sa transformation, qu'il réalise qu'il voulait en réalité une femme.

Après le désespoir de voir Harry dans les bras d'une autre femme, était venu la colère Lucius avait tout simplement cessé de réfléchir clairement. Il se sentait trahit par Harry, croyait que toutes les belles paroles qu'il lui avait dites n'étaient que du vent. Lucius avait ruminé sa colère et sa déception lus qu'au retour d'Harry, jusqu'à la confrontation.

Malheureusement, Lucius n'avait pas eu assez de sang froid pour daigner écouter les explications de son amant. Face à ses dénégations honteuses selon lui, il s'était emporté et avait levé la main sur le jeune homme. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Comment avait-il pu le frapper? Harry qui avait vécu une enfance terrible et malheureuse dans sa famille moldue, sous les coups et les réprimandes incessantes. Harry qui avait eu confiance en lui et Lucius avait trahit cette confiance pour une crise de jalousie qui se révélait être une monumentale erreur.

Depuis qu'il était dans un corps de femme tout allait de travers dans sa vie. Aller en cours devenait un calvaire, il se sentait nauséeux à la simple idée de faire face à ses élèves. Il savait ce qui se disait derrière son dos, les moqueries de mauvais goût et autres médisances. Il acceptait mal qu'Harry le regarde avec trop d'insistance ou qu'il le touche trop intimement. Son amant s'était pourtant montré patient et rassurant, acceptant de mettre leur vie de couple entre parenthèses le temps que cette histoire soit réglée. Lucius n'avait eu aucunes raisons de douter de lui et pourtant il s'était laissé emporter.

Lucius envisagea un moment d'aller rejoindre son amant pour s'excuser de son comportement mais se ravisa aussitôt. Harry devait être en colère et déçu. Dans tous les cas, il n'était sûrement pas d'humeur à écouter ce que son amant avait à lui dire.

À suivre…

Ouf, ça y est enfin! Partie II finie!

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dite?

Bon d'accord, Lucius est complètement en dehors de son caractère d'origine. Mais je l'aime bien comme ça, jaloux et possessif. ^^ J'ai aussi décidé de faire entrer deux autres couple en scène. Ça m'amusait de voir les problèmes qu'allaient causer cette transformationnel leurs conséquences différentes suivant les couples…

J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience ^^

A bientôt!


	3. Partie III

Bonjour à tous!

Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires et encouragement, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire tout autant que le reste de la fic. ^^

Bonne lecture!

**~ Changement de genre ~**

**Partie III**

**.oooO°Oooo.**

D'une manière générale, tous s'accordaient sans problème à dire que Lucius Malfoy était un bon professeur. Certains allaient même jusqu'à le qualifier de bénédiction pour l'école. En effet grâce à lui les élèves de Poudlard pouvaient enfin bénéficier de cours de potions dispensés dans le calme et la sérénité. Avec Lucius Malfoy, il n'y avait pas à craindre de se faire ramener plus bas que terre en cas d'échec, pas plus que se voir défavoriser par apport à d'autres suivant sa maison. Tout le contraire de son prédécesseur à ce poste, le professeur Snape.

Bien entendu, il y avait eu des craintes de la part des élèves sur le fait que le problème 'Snape' n'était que déplacé. Au début de l'année scolaire, les deux questions majeures qui avaient donné pendant un temps des sueurs froides à certains étaient: Lucius Malfoy va-t-il être une seconde terreur des cachots, totalement partial et favorisant la maison Serpentard? Et, Severus Snape va-t-il être aussi infernal en cours de défense contre les forces du mal que ce qu'il était en cours de potion?

La première question avait vite eu sa réponse. Lucius Malfoy était un professeur compétent et impartial. Pour la deuxième question, la réponse était un peu plus mitigée. Certes, croire que Severus Snape allait changer du tout au tout après la guerre et devenir un gentil professeur de DCFM tenait purement et simplement du délire, mais il y avait quand même eu du changement. Snape continuait à favoriser impunément la maison des verts et argents mais il semblait aussi plus détendu et engageant. À croire que d'avoir enfin pu obtenir ce poste tant espéré depuis des années avait quelque peu calmé ses nerfs, rendant la perspective de se rendre à ses cours moins cauchemardesque.

Ce changement de comportement, aussi subtil soit-il, fut aussitôt mis en relation avec le changement de poste. Hors si le professeur Snape s'occupait de la DCFM c'était parce que celui de potion était pris. Et le poste de maître des potions était occupé par nul autre que Lucius Malfoy. Lui-même amant du héros national Harry Potter. Et puis, si Harry Potter voulait faire sa vie avec cet homme c'était bien qu'au fonds c'était quelqu'un de bien. D'où la croyance profonde de certains que Lucius Malfoy était une bénédiction car, de fil en aiguille, lui seul avait pu réaliser l'exploit de rendre Snape moins désagréable à vivre.

Il était donc établi de manière générale que le professeur Malfoy était impartial et juste envers ses élèves. Hors, en ces jours tragiques où il était transformé en femme, la population de Poudlard eut la désagréable surprise de découvrir que sa colère était une plaie sur laquelle il ne valait mieux pas tomber. En deux semaines, Lucius avait donné tant de punition qu'il avait réussi à battre un record jusque là multi-centenaire à Poudlard. Plus personne n'osait plus se moquer des septième année de potion en sa présence sous peine de terribles représailles.

Le calme revenu dans sa salle de cours et les couloirs, on aurait pu croire que l'homme se serait calmé. Que nenni! Alors même que Poudlard retrouvait un semblant de sérénité, leur professeur trouvait le moyen de se disputer avec son compagnon, Harry Potter, faisant ainsi souffler un nouveau vent de terreur sur le cours de potion. Car il n'y avait aucun doute qu'une dispute de couple était à l'origine de changement radical d'humeur du blond. Lucius Malfoy était devenu aussi engageant que Severus Snape dans ses mauvais jours. Et Harry Potter, revenu depuis peu dormir dans la tour de Griffondor, avait l'air dans un tel état colère que des premières années de Poufsouffle s'étaient enfui en courant en le croisant un jour dans un couloir.

L'ambiance n'était clairement pas à la fête et les seuls à s'en réjouir étaient peut être les fans d'Harry Potter qui voyaient avec espoir la place se libérer auprès de leur héros.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Ron touilla mollement son chocolat chaud avec sa cuillère. Depuis sa mésaventure avec Hermione quelques jours plus tôt, il n'avait plus envie de rien. Il s'était souvent repassé le déroulement de toute cette histoire dans la tête, se disant qu'il avait peut être mal fait quelque chose, qu'Hermione ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, qu'il aurait pu y mettre un peu plus du sien. Il cherchait n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à relativiser cet évènement mais n'y arrivait pas.

Quelle que soit la manière dont il abordait le problème, cela ne faisait qu'amplifier sa colère et sa détresse. Il aimait Hermione. Il l'aimait vraiment. Ils s'étaient tournés autour pendant des mois avant de finalement s'avouer leurs sentiments et sortir ensemble. Et même là cela n'avait pas été facile, il avait fallu composer avec les défauts de chacun qui avaient tendance à taper sur les nerfs de l'autre, tout cela pendant une période trouble de guerre où chacun d'eux pouvait mourir à tout moment. Et pourtant, à force de persévérance, ils y étaient arrivé. Jusqu'à ce que tout parte en morceaux.

Hermione et lui avaient changé de sexe. Ce simple fait était déjà dur à accepter par Ron alors quand Hermione était venue le trouver pour faire l'amour il avait de suite refusé. Mais elle avait insisté, arguant que Ron n'avait pas confiance en elle, qu'il ne l'aimait pas. En fin de compte il avait accepté. En soit ça avait été une très mauvaise idée dès le départ. Il n'y avait rien pas grand chose à dire, ça avait été dans l'ensemble assez désagréable. À la fin le sourire d'Hermione lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien alors il s'était tût.

Le lendemain, Hermione avait voulu recommencer. Cette fois il avait émit un refus catégorique. La colère avait pris le pas sur tout le reste et la demande de sa petite amie n'avait fait que mettre de l'huile sur le feu. Finalement, quand elle était revenue vers lui, elle s'était excusé pour son comportement, elle avait pleuré. Ron ne doutait pas que les regrets de la jeune fille soient sincères, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas pardonner. Peut être aussi parce qu'elle ne demandait pas pardon pour ce pourquoi il lui en voulait. Ron comprenait parfaitement qu'une première fois pouvait se révéler être une expérience assez douloureuse. Ce qui le mettait en colère, c'était qu'elle ne se soit rendue compte de rien. Il n'y en avait eu que pour elle et pas un instant elle ne s'était inquiétée de savoir s'il avait lui aussi pris du plaisir ou non.

Harry lui avait dit qu'il dramatisait un peu les faits. Que le manque de prévenance d'Hermione n'était en aucun cas intentionnel. Au fond de lui, Ron savait que son ami avait raison mais accepter que sa petite amie ait si peu de considération envers ce qu'il pouvait ressentir n'était pas facile.

Un peu plus loin, à la table des rouge et or, Hermione regardait son petit ami, bien parti pour devenir son ex petit ami, avec tristesse. Pas une fois malgré ses tentatives elle n'avait réussi à avoir une conversation avec lui pour s'expliquer. Le jeune homme la fuyait comme la peste.

Elle avait bien sûr cherché du soutien auprès d'Harry, souhaitant qu'il fasse l'intermédiaire entre eux pour arranger les choses, mais ce dernier avait vite coupé court à cet espoir. Ron lui avait entre temps tout raconté et Harry ne voulait pas prendre parti entre ses deux plus vieux amis. Hermione n'avait pu qu'accepter son choix d'autant plus que le jeune homme était d'humeur massacrante depuis plusieurs jours.

Hermione savait qu'il allait falloir du temps avant que Ron puisse lui pardonner son comportement mais l'attente était dure. Elle n'avait personne a qui confier ses problèmes. Harry était d'hors et déjà à exclure. Pansy filait tellement le parfait amour avec Draco que ça la rendait malade à l'idée même de lui parler du désastre de son couple. Giny était elle aussi à exclure car étant la sœur de Ron cela poserait forcement des problèmes. Mais voilà, à part ce petit cercle d'amis, il n'y avait personne à qui elle pouvait se confier sans que l'histoire ne se répète dans tout Poudlard. Et si cela venait à arriver, elle pourrait dire définitivement adieu à tout avenir avec Ron.

C'est donc avec de profonds regrets qu'elle regarda le jeune homme se lever de table et quitter la grande salle pour aller en cours. Encore une fois elle remarquait que son petit ami pourtant si glouton en temps normal n'avait presque rien mangé.

- Harry, appela-t-elle sortant son ami de ses pensées. Tu viens?

- J'arrive.

Les deux amis se levèrent et se dirigèrent à leur tour vers leur cours de potion. À croire que le sort s'acharnait sur le fameux trio infernal de Griffondor. La mine d'Harry s'assombrissait un peu plus à chaque pas en direction de leur salle de cours. Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre Harry et Lucius, le brun avait tout sauf envie de se trouver en sa présence. Hermione était bien tentée de lui demander pourquoi mais, vu son humeur, elle préférait s'abstenir. Inutile pour elle de se mettre son meilleur ami à dos en plus du reste.

Après quelques minutes d'attente devant leur salle de cours, Lucius arriva ouvrant la porte à la volée et adjoignant d'un geste sec les élèves à entrer. Debout derrière son bureau, le blond tenta d'accrocher le regard de son amant mais ce dernier ne leva pas les yeux vers lui et s'installa au fond de la classe. Avec un soupir, il ne put que se résigner à commencer son cours.

Depuis ce fameux soir où il avait frappé Harry, il n'avait pas pu une seule fois s'excuser proprement. Harry était en colère et refusait de se retrouver seul avec lui. La seule fois où il avait réussi à coincer le jeune homme dans un couloir désert, Lucius s'était fait remettre assez sèchement à sa place par un Harry lui demandant de garder des relation d'élève - professeur à partir de maintenant. Autant dire que Lucius était déçu mais n'avait aucunement l'intention de baisser les bras.

Les deux heures de potions se déroulèrent dans un silence quasi-religieux. On aurait pu entendre les mouches voler si tant est que ces dernières aient pu survivre aux vapeurs étouffantes dégagées par la dizaine de chaudrons fumants dans la pièce. Lucius passaient dans les rangs, corrigeant un peu sèchement les erreurs de certains et se contentant d'un vague signe de tête lorsque les potions allaient bien. Pas un seul point ne fut accordé à qui que ce soit pendant ce cours mais personne ne s'en plaint.

La sonnerie de fin de cours fut accueillie avec soulagement, et après un devoir de cinq rouleaux de parchemin sur les effets de la poudre de serpent bicorne du Brésil dans les potions de soins pour le prochain cours, les élèves purent enfin quitter l'atmosphère oppressante des cachots.

- Mr Potter, appela Lucius d'une voix ferme. Veillez rester un moment, je dois vous parler.

Harry, qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, s'arrêta net. Il hésita un instant. Lucius avait pris le ton d'un professeur s'adressant à son élève mais il doutait fortement que ce dont l'autre homme voulait lui parler avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec les cours. Néanmoins, Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir son amant éternellement, et le regard appuyé que lui lança Draco depuis le couloir finit de le convaincre de rester. Avec un soupir résigné, il referma la porte de la salle de classe et se retrouva seul avec Lucius.

- Mr Potter, je…

- Arrêtes avec tes Mr Potter, l'interrompit Harry agacé. Nous savons tout les deux de quoi tu veux me parler.

Lucius le regarda fixement. Son visage était indéchiffrable pour n'importe qui mais Harry avait appris à voir au-delà du masque de l'ainé des Malfoy, et ce qu'il vit fut de la tristesse et du doute. Honteux de déclencher ce genre d'émotions chez l'autre homme, Harry soupira légèrement avant de s'assoir et fit comprendre d'un geste à Lucius de venir s'assoir près de lui.

Au fond de lui, Harry savait qu'il n'était plus vraiment en colère contre le blond pour l'avoir frappé. La gifle en elle-même ne lui avait pas fait si mal physiquement mais c'était le simple fait que son homme ait levé la main sur lui qui l'avait blessé.

Lucius contourna lentement son bureau et alla s'assoir sur une chaise près de son amant. Maintenant qu'Harry était là face à lui, apparemment prêt à l'écouter, le blond ne savait plus par où commencer.

- Harry, je… je suis vraiment désolé pour la façon dont je me suis comporté, commença-t-il incertain. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je… j'étais jaloux et furieux, et… j'avais peur de te perdre… J'ai perdu le contrôle de mes nerfs… Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux…

Harry écoutait attentivement. Il sentait que Lucius regrettait amèrement son geste mais surtout il voyait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps dans le regard de son amant. La peur. Lucius semblait terrifié à l'idée de le perdre. Harry en était décontenancé. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu cet homme si droit et solide se laisser aller à montrer sa peur c'était lorsqu'il était sorti du coma à Sainte Mangouste. Ce regard, il l'avait vu dans les yeux de Lucius pendant des semaines, chaque fois qu'Harry s'endormait le blond avait peur de ne plus le voir se réveiller.

Réalisant dans quelle situation ils avaient trouvé le moyen de s'embourber tout les deux, Harry comprit qu'il était plus que temps de pardonner. Le jeune homme se rendait compte à quel point, tout à sa colère, il avait été dur envers Lucius et l'avait fait souffrir inutilement.

- Je ne t'en veux plus, Lucius.

Lucius ne réagit pas tout de suite tant il était étonné. En demandant à Harry de rester après le cours, il s'était attendu à devoir batailler ferme pour obtenir que son amant accepte seulement de l'écouter. Son pardon lui était tout à coup accordé tellement vite qu'il en était décontenancé. Une fois la surprise passée, Lucius ne put réprimer un profond soupir de soulagement de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Face à lui, Harry baissa aussitôt la tête d'un air coupable. Lucius en fut très étonné et légèrement inquiet. Qu'avait bien pu faire Harry pour se sentir coupable envers lui? En quelques secondes sa jalousie revint au galop mais il se maitrisa. Les conséquences avaient été assez catastrophiques la dernière fois pour en retenir la leçon.

- Harry? Appela-t-il doucement.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration. Il devait à son tour faire son mea-culpa auprès de Lucius. Et ce, avant que le blond ne se pose trop de questions, se dit-il en voyant l'éclair de jalousie passer dans son regard.

- Je dois te faire moi aussi des excuses, dit-t-il.

- Pourquoi?

- Je me suis mal comporté avec toi. C'est vrai que j'était vraiment en colère contre toi lorsque tu m'as frappé mais… je n'aurais pas dû t'éviter ces derniers jours. J'ai été excessif et je sais que je t'ai fait du mal en me comportant comme je l'ai fait. Je te demande pardon pour tout ça.

Plus Lucius l'écoutait et plus son sourire s'élargissait. En fin de compte, Harry s'excusait pour quelque chose dont il ne lui en voulait pas.

- Ce n'est rien, Harry. Oublions tout ça s'il te plait.

- Mais à cause de mon attitude toute l'école a cru que nous avions rompu.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

La phrase avait été dite sous le ton d'une affirmation mais Harry avait entendu le léger tremblement dans la voix de son amant. Il avait été si immature que même l'homme qu'il aime avait fini par douter de son engagement dans leur couple.

- Je t'aime Lucius, déclara Harry en attrapant les mains de Lucius dans les siennes. Je suis désolé si tu as cru que je ne voulais plus de toi, mais je te jure je n'ai pas traversé tout ce que j'ai traversé pour vivre pleinement ma vie avec toi, pour te laisser m'échapper à la moindre petite contrariété.

Sur ce, Harry attrapa fermement la nuque du blond pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Lucius se laissa de suite aller à ce baisé, poussant un profond gémissement de bien être. Une semaine. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il n'avait pu embrasser le jeune homme, le toucher. Et bien plus de temps encore qu'ils n'avaient fait l'amour ensemble. Tout ça à cause d'une potion ratée dont il avait toutes les difficultés du monde à accepter les effets.

- Harry, souffla-t-il entre deux baisés. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement.

Ces simples mots enflammèrent le sang d'Harry qui se releva en entrainant Lucius avec lui. Les deux chaises sur lesquelles ils étaient jusque là assis furent renversées par terre. Pris dans leur étreinte, les deux hommes ne s'en rendirent même pas compte. Ils étaient tant collés l'un à l'autre qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils cherchaient à fusionner leur deux corps ensemble. En fin de compte, la séparation avait été dure autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

À bout de souffle, Harry s'arracha à la bouche de son amant seulement pour plonger son visage dans le cou de ce dernier. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la jugulaire de Lucius qui pencha la tête sur le coté pour lui faciliter l'accès.

Pendant que son jeune amant s'activait dans son cou Lucius ne resta pas inactif. Ses mains repartirent à la découverte du corps entre ses bras, s'aventurant sous la chemise d'Harry pour redessiner les moindre contour du torse qui s'offrait à lui.

'Toc, toc'

- Mais c'est pas vrai, pesta Harry mécontent d'être dérangé.

Lucius aussi était assez contrarié par cette interruption. Après des jours de séparation, voilà qu'on ne le laissait même pas profiter de ses retrouvailles avec son amant en paix. Ce dernier, apparemment décidé à faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu dans l'espoir que ce visiteur importun ne se lasse et s'en aille, reprit la bouche de Lucius entre ses lèvres.

Cependant, les coups à la porte se réitérèrent, faisant ainsi comprendre au couple que qui que soit leur visiteur, il ne s'en irait pas tant qu'on ne lui aurait pas ouvert. À contre cœur, Lucius s'écarta du jeune homme en remettant un peu d'ordre dans ses habits. Une fois que les deux hommes furent un peu plus convenable, Lucius invita la personne derrière la porte à entrer.

- Lucius, lança le professeur Dumbledore en entrant. Et Harry, constata-t-il au passage les yeux plus pétillant que jamais. Bien, très bien, je voulais te voir aussi.

- A quel sujet professeur? Demanda Lucius.

- Cornelius Fudge est dans mon bureau. Il désire vous parler.

- Ce connard!

- Harry, je t'en pris, un peu de tenue.

Le jeune homme se contenta de croiser les bras en pestant dans sa barbe. Fudge lui pourrissait la vie depuis la fin de la guerre, et même encore avant cela lorsqu'il ne croyait pas au retour de Voldemort. Loin de lui l'envie de lui faire des sourires et autres complaisances après tout le mal qu'il leur avait fait à lui et Lucius.

- Je comprend ton animosité à l'égard de notre ministre mais mieux vaut ne pas trop encourager son désir de vous causer des problèmes à tout deux.

- D'accord, consentit Harry.

- Que nous veut-il? Intervint Lucius.

- Je l'ignore. Mais l'enquête qui pèse sur vous, Lucius, touche à sa fin. Peut être que cette visite impromptue à un rapport avec cela.

- Je vois.

- Avant que vous ne le demandiez. J'ai avertit Cornelius de votre… transformation. Cela évitera sûrement de créer un malaise de plus dans la conversation.

- On est plus à ça près.

- Harry, s'il te plait, le réprimanda une fois de plus le directeur. Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas beaucoup mais fait un effort pour te montrer courtois lors de cet entretien. Cela pourrait bien avancer la fin de l'enquête contre Lucius et Draco.

- Je sais. Mais il n'est pas question que j'accepte un travail au ministère ou que je fasse je ne sais quelle conférence de presse à la gloire de ce crétin pour qu'il nous laisse tranquille.

- Personne ne te demande ça. Ne lui donne simplement pas de raison de s'en prendre à toi, légalement.

- Ne vous en faites pas, professeur, dit Lucius en mettant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour le calmer. Tout se passera aussi courtoisement que possible.

Ce n'était pas à proprement parlé une garantie pour le bon déroulement de cette entrevue avec Cornelius Fudge, mais Albus compris qu'il n'obtiendrait pas mieux et qu'il devrait s'en contenter.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Les trois hommes se mirent en route pour le bureau directorial. Albus Dumbledore était en tête, suivit de Lucius et Harry marchant cote à cote. Pendant tout le trajet, Lucius s'évertua à calmer les nerfs du jeune homme qui, depuis que Fudge avait publiquement accusé son amant d'utiliser une potion de philtre d'amour pour garder le contrôle d'Harry, avait de la peine à cacher son animosité face au ministre.

Arrivés devant la statue gardant l'entrée du bureau, ils virent Draco qui les attendait patiemment, adossé contre le mur de pierre. En les voyant approcher, il se redressa le visage grave.

- Draco, salua le Pr Dumbledore. Je vois que Severus vous a bien averti de la situation.

- Oui, mais il ne m'a pas dit de quoi Fudge voulait nous parler.

- Je sais. C'est-ce que nous allons découvrir. Bon, puisque tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir monter. _Eclair au café._

La statue en forme d'aigle pivota sur elle-même, libérant l'escalier en colimaçon. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tout les quatre dans le bureau, Cornelius Fudge les attendait installé dans un fauteuil en triturant nerveusement son chapeau melon. En les voyant, le ministre de la magie se leva et leur fit un geste de la tête en se tenant raide à coté de son siège attendant que les nouveaux arrivés s'assoient. Une fois tout le monde installé, il se rassit, tentant d'ignorer le physique résolument féminin de Malfoy père et fils.

- Très bien, monsieur le ministre. Voici messieurs Malfoy et Potter comme vous me l'avez demandé. Pouvons-nous à présent connaitre le raison de votre visite à Poudlard?

- Oui, je vous remercie, répondit l'homme d'un air pincé. Voilà, en l'occasion du premier anniversaire de la défaite du Vous-Savez-Qui, un hommage national va être rendu en l'honneur des combattants de la guerre et de toutes les victimes du mage noir.

Voyant que seul le silence lui répondait, Fudge se résolue à poursuivre sa tirade.

- En tant que vainqueur de Vous-Savez-Qui, Mr Potter, vous êtes bien entendu convié à participer à l'évènement.

Un nouveau silence pesant s'installa. Harry ne semblait pas du tout enclin à faciliter la tache de Fudge. Ce dernier se tortilla un moment dans son fauteuil mal à l'aise avant de pousser un soupir résigné.

- En tant qu'héros de guerre, les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix sont eux aussi convié et…

Son regard dévia sur les deux blond qui le fixaient d'un regard de marbre. Regard qui se durcit encore plus pour Lucius lorsque les yeux du ministre glissèrent rapidement sur son corps.

- Et… heu… bien sûr vous en faites partie Messieurs.

- Malgré l'enquête complémentaire qui pèse toujours sur nous? Demanda Lucius narquois.

- Cette enquête… répondit le ministre très embêté. Je suis aussi venu vous annoncer que le ministère a décidé, après mûre réflexion, de mettre fin à cette enquête, votre innocence et votre rôle inestimable pendant la guerre ayant été clairement établie lors de votre procès.

Fudge n'attendait aucun remerciements et n'en reçu aucun. C'est tout juste s'il aperçu du soulagement sur le visage du plus jeune des Malfoy. Lucius pour sa part n'avait pas changé d'expression et Harry Potter le fixait toujours comme un rapace observe sa proie avant d'attaquer. Seul Albus Dumbledore semblait très satisfait de cette décision et arborait ce qui, pour Fudge, était un sourire très agaçant.

- Bien, lança le vieil homme apparemment enchanté par la nouvelle. Voilà un dénouement plus que sage et raisonné. Je suppose que l'annonce sera faite publiquement dans les prochains jours pour que tout malentendu sur Draco et Lucius soit définitivement levé.

- Oui… Bien sûr. Le mangemagot enverra une note à la Gazette du Sorcier pour dissiper tout soupçon…

Le reniflement indigné d'Harry fut clairement perçu par chacun mais toutes les personnes présentes firent comme si elles ne l'avaient pas entendu. Seul Draco se permit un sourire narquois, partageant parfaitement le point de vue du brun. Fudge, même lorsqu'il se voyait contraint d'abandonner les charges contre eux, trouvait quand même le moyen de minimiser sa défaite et surtout d'éviter à tout prix que celle-ci soit révélée au grand public. Il n'y aura pas d'excuse publique de la part de leur _cher _ministre, juste une vulgaire note rédigée par quelqu'un d'autre. Nul doute que s'il avait pu l'éviter, Fudge aurait envoyé quelqu'un d'autre pour les informer de l'arrêt de l'enquête, voire une simple note, qui sait.

Harry n'était même pas surpris de ce comportement. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que Cornelius Fudge savait retourner sa veste plus vite que son ombre. Malgré sa stupidité et son incompétence en tant que ministre, il traversait les coups durs, trouvant toujours une quelconque parade pour revenir blanc comme neige au devant de la scène. Cela tapait vraiment sur les nerfs d'Harry mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

- Pour ce qui est de la soirée de commémoration de la fin de la guerre, reprit Albus imperturbable. Je suppose que nous recevrons tous des invitations officielles de la part du ministère auxquelles nous répondrons positivement ou non dans les règles afin qu'aucun malentendu ne puisse s'immiscer dans cette importante cérémonie.

Quelle que soit la remarque qu'avait voulu faire Harry à ce moment là fut perdu lorsqu'au moment même où il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, il sentit la main de son amant se poser sur son bras pour le faire taire. Il retint de justesse le grognement mécontent qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge en jetant un regard courroucé à Lucius. Cependant le jeune homme ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. S'il était énervé qu'on l'empêche de balancer ses quatre vérités à Fudge, Lucius quand à lui avait un regard qui le défiait clairement d'oser dire quoi que ce soit maintenant.

- Bon, finit par dire Cornelius sentant qu'un énième silence commençait à s'installer. J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire… Je vais rentrer au ministère, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Une nouvelle remarque acerbe monta aux lèvres d'Harry en entendant cela mais il la retint. À ses oreilles, les mots « travail » et « Fudge » sonnaient très mal ensemble. Il garda le silence lorsque le ministre salua l'assemblée présente, salut uniquement rendu par le Pr Dumbledore. Lucius et Draco se contentèrent à nouveau d'un signe de tête alors qu'Harry se murait dans un mutisme borné.

- Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de lui dire ma façon de penser? Finit-il par demander, boudeur, une fois que Fudge eut quitté les lieux.

- Harry. Ça fait des mois que je subi les enquêtes du ministère. Je comprend que tu veuilles l'envoyer paitre, comme nous tous d'ailleurs, mais mieux vaut ne pas ré-attiser sa colère alors même que Draco et moi sommes enfin lavés de tous soupçons. Je t'assure que Fudge serait tout à fait capable de trouver un autre moyen pour nous causer du tord si tu le provoquais ouvertement.

Harry baissa la tête, pris de remord. Une fois encore, il se laisser dicter par ses émotions et oubliait un peu qu'il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir subir les conséquences de ses actes. Lucius avait raison, Fudge était tout à fait capable de trouver un nouveau moyen de leur pourrir la vie s'il ne se maitrisait pas un peu mieux

- Je suis désolé, dit-il penaud.

- Ce n'est rien. Maintenant que toute cette histoire est finie, nous allons pouvoir avoir une vie un peu plus normale.

- C'est vrai.

- Et puis on va enfin pouvoir avoir accès à nos propriétés et comptes en banque, ajouta Draco soulagé.

- Pourquoi? Répliqua Harry en souriant. Ça ne te plaisait pas de te faire entretenir par moi?

Depuis le début de l'enquête et la confiscation de tous les actifs des Malfoy, Lucius et Draco avait vécu à la charge d'Harry. Si ce dernier n'était absolument pas dérangé par ce fait, ayant lui-même un compte à Gringotts extrêmement bien rempli, les deux blonds avaient eu beaucoup plus de difficultés à l'accepter. Devoir se reposer financièrement sur quelqu'un était un sacré coup à la fierté des deux hommes, même si pour Lucius il s'agissait de son compagnon.

Au départ, Harry avait assez vexé par cette réticence de Lucius à le laisser lui venir en aide. Il avait pris cela comme si Lucius ne le considérait pas digne de lui. Il leur avait fallu plusieurs disputes et de longues explications pour finalement comprendre ce que ressentait chacun. La honte de Lucius a se retrouver sans rien, forcé de dépendre de son compagnon à son âge. Et l'impression d'Harry de ne pas être considéré comme l'égal de Lucius.

Le poste de maître des potions proposé par le professeur Dumbledore avait aussi grandement aidé à désamorcer la situation. Avec un emploi, Lucius s'était sentit moins dépendant. De plus il n'avait pas eu à passer ses journées seuls au Square Grimmaurd pendant que son compagnon et son fils finissaient leurs études. Parce qu'en toute honnêteté, qui aurait embauché un ancien mangemort toujours sous le coup d'une enquête du ministère?

- Si tu veux je peux te rembourser, répondit Draco sur un ton léger.

Il ne se souvenait que trop des hurlements colériques d'Harry lorsque son père lui avait signifié ne pas vouloir de sa pitié. Le terme, très mal choisi il fallait l'avouer, avait déclenché l'ouragan Potter - nom que chaque personnes présente ce jour là utilisait à présent pour se référer à cet épisode -, et Merlin savait à quel point Harry avait de la voix. On avait entendu ses vociférations résonner à travers tout le QG de l'Ordre et personne, pas même le professeur Dumbledore, n'avait osé intervenir. Son père avait dû subir, les yeux exorbités tant il était surpris par l'explosion de rage qu'il venait bien malencontreusement de provoquer.

- Si tu fais ça, Draco, répondit Harry d'une voix doucereuse qui fit avaler sa salive au blond. Je te jure que je te le ferai regretter.

- Bien, bien, bien, lança Albus qui lui aussi se souvenait parfaitement de l'ouragan Potter et ne voulait pas le voir se réitérer dans son bureau. L'arrêt de cette enquête doit être un grand soulagement, n'est-ce pas?

- En effet, répondit Lucius soulagé par le changement de sujet.

- J'ose espérer que tous vos biens récupérés, vous garderez tout de même votre poste jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

- Bien entendu professeur. Je me suis engagé à enseigner les potions cette année et je le ferai. Mais je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas encore si je désire ou non continuer dans cette voie par la suite.

- La politique serait plutôt votre fort en effet.

- Oui. Bien que mes relations avec Fudge, si on peut les nommer ainsi, ne m'encouragent pas vraiment à rechercher un travail au ministère.

- Je ne pense pas que cela poserait grand problème, Lucius. Cornelius verrait certainement le moyen d'augmenter sa popularité en vous embauchant.

- C'est bien ce qui me contrarie, répondit Lucius.

Albus cacha un soupir. Il espérait que Lucius déciderait de rester à Poudlard. Pour une fois qu'il avait un staff complet de professeurs compétents. Mais il était aussi vrai que le métier d'enseignant était loin, très loin, de correspondre à toutes les qualifications du blond.

- Prenez le temps d'y penser Lucius. Après tout il reste plusieurs mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

- Je le ferai.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Harry monta quatre à quatre les marches le menant à son dortoir. Il s'était enfin réconcilié avec son compagnon, Lucius, et n'avait plus qu'une envie, le rejoindre. Depuis qu'ils avaient été interrompu par le professeur Dumbledore, ils n'avaient pas pu se retrouver seuls un seul instant. Après leur entrevue avec Fudge, Harry et Draco avaient dû retourner en cours. À midi, il avait été accaparé par Ron et Hermione, toujours aussi empêtrés dans leurs problèmes. Puis à nouveau les cours. Puis l'entrainement de Quiddich. Et enfin le repas du soir.

Malgré son impatience à retrouver son amant, Harry avait décidé de faire un détour par la tour Griffondor. Pendant sa dispute avec Lucius, il avait déménagé un certain nombre d'affaires dans son dortoir. Harry était conscient que cette attitude avait attisé les rumeurs de séparation entre eux et comptait bien y remédier en se réinstallant dans les appartements du blond.

Il était occupé à balancer à la volée ses affaires dans sa malle lorsque Ron arriva. En voyant Harry, complètement échevelé, faire ses valises à toute vitesse, le roux ne put retenir un sourire. Le premier depuis un bon moment.

- Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que ton séjour parmi nous se termine ce soir.

- Tu penses bien, répondit Harry en souriant.

- Je suis content que ça aille mieux entre vous.

- Merci.

- Je le pense vraiment tu sais. Tu as l'air tellement heureux quand tu es avec lui.

Harry releva la tête vers son ami et cacha un soupir devant son visage à nouveau triste.

- Tu es toujours en colère contre Hermione? Demanda-t-il en abandonnant momentanément sa malle.

- Oui. Non. Je… je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

- Ron, ça ne peut pas durer éternellement cette histoire, soupira Harry.

- Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner.

- Je peux comprendre que de t'avoir forcé la main t'ai blessé mais ce n'était tout de même pas un viol.

- Bien sûr que c'en était pas un. Et je sais aussi que tu me trouves excessif mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je ressent ça auprès d'Hermione. Que j'ai l'impression que mes désirs ou mes opinions passent en second plan pour elle. Ça date de bien avant ma transformation.

Harry comprenait parfaitement le point de vue de son ami. Il était indéniable qu'Hermione était une fille vraiment brillante qui avait la plupart du temps réponse à tout. Cela avait toujours été une de ses grandes qualités et en même temps un défaut. Harry s'était déjà sentit plus d'une fois offensé par les certitudes bien encrées de son amie. La fabuleuse intelligence d'Hermione la faisait parfois se comporter comme si elle détenait la vérité absolue. Si Harry pouvait s'en sentir frustré en étant son ami alors que dire de Ron qui sortait avec elle.

- Alors parles-lui. Comment veux-tu que les choses fonctionnent entre vous si vous ne parlez même pas de vos problèmes? Hermione ne peut tout de même pas deviner ce qui te blesse dans son comportement. Tu dois toi aussi prendre sur toi et lui expliquer ce qui ne te convient pas dans votre couple.

- Je sais… Je lui parlerai mais pour le moment je ne suis pas prêt.

Harry s'approcha de son ami et le prit dans ses bras. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes mais ce fut suffisant pour remettre un peu de baume au cœur de Ron.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher de finir ta valise et rejoindre blondi senior, lança Ron de meilleure humeur.

Harry sourit d'un air entendu qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Ron. Harry termina s'entasser ses affaires dans la malle et la referma avant de la réduire d'un coup de baguette.

- Bon, j'y vais, finit-il par dire en rangeant la malle dans sa poche.

- D'accord. On se voit demain.

- Ron, s'interrompit Harry en passant près de son ami. J'espère vraiment que vous allez pouvoir régler vos problèmes avec Hermione. Ce se voit que vous vous aimez. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

Sur ces mots, Harry quitta le dortoir laissant le roux réfléchir aux paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Ron était touché par ce que venait de dire son ami mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de douter. Il savait bien qu'Hermione l'aimait et qu'il aimait Hermione. Mais l'amour était-il suffisant?

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Lucius regarda nerveusement la pendule accrochée au mur en se demandant une fois de plus si Harry allait venir. Il n'avait pas pu voir son amant de toute la journée après avoir quitté le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Ce soir après le repas, Lucius avait supposé qu'Harry viendrait le rejoindre et était donc retourné dans ses appartements pour l'attendre. Mais faute est de constater que trois quart d'heures après le dîner, Harry n'arrivait toujours pas.

Les deux hommes n'étaient plus en froid, mais Harry et lui n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé après que son comportement lui ait été pardonné. Lucius commençait sérieusement à se demander si Harry ne souhaitait pas reprendre doucement sa relation avec lui. Peut être ne voulait-il pas se précipiter et avait-il décidé de rester dormir à la tour Griffondor cette nuit encore. La porte des appartements s'ouvrant sur Harry fit taire ses inquiétudes.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda Harry en remarquant l'air soulagé de Lucius à son arrivée.

- Je commençait seulement à me demander si tu allais venir.

- Désolé, sourit Harry. Je suis passé par mon dortoir récupérer mes affaires, expliqua-t-il en sortant sa malle réduite de sa poche.

Lucius se releva du canapé en secouant légèrement la tête. Encore une fois il s'inquiétait pour un rien. Il s'approcha d'Harry et l'embrassa doucement avant de s'écarter provoquant un grognement mécontent chez Harry.

- Vil tentateur, marmonna le brun.

Lucius se contenta de sourire avant de se diriger vers la chambre le cœur battant. Il se sentait nerveux sur la suite des évènements ne sachant comment Harry allait réagir. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le jeune homme le suivre ramenant sa malle à sa taille normale. Pendant toute la journée, il y avait pensé et avait finalement décidé à laisser sa gène et ses appréhensions de coté.

Harry rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et attrapa sa malle avant de la lâcher brutalement sous le coup de la surprise en entrant dans la chambre. Il ne prêta pas attention au bruit fracassant produit tant il était stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait. Lucius se tenait debout devant le lit. Lucius qui venait de retirer sa robe de chambre. Lucius qui ne portait rien sous sa robe de chambre.

- Lucius? Que…?

- J'ai envi de toi, répondit-il simplement.

Harry laissa son regard dériver sur le corps nu qui lui faisait face et eut soudain très chaud. Depuis sa transformation, Lucius ne l'avait jamais laissé le voir nu. Harry avait la confirmation de ce qu'il avait toujours su, son amant était magnifique. De longues jambes, une taille fine, une poitrine généreuse. Le jeune homme ne voulait plus qu'une chose, toucher son amant, avec ses mains, ses lèvres, son corps. À présent à l'étroit dans son pantalon, Harry s'avança doucement.

Lucius avait subit le regard d'Harry sur son corps sans rien dire. Il était un peu troublé par le regard de prédateur de son amant mais les réactions plus que visibles du corps du jeune homme lui donnait des frissons.

- Tu es sûr de toi? Demanda Harry ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de Lucius.

- Oui. Viens.

Harry s'approcha en quelques pas rapides et entoura son amant de ses bras. Leur bouche se trouvèrent dans un baiser passionné qui les laissa à bout de souffle. Harry sentait le désir monter en lui et déjà son membre se gonflait douloureusement, pris au piège dans son pantalon. Cela faisait trois longues semaines qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, se jeter sur Lucius et le prendre sur le champs. Mais il se retint. Il savait que Lucius prenait sur lui pour le laisser le toucher dans ce corps. Si Harry voulait éviter quelque chose, c'était bien faire la même erreur qu'Hermione avec Ron.

- Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux…?

- Si tu me reposes cette question Harry, souffla dangereusement Lucius, je te ferai faire abstinence pendant les trois prochains mois.

- Tu n'oserais pas.

- Tu crois ça?

Lucius sourit et s'éloigna d'Harry pour s'allonger sur le lit. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et invita son amant à le rejoindre d'un geste. Harry s'approcha doucement, s'allongeant à ses cotés sans un mot.

Comme s'il s'agissait de la toute première fois, les gestes d'Harry se firent presque révérencieux en caressant son amant sous lui. Ses mains tremblaient comme au début de leur relation, lorsque tout est nouveau et que le corps de l'autre est inconnu. Entre excitation et appréhension, Harry et Lucius se redécouvraient, retrouvant les bons gestes.

- Harry…

La tête basculée en arrière, Lucius avait l'impression que son corps était en feu. Au dessus de lui, Harry finissait de retirer ses derniers habits, les laissant tout deux entièrement nus. En se rallongeant l'un contre l'autre, un long gémissement s'échappa de leurs lèvres.

Lentement, Harry commença à déposer de légers baisers le long de la mâchoire du blond jusqu'à atteindre le lobe de l'oreille qu'il mordilla doucement. De sa langue, il traça un sillon brulant le long de la jugulaire de Lucius qui commençait à se tordre de désir sous lui. Arrivé à la base du cou, Harry déposa ses lèvres sur la peau fragile, léchant et embrassant jusqu'à laisser la trace violette de son passage. Satisfait de son œuvre, le jeune homme reprit sa descente et se redressa au niveau de la poitrine.

Lucius observait, gêné, son amant. Ce dernier semblait hésiter sur la suite des évènements. Prenant sur lui, Lucius attrapa doucement la main d'Harry et la posa sur un des seins. Au dessus de lui, le jeune homme avait soudain retenu sa respiration. Finalement, du bout des doigts, Harry se mit à caresser cette poitrine, appréciant la douceur et la finesse de la peau. Lucius sentit des frissons le parcourir de part en part et se cambra de plaisir lorsque des lèvres virent rejoindre la main sur lui.

- Harry, souffla-t-il.

- Est-ce que je fais les choses comme il faut? Demanda le jeune homme un peu inquiet.

- Oui, c'est parfait.

Rasséréné, Harry continua ses caresses, descendant plus bas, flattant les flancs sensibles. Arrivé au niveau du sexe de son amant, Harry sentit son inexpérience lui revenir en pleine figure. Si lui et Lucius avaient appris ensemble le sexe homosexuel, Harry ne connaissait rien, si ce n'est la théorie, de la marche à suivre avec une femme. Ne voulant pas mettre Lucius plus dans l'embarras en lui posant des questions assez malvenues, Harry préféra se laisser guider à l'instinct. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de son amant et les écarta avec douceur. Sous ses paumes, il sentit très nettement Lucius se tendre d'appréhension.

Lucius garda les yeux fixés au plafond alors que son amant se trouvait au niveau de cette intimité dont il avait tellement honte. Soudain un cri aigu s'échappa de ses lèvres en sentait la langue d'Harry se poser sur son sexe.

- Non, ne fais pas… Ha!

Lucius rejeta violement la tête en arrière en sentant cette langue entrer doucement en lui. Son amant commença à faire de lents mouvements en lui. La sensation, très étrange, le fit trembler de plaisir de la tête aux pieds. Petit à petit, ses muscles se détendirent laissant ses sensations le traverser.

Harry releva la tête et sourit en voyant son amant abandonné dans les draps. Sa petite attention semblait avoir l'effet escompté. Posant un léger baiser au niveau du nombril, Harry remonta doucement le long du corps alangui jusqu'il soit face à face avec son amant. Leur bouche se trouvèrent instantanément dans un baisé fiévreux. Les deux hommes se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

Harry porta deux doigts à sa bouche et commença à les humidifier sous le regard brulant de Lucius. Une fois fait il redescendit sa main et inséra un premier doigt dans l'intimité chaude. Sous lui, Lucius avait retenu sa respiration sous l'intrusion avant de se relaxer lentement. Le jeune homme entama un lent mouvement de va et viens, encouragé par les soupirs du blond. Quelques minutes plus tard un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier. Lucius se crispa légèrement un instant d'inconfort avant de se détendre sous les caresses de son amant. Bientôt la chambre fut emplie de cris de plaisir à demi étouffés par Lucius, gêné par les sons suraigus qu'il parvenait à produire bien malgré lui.

- Harry! S-stop, je ne peux plus… Ha!

Le jeune homme retira rapidement ses doigts. Lui aussi sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. D'un geste vif, il attrapa le tube de lubrifiant et enduisit son membre gorgé de sang. Il se rallongea ensuite sur Lucius qui passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tu es prêt? Demanda Harry d'une voix rendue roque par l'excitation.

- Oui, viens…

Tout doucement, Harry commença à pénétrer son amant et sentit aussitôt les ongles de ce dernier s'enfoncer avec force dans son dos. Stoppant tout mouvement, il se redressa légèrement pour regarder le visage crispé de douleur de Lucius.

- Vas plus doucement, siffla Lucius en tentent de refouler la douleur.

- Désolé.

Harry attendit un moment jusqu'à ce le blond ne se détende et lui fasse signe de continuer. Plus lentement encore, Harry reprit ses mouvement, s'enfonçant avec douceur dans l'intimité de son amant, s'arrêtant à chaque crispations de l'homme. Finalement il se retrouva complètement à l'intérieur de Lucius et poussa un profond gémissement de plaisir. Sous lui, Lucius avait la respiration laborieuse, il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir aussi mal que lors de sa première fois avec Harry en tant qu'homme.

- Est-ce que ça va, mon amour?

- Oui, ça va… Tu peux continuer…

Avec précautions, Harry se retira presque entièrement avant de se renfoncer en poussant un grognement de plaisir. De lents mouvements de va et viens s'installèrent. Lucius sentait la douleur s'effacer un peu plus à chaque poussée en lui. Des vagues de plaisir le traversaient l'aidant à accepter le membre de son amant dans ce sexe étranger.

Petit à petit, les mouvements s'accélérèrent jusqu'à devenir erratiques. Les deux hommes étaient en sueur, sentant leur libération approcher rapidement. À ce point pris dans le plaisir, Harry ne se formalisa plus de notions de douceur et prévenance. Il pilonnait son amant avec force, encouragé par les cris extatiques qu'il obtenait en retour.

- Lucius… Han! J-je ne tiens plus!

- Alors viens, mon amour…

- Je t'aime!

Sur ce dernier cri, Harry fut prit par un orgasme fulgurant. Lucius sentit le jeune homme se tendre et sentit un liquide chaud se rependre dans son intimité. Cette sensation l'amena lui aussi à l'orgasme. Son corps s'arcbouta à l'extrême, les cuises et bras fermement resserrés autour d'Harry.

- Harry!

Le corps satisfait, ils retombèrent tout deux épuisés sur le matelas. Harry réunit ses dernières forces pour se maintenir sur ses avant-bras et ne pas écraser son amant sous son poids. Il retira doucement son membre et se laissa rouler sur le coté, reprenant son souffle.

- C'était plutôt bien, non? Lança-t-il, un sourire de contentement plaqué sur les lèvres.

- Oui, répondit Lucius en se passant une main sur son front en sueur. Un peu étrange mais c'était bien.

Harry se redressa sur le coté et embrassa langoureusement son amant. Son regard dériva tranquillement sur Lucius avant de se figer de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que…? Tu saignes!

Lucius se releva rapidement et rabattit vivement les draps sur ses jambes. Il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir prévu ça.

- Harry, ce n'est rien, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

- Tu plaisantes, tu…

- Stop! Harry… Je… C'est tout à fait normal, c'était la première fois….

- Oh…

Un éclair de compréhension venait de le frapper. Il avait totalement oublié que le corps féminin de Lucius était vierge malgré qu'il soient ensemble depuis plus d'un an. Un peu gêné , Harry lança un sourire d'excuse à son amant.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura Lucius. Moi non plus je n'y pensais pas.

Vraiment embarrassé par la tournure de la conversation, Lucius attrapa rapidement sa baguette et lança un sortilège de nettoyage sur les draps. Finalement il se laissa glisser contre le corps d'Harry et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant.

- Je t'aime Harry.

- Moi aussi.

À suivre…

Bon tout d'abord, toute mes excuses pour le retard, un mois et demi… C'est plus long que ce que j'avais imaginé au départ. Pour une étrange raison, j'ai eu du mal à écrire la dernière scène entre Harry et Lucius. Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà eu de telles difficultés avec un lemon normal.

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^

Merci d'avance pour vos review!

À bientôt.


	4. Partie IV

Salut à tous!

Bien entendu je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires, et plus généralement pour continuer à me lire, et bien entendu pour votre patience (et je sais qu'il en faut avec moi ^^) pour avoir ce nouveau chapitre. ^^

Sans plus attendre voici la quatrième partie de mon petit délire. Malheureusement ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Bonne lecture!

**~ Changement de genre ~**

**Partie IV**

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Harry sortit doucement de son sommeil en s'étirant comme un chat. En ouvrant paresseusement les yeux, son regard tomba sur Lucius qui le regardait tendrement, la tête reposée sur son bras. Harry sourit et se pencha vers son amant pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

- B'jour.

- Bonjour Harry. Bien dormi?

- À merveille. Et toi?

- C'est ma meilleure nuit depuis des semaines.

- Ravi de l'entendre, marmonna Harry en reprenant les lèvres du blond entre les siennes.

Une des mains du brun se glissa doucement sous le drap et se posa sur la hanche de Lucius qui frissonna sous le contact. Le baiser s'approfondit un peu plus à mesure qu'Harry s'allongeait sur son compagnon. Le brun finit par se retrouver totalement sur son compagnon, le recouvrant de son corps. Ses mains se firent plus aventureuses, glissant les long des cuisses du blond, remontant avec une lenteur toute calculée pour aller flatter la poitrine. Lucius finit par s'arracher à regret à la bouche du jeune homme s'attirant un léger grognement mécontent.

- On devrait arrêter là, Harry. Je ne me sens pas prêt à remettre ça de suite.

Harry se redressa avec une moue boudeuse mais n'insista pas plus. Ses mains quittèrent le corps sous lui et il déposa un dernier baisé sur les lèvres de Lucius avant de se laisser rouler sur le coté et sortir du lit. Complètement nu, Harry se dirigea tranquillement vers la fenêtre de la chambre et ouvrit les rideaux en grand sans crainte. Étant au septième étage de la tour Ouest du château, il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un le surprenne à se promener dans le plus simple appareil à sept heures du matin. Se retournant, Harry tomba sur le regard gourmand de son amant qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.

- C'est toi qui as dit non, je te rappelle, taquina Harry.

- Et je le maintiens, rétorqua Lucius sans pour autant cesser de détailler le corps qui lui faisait face.

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête de droite à gauche en souriant. Il avait déjà passé une nuit des plus exquises dans les bras de son amant, il pouvait bien se contenir jusqu'à ce que Lucius veuille recommencer l'expérience. Alors que le blond se levait à son tour, enfilant sa robe de chambre, Harry attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort pour ranger sa malle qui était restée gisant au sol depuis sa chute de la veille.

Tout en remettant ses affaires en place, Harry aperçu du coin de l'œil Lucius entrer dans la salle de bain. Pendant un instant l'idée d'aller rejoindre son amant sous la douche le tenta mais il la repoussa finalement. Il avait passé une excellente nuit avec Lucius. Faire à nouveau l'amour ensemble lui avait rappelé la force de leurs sentiments. Bien entendu Harry aimait profondément Lucius mais l'incident qui le touchait et leur abstinence avait montré au jeune homme l'importance des contacts physiques dans leur couple. Cette nuit ils avaient retrouvé ce petit plus qui leur avait tant manqué ce dernier mois.

Refaire l'amour avec Lucius avait été génial mais n'en restait pas moins étrange. Harry y avait pris beaucoup de plaisir, tout comme Lucius malgré un départ un peu douloureux, mais l'idée qu'il avait tenu le corps d'une femme dans ses bras ne le quittait pas. Il avait été avec Lucius mais ce n'était pourtant pas le corps qu'il avait côtoyé et aimé pendant plus d'un an. Et tout comme son corps, Lucius était lui aussi différent depuis sa transformation. Harry sentait l'homme qu'il aimait plus distant avec lui, comme si les barrières que portaient l'homme avant qu'ils ne deviennent amis puis amant s'étaient en partie remontées. Lucius avait clairement peur de souffrir, Harry s'en était rendu compte lorsque son amant lui avait confié ses doutes.

La potion ratée de Neville avait de bien étranges conséquences. Outre les problèmes tout à fait normaux d'adaptation à leur nouveau physique des personnes concernées, ce sont des problèmes plus profonds qui avaient été révélés. Harry n'avait pas trop suivi les déboires de tous ces camarades mais il ne fallait pas regarder loin pour comprendre que ce changement de sexe avait fait ressortir certains pans de personnalité jusque là bien cachés. Par cette transformation, Harry avait ainsi pu découvrir une nouvelle facette de son amant, celle d'un homme fragile ayant peur de le perdre, faisant prendre conscience au jeune homme que leur couple n'était pas une chose acquise et indestructible. Ron et Hermione avait vu leur couple leur exploser au visage par leur manque de communication et de confiance. Quand à Draco et Pansy, s'ils s'entendaient toujours à merveilles, il s'en était quand même fallu de peu pour qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même situation de Ron et Hermione.

D'une manière générale, Harry trouvait que cette situation n'avait que trop duré. Il voulait retrouver sa vie d'avant, lorsqu'il n'y avait aucune gène entre lui et Lucius, lorsqu'il pouvait se jeter sur son amant pour lui faire l'amour dans son bureau sans que cela soit vécu par ce dernier comme une agression. Harry voulait retrouver l'homme fort et fier dont il était tombé amoureux. Retrouver la complicité qui les liait tout les deux.

- Harry?

Le jeune homme sorti de ses pensées et se retourna vers son amant, drapé dans un peignoir de bain vert foncé. Ce dernier, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche, regardait Harry avec attention. Lucius admettait qu'il avait pu prendre une douche des plus rapide mais qu'Harry n'ai pas bougé d'un pousse tout du long était plus qu'intrigant.

- Tu sembles bien empêtré dans tes pensées, commenta le blond en fronçant des sourcils. Est-ce que tout va bien?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Harry avec un sourire rassurant.

Le brun cacha sa gêne en se retournant vers l'armoire et prendre des affaires propres avant d'aller à son tour dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas trop envie d'expliquer à Lucius que toute cette situation commençait à le lasser, ce n'était pas le jour pour ce genre de discutions. Harry savait pertinemment à quel point Lucius voulait retrouver son corps d'homme au plus vite. Inutile d'en rajouter une couche à son tour.

Lucius regarda le jeune homme s'enfuir dans la salle de bain en fronçant des sourcils. Harry semblait préoccupé par quelque chose mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qui pu le contrarier en seulement quelques minutes. Il espérait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec cette nuit. Après tout ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce qu'ils avaient ressentit et malgré la confiance qu'il portait à Harry, sa crainte que le jeune homme ait un peu trop apprécié son corps féminin restait présente.

Avant d'avoir pu pousser trop loin dans ses inquiétudes, Lucius sentit un élancement de douleur dans son bas ventre qui le fit grimacer. Décidément, de son point de vue avoir un corps de femme était une véritable malédiction.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changé en devenant une femme. Dormir à plat ventre était devenu chose impossible. Sa musculature dont il était somme toute assez fier avait fondue comme neige au soleil. À plusieurs reprises, il avait déjà surpris quelques hommes à fixer certaines parties de son corps avec désir lui donnant des envies furieuses de castration. Et le vide qu'il ressentait entre ses jambes ne disparaissait pas malgré les semaines qui passaient. Sans compter que depuis son réveil ce matin il ressentait une certaine gène due à la perte de sa « virginité », et Merlin savait à quel point ce simple fait l'embarrassait. Sa virilité en avait pris un sacré coup avec cette transformation, et les choses étaient loin d'aller en s'arrangeant.

Lorsqu'il ressorti de la salle d'eau, lavé, habillé et vaguement coiffé, Harry eut la surprise de voir que son amant était toujours dans son peignoir. Amusé, il s'approcha de l'homme assis sur le rebord du lit.

- C'est à ton tour de te perdre dans tes pensées? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Lucius releva brusquement la tête vers lui avant de se détourner légèrement. Harry fronça aussitôt des sourcils, un peu étonné de cette attitude étrange.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il. Tu sembles un peu pâle.

- Tout va bien. Je viens juste de me rappeler qu'avec les évènements d'hier, j'ai oublié de préparer des documents pour mon prochain cours.

- Tu sembles bien préoccupé pour quelques papiers, remarqua doucement Harry.

- Ils sont assez importants. Ça ne te déranges pas d'aller à la grande salle seul?

- Bien sûr que non. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais t'inviter à la table des Griffondors pour prendre ton petit déjeuné avec moi.

- En effet, sourit Lucius.

- On se verra plus tard alors.

- Oui. À plus tard.

Harry se pencha sur les lèvres du blond et l'embrassa doucement en guise de salut. Avec entrain, il attrapa son sac de cours et, après un dernier signe en direction de Lucius, quitta leurs appartements.

Lucius regarda un instant le regard fixé sur la porte close avant de soupirer. Il avait réussit à faire partir Harry sans que ce dernier ne se rende compte de quelque chose. Il se demandait vraiment comment il avait pu oublier que quelque chose comme ça pourrait arriver. Pourtant hier soir, avec son petit saignement inopportun, il aurait dû y penser. Il avait bien malgré lui un corps de femme. Et surtout, ce qu'il avait un peu mis de coté, un corps de femme en parfait état de fonctionnement.

Lucius se sentait vraiment embarrassé par toute cette histoire si bien qu'il n'avait pas voulu en parler avec Harry. Mais le problème était qu'il lui faudrait bien en discuter, ne serait-ce qu'avec Mme Pomfhresh. Lucius était conscient que si lui, un homme de quarante ans, était capable d'oublier que son corps pouvait procréer, que dire de ses élèves. Combien de ces jeunes transformés avaient expérimenté des rapports sexuels dans leur nouveau corps? Tout ceci était déjà assez compliqué sans y ajouter une série de grossesses malvenues. Et comme Lucius n'avait aucunement l'intention de faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle à ses étudiants, se serait à l'infirmière de s'en charger.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Harry arriva rapidement à la grande salle. Il avait une faim de loup. D'un coup d'œil à la table des rouge et or, il repéra ses deux meilleurs amis. Un soupir exaspéré s'échappa aussitôt de ses lèvres en voyant qu'ils étaient toujours en froid. Oui, cette situation durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Malheureusement Ron et Hermione avaient bien trop peur d'affronter leurs problèmes et le résultat se traduisait par ce silence pesant et cette incompréhension entre eux. Et ce n'était pas leur micro-rapprochement de ce matin - ils étaient à deux places d'écart au lieu des 3m habituels - qui changeait réellement la donne.

- Bonjour. Les salua-t-il en s'asseyant en face des deux jeunes.

- Salut.

- Bonjour Harry.

Ron et Hermione, ayant parlé au même moment, se regardèrent surpris avant de rougir et de se détourner dans la direction opposée. Harry les regardait faire en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. L'envie de se parler était là mais aucun d'eux n'osait faire le premier pas. Bien que voulant les aidé, Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas intervenir. Ron et Hermione devaient régler leurs problèmes seuls ou leur couple n'avancerait jamais.

- Alors, toi et Lucius, vous vous êtes réconciliés, demanda Hermione pour briser le silence pesant qui s'installait.

- Oui, répondit Harry tout sourire. On s'est disputés pour pas grand-chose en fait. Tout était parti d'un simple malentendu et ça a pris des proportions énormes sans qu'on s'en rende compte.

- Tout va bien pour toi alors.

- Plus que jamais, répondit-il avec une bonne humeur évidente.

- Je suis contente pour toi. C'est bien que tout ce soit arrangé entre vous.

- Bien? S'exclama tout à coup Seamus qui avait suivit la conversation. Tu parles d'un euphémisme! Que ce soit toi ou le Pr Malfoy, dit-il en s'adressant directement à Harry cette fois, vous étiez invivables ces derniers jours. Vous avez un sacré caractère de merde quand vous êtes en colère. Pour sûr, vous vous êtes bien trouvé.

Harry leva les sourcils d'étonnement en entendant les propos de Seamus. Avait-il été si impossible que ça pendant sa brouille avec Lucius? De toute évidence oui étant donné que plusieurs autres Griffondors s'invitaient dans la discussion pour commenter les traumatismes que lui et Lucius avaient apparemment créé dans la population de Poudlard avec leurs crises de nerfs.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que vous exagérez un peu? Demanda-t-il en se servant un bol de café.

- Tu rigoles! Répliqua un Dean halluciné. On aurait dit que Malfoy avait emprunté la personnalité de Snape dans ses mauvais jours.

Harry essaya d'imaginer son amant se comportant comme Severus Snape et ne put réprimer une grimace à l'image qui s'imposa à son esprit. Il avait beau apprécier à présent son ancien professeur honnis, ce dernier n'en gardait pas moins une personnalité qu'Harry ne tenait guère à retrouver chez l'homme qui partageait sa vie.

- Exactement! S'exclama Dean qui n'avait pas manqué la tête du jeune homme. Et encore, Malfoy on ne l'avait qu'en cours de potion. Mais toi! Une vraie plaie!

- Mais je n'ai…

- Vous vous souvenez de la tête qu'à fait Parish lorsqu'Harry lui a grogné - oui Harry, j'ai bien dit grogné - de sortir de son chemin, l'interrompit Parvati en s'adressant à ses camarades.

- J'ai cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

- C'est qui Parish? Demanda Harry.

Le jeune homme aurait tout aussi bien pu s'adresser à un mur, cela aurait eu le même effet. Personne ne l'écoutait et personne ne lui répondit.

- On aurait dit un oiseau de proie prêt à fondre à fondre sur sa cible.

- Et quand Harry à perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs et a hurlé à ce pauvre première année d'aller faire son bouquant hors de la salle commune?

- Oui! Il ne jouait pourtant qu'aux échecs.

- C'est les pièces se déplaçant sur le plateau qui devaient faire trop de bruit.

Harry regardait ses camarades de maison l'ignorer royalement, déballant des exploits colériques dont il n'avait que très peu de souvenirs. Et autant dire que ça y allait joyeusement sur son compte. Mais qui donc était ce Parish qu'il ne souvenait pas avoir traumatiser le moins du monde? Quand à cette histoire avec ce première année jouant aux échecs, Harry admettait l'avoir un peu engueulé mais quand même. Il trouvait qu'ils exagéraient un peu les choses.

- Je n'ai quand même pas été si imbuvable que ça quand même? Demanda-t-il à ses deux meilleurs amis en quête de soutiens.

- Tu as été infernal.

- On ne pouvait pas te dire deux mots sans que tu t'énerves.

Harry se figea sur place. Tant pis pour le soutien de ses soi-disant meilleurs amis. Il se pris soudain la tête entre les mains en poussant un soupir désespéré. Harry avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été si infréquentable. Mais à sa décharge, à part penser à Lucius, la gifle, Lucius, leur couple et Lucius, il n'avait pas fait grand chose pendant son petit épisode de dépressif apparemment colérique.

- Bon, dit-il en se relevant finalement, il n'y a qu'une chose que je retiendrais de tout ceci. Je ne me disputerai plus jamais avec Lucius.

- Bien dit, répondit Seamus, ça nous fera des vacances.

- D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, ajouta Dean, tes affaires n'auraient pas disparu du dortoir?

Sans répondre, Harry porta son bol de café à ses lèvres pour cacher son sourire. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de son retour dans les quartiers privés de son professeur préféré. Pour un peu il aurait cru voir les oreilles de Parvati se dresser sentant venir le prochain scoop de l'école.

- Tu as réaménagé avec ton chéri? demanda Dean en battant exagérément des paupières.

- Tu as passé la nuit avec lui? Demanda de but en blanc Parvati au même moment, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Harry avala de travers et s'étouffa avec son café. Cette fille était bien trop directe pour son bien. Heureusement, il n'eut pas besoin de répondre à cette dernière question fort indiscrète. Le temps de reprendre un semblant de souffle, l'attention s'était à nouveau détournée de lui pour se focaliser sur Lavande et Parvati qui y allaient chacune de leur théorie sur la réconciliation soudaine d'Harry et du Pr Malfoy. Dans moins d'une heure les rumeurs iraient bon train.

Harry savait qu'il devrait être habitué depuis longtemps à ce genre de choses mais c'était plus fort que lui. Cet intérêt disproportionné pour sa vie privé lui tapait sur les nerfs. Et les rumeurs, la majorité du temps fausses, qui en découlaient n'arrangeaient en rien les choses. Sa vie de couple n'était pas un divertissement mais ses camarades semblaient l'oublier un peu trop souvent à son gout.

- N'y fait pas attention Harry, souffla Hermione qui avait deviné les pensées du jeune homme à son regard. Tu sais comment elles sont.

- Oui, oui.

Avisant son air un peu sombre, Hermione avança la main pour la poser sur le bras d'Harry mais ne put arriver au bout de son geste. En cours de route ses doigts avaient rencontrés la main de Ron qui cherchait à attraper le pot de sirop d'érable. Se fut comme si les deux jeunes avaient reçu un choc électrique et ils ramenèrent vivement leur main près d'eux, rouges comme des tomates. Un nouveau silence s'installa.

Hermione avait l'impression que toute la grande salle pouvait entendre les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Être si proche et en même temps si éloignée de Ron devenait de plus en plus dur. Elle avait l'impression que si le jeune homme acceptait sa présence, il ne la considèrerait plus jamais comme sa petite amie.

Hermione savait avoir fait une grave erreur en faisant l'amour avec le jeune homme. Elle avait ignoré les réticences de Ron, n'avait pas fait attention à son plaisir. Elle avait compris qu'elle avait été en dessous de tout avec lui et rien de ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou dire ne rattrapait ce qu'elle avait fait. Ron n'avait plus confiance en elle et le temps ne semblait pas arranger les choses comme elle l'avait espéré au début.

Si seulement elle avait écouté Ron. Son amie Pansy avait été bien plus intelligente qu'elle en acceptant le non de Draco. Maintenant la jeune femme roucoulait avec son petit ami alors qu'elle-même désespérait de retrouver un jour le sien. Elle si brillante en temps normal avait fait l'erreur de sa vie.

Hermione finit par se lever, la tête basse, pour quitter la grande salle. La distance qui régnait entre elle et Ron lui pesait et elle ne se sentait pas la force de rester assise à coté de lui plus longtemps sans se mettre à pleurer. Ron la suivi des yeux, le regard triste, alors que la jeune femme était stoppée près de la porte par le Pr MacGonnagall.

Harry suivit le regard de son ami en pinçant des lèvres. Ses deux meilleurs amis souffraient sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Hermione commençait à perdre tout espoir de récupérer Ron. Quant au roux, il n'osait pas laisser une ouverture à la jeune femme pour qu'ils puissent s'expliquer. Mais si les choses continuaient comme ça, la rupture risquait d'être définitive.

- Parles-lui Ron, souffla Harry en se penchant vers son ami pour que lui seul l'entende. Ça ne peut plus durer. Tu vois bien que votre séparation te fais plus mal encore que le motif de votre dispute.

- Je sais… Murmura le roux sans quitter Hermione des yeux.

- Au final elle souffre autant que toi dans cette histoire. Mets tout à plat avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Je sais, répondit-il un peu plus fermement cette fois.

Harry soupira. Il n'y avait rien de plus qu'il puisse dire. Au moins Ron commençait à oublier sa colère et ressentir la douleur de la séparation. Hermione lui manquait alors peut être que tout n'était pas encore perdu pour eux. Harry l'espérait réellement car voir ses deux meilleurs amis se déchirer comme cela lui faisait vraiment mal au cœur.

Près de la porte, Hermione était toujours en pleine conversation avec le professeur MacGonnagall. La jeune femme hocha de la tête avant que leur directrice de maison ne se dirige d'un pas rapide vers la table des Serpentards. Hermione se retourna quant à elle vers la table des rouge et or, prenant une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage. Finalement elle retourna auprès de ses deux amis, n'osant pas regarder le roux dans les yeux.

- Heu, Ron…? Dit Hermione hésitante.

- Oui…

- Le Pr MacGonnagall dit que nous devons aller à l'infirmerie au plus vite.

- Ah… D'accord…

- Elle a dit pourquoi? Demanda Harry.

- Non. Mais ce n'est que nous. Pas toi.

Harry regarda sa professeur de métamorphose quitter la table Serpentard pour aller à celle de Serdaigle. Aussitôt après son départ, Draco, Pansy et tout les élèves transformé de la maison se levèrent.

- C'est à propos de la potion de Neville?

- Oui.

- Alors je viens.

- Harry, tu n'as pas à…

- Hermione, la coupa-t-il fermement sans pour autant se montrer agressif. Lucius est mon compagnon et il est concerné. Je veux et j'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

La détermination dans la voix d'Harry lui fit comprendre que toute protestation était peine perdue. Dès que Lucius Malfoy était concerné de près ou de loin, Harry n'écoutait plus personne.

- Très bien, accorda-t-elle avec un sourire. Vous n'avez qu'à y aller, je vais prévenir les autres.

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et partirent à la suite des Serpentards pendant qu'Hermione faisait le tour de la table des rouge et or prévenir leurs camarades de classe. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie ou quelques élèves transformés, Mme Pomfresh, Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy étaient déjà là. Ce dernier fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils en voyant son amant se tenir dans le groupe d'élèves. Seuls ceux touchés par la potion auraient dû venir. Très probablement qu'Harry était avec ses amis lorsqu'ils avaient été appelés et qu'il avait décidé de suivre pour savoir de quoi il en retournait. C'était un peu gênant pour Lucius mais il ne pouvait pas non plus demander au jeune homme de sortir. À un moment ou un autre il finirait quand même par apprendre le sujet de cette réunion à l'infirmerie.

- Ron, dit Harry à son ami, je te laisses deux minutes.

- Ok, vas-y.

Harry s'approcha Lucius et lança un signe de tête envers son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ce dernier le lui rendit accompagné d'un sourire narquois qui l'intrigua un peu. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien amuser autant le terrible et austère Severus Snape au point de sourire en public? Quoi que ce soit cela semblait contrarier Lucius qui fusillait l'homme du regard, semblant le défier de dire quelque chose. De plus en plus étonné, Harry se plaça à coté de son amant en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Des documents à préparer pour tes cours? Dit-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

Lucius se crispa légèrement avant de se détendre en voyant qu'Harry ne lui en voulait pas pour son mensonge. Il aurait du se douter que son amant ne croirait pas à sa petite improvisation de ce matin. Harry avait juste accepté que Lucius veuille se retrouver un

peu seul et avait quitté la chambre sans poser plus de questions.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire, répondit-il assez bas pour que seul Harry entende.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda le jeune homme un peu inquiet.

- Rien de grave, le rassura-t-il. Mme Pomfresh expliquera tout ça mieux que moi.

Harry ne répondit rien voyant bien que son amant n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'humeur à lui dire de quoi il en retournait. De toute évidence ça ne devait pas être grave sinon Lucius n'aurait pas fait tant de secret avec lui.

Dix minutes plus tard, toutes les personnes transformées furent présentes. Mme Pomfresh s'approcha, vérifiant que tout le monde était bien là. Son regard s'attarda une seconde sur Harry mais étant donné sa relation avec Lucius, elle ne commenta pas et le laissa rester dans son infirmerie.

- Très bien. Tout le monde est là. Nous allons pouvoir commencer.

- Est-ce qu'il y a enfin un antidote? Demanda aussitôt un élève de Serdaigle en avisant la présence du Pr Snape.

- Non, Mr Jabbot. Je suis au regret de vous annoncé que le Pr Snape n'est pas encore parvenu à créer un antidote efficace.

Des murmures déçus se firent entendre. Beaucoup avaient du penser que cette convocation à l'infirmerie signifiait que l'antidote était terminé et qu'ils allaient récupérer leur véritable corps.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici alors?

- J'y venais Miss Brown. En fait, il a été porté à ma connaissance que certains aspects de votre transformation physique auraient pu échapper à quelques uns d'entre vous. Il m'est apparu qu'il serait en effet utile de vous rappeler certains détails qui pourraient ainsi éviter des situations embarrassantes.

- Vous voulez dire que la potion de Neville à des effets secondaires? Demanda Hermione.

Neville rentra aussitôt la tête dans les épaules alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la colère vengeresse de ses camarades et ne tenait pas à la subir à nouveau de si tôt. Ses rayures avaient enfin complètement disparues et il tenait bien à ce que cela reste ainsi.

- Non, Miss Granger. Cela n'a rien à voir avec la potion. Cela à voir avec vos corps.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont nos corps? Demanda Théodore.

- À part d'être du sexe opposé, ajouta Draco d'un ton mordant.

- Justement, interrompit l'infirmière ramenant l'attention sur elle. Vos corps sont du sexe opposé. Et de ce fait certains aspects ont pu vous échapper.

- C'est-à-dire? Demanda Draco en arquant un sourcil.

- C'est-à-dire, messieurs, que vos corps sont soumis aux mêmes cycles de vie qu'un corps de femme. Pour être plus claire, vous pouvez à tout moment entrer dans votre cycle menstruel.

- Pardon!

L'exclamation mi-étouffée, mi-scandalisée de Blaise Zambini déclencha plusieurs rires dans la population féminine présente. Les garçons quand à eux étaient bien trop choqués pour se moquer, dans l'éventualité peu probable qu'ils aient eut envie de rire après ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

- Mais madame, intervint Dean, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on est comme ça, et personnellement je n'ai pas eu mes… enfin ces… machins.

- Vos règles, Mr Thomas.

- Ouais, ce truc là.

- Il semblerait que vos corps, n'étant pas vos corps originels, aient eut besoin d'un temps d'adaptation. Dans les jours ou les semaines à venir vous risquez d'avoir vos règles. Cela dépendra de la physiologie interne de chacun d'entre vous.

À partir de ce moment là, les jeunes hommes présents devinrent soit très pâle face à la perspective peu réjouissante qui les attendait, soit très rouge sous la gène de la situation. Les jeunes femmes quand à elles se moquaient doucement, d'un certain coté ravies que ces messieurs connaissent enfin les « joies » de cette période du mois où l'on a mal au ventre et où l'on est supposée être extrêmement irritable.

Harry, quand à lui, se tourna lentement vers Lucius qui avait les joues légèrement rouges et qui évitait un peu son regard. Un doute s'insinua en lui, se rappelant que son amant était déjà avec l'infirmière avant l'arrivée des élèves.

- Tu les as? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

- Oui… C'est arrivé ce matin.

Le jeune homme compris alors la gène de son amant et sa réticence à aborder le sujet. Lui-même n'aurait pas voulu être à sa place et devoir en parler. De ce fait, il laissa vite tomber le sujet. Loin de lui l'envie d'aborder ce délicat sujet des problèmes féminin.

Décidément, plus le temps passait, plus il voulait que Lucius récupère son corps.

- Pr Snape, vous allez bientôt terminer l'antidote n'est-ce pas? Demanda Seamus le regard presque suppliant.

Severus avisa, l'air goguenard, l'expression de ses élèves masculins transformés en femmes et eut du mal à s'empêcher de rire. C'était bien la première fois que ses élèves le regardait avec tant d'espoir dans le yeux. Cela changeait des regard impressionnés, apeurés, voire terrifiés auxquels il avait droit habituellement. La situation ne l'en amusait pas moins même s'il tentait de le cacher. Il avait une réputation à tenir, tout de même.

Mais Lucius qui se trouvait tout proche et qui connaissait bien son ami n'avait pas manqué son amusement et lui fit remarquer par son regard le plus meurtrier. Peu impressionné par son ami et collègue, Severus se redressa légèrement, se délectant de la détresse de ces jeunes hommes.

- Je dirai que la finalisation de l'antidote pourra prendre encore entre quelques jours et plusieurs dizaines d'années, annonça-t-il doucereusement en se délectant des émotions qu'il déclenchait par ses paroles.

Une chose était cependant sûre, c'est que Severus était on ne peut plus sérieux dans son affirmation. Cette fois, garçons comme filles prirent la nouvelle en pleine figure. La perspective de rester comme ça pendant dix, vingt, trente ans ou plus n'enchantait personne. Lucius s'approcha de son ami et se pencha vers lui.

- Severus, siffla-t-il à l'oreille du brun, tu as intérêt à finir cet antidote. Très vite. Tu m'as bien compris?

- Quoi? C'est ton petit problème menstruel qui te tracasses?

Le blond le fusilla du regard et lorsqu'il parla à nouveau sa voix était descendu de quelques octaves la rendant plus dangereuse.

- Je te préviens que je ne vais pas supporter cette situation encore longtemps. Alors autant te prévenir que si cela devait s'éterniser, un échantillon de la potion de ce cher Mr Longdubat pourrait bien venir se perdre dans ta nourriture. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Lucius s'éloigna avec un regard qui en disait long et Severus se promis de bien surveiller sa nourriture à l'avenir. Devenir une femme ne faisait assurément pas partie de ses projets. Il était un homme et comptait bien le rester jusqu'à la fin.

- S'il vous plait, appela Mme Pomfresh pour ramener l'attention sur elle. Si vous voulez bien vous concentrer un moment. Je n'ai pas encore fini.

Un silence de mort tomba aussitôt sur le groupe d'élèves. Tous regardaient l'infirmière comme un animal sauvage effrayé pétrifié par les phares d'une voiture, ne sachant s'il doit rester ou s'enfuir. Qu'est-ce qui allait encore leur tomber dessus après ça?

- Bien. Je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour vous parler uniquement de cycle menstruel sinon je n'aurai convoqué que ces messieurs. Je voudrais que vous compreniez tous que vos corps sont en parfait état de fonctionnement. Messieurs, si vous pouvez avoir vos règles, tous, filles comme garçons, êtes en état de procréer. De ce fait il serait judicieux, au cas où certains d'entre vous voudraient avoir des rapports sexuels dans vos corps actuels, de prendre les précautions d'usage afin de ne pas tomber enceint.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pendant quelques secondes avant que tout d'un coup l'infirmerie ne semble se transformer en ruche d'abeilles. Avant d'avoir pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, Severus se vit pris d'assaut par une horde de jeunes voulant plus d'explications sur l'antidote.

- Quand vous avez dit plusieurs dizaines d'années c'était une plaisanterie, pas vrai?

- Il n'a pas besoin d'être parfait monsieur, s'il reste quelques effets secondaires ce n'est pas grave tant qu'on retrouve nos corps.

Les questions fusaient à toute vitesse alors que Severus se retrouvait acculé par se propres élèves. Et dans ce capharnaüm impressionnant, il compris que s'il ne réussissait pas l'antidote, seule la mort lui apporterait le minimum de paix à laquelle il aspirait.

Regardant distraitement son professeur de DCFM se faire alpaguer par une demi-douzaine de jeunes hystériques, Harry s'éloigna avec Lucius pour avoir plus de tranquillité. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry se dit qu'il faudrait que Lucius prenne une potion contraceptive avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas la peine étant donné qu'il avait ses règles. Et la seconde d'après il sombra dans une sorte d'apathie désespérée, réalisant avec quelle facilité les mots 'Lucius' et 'règles' avaient été mis dans la même phrase. Il avait de plus en plus hâte que l'antidote soit terminé.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu voulais être seul ce matin, remarqua Harry.

- Oui. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en parler. C'est assez embarrassant.

- Je comprend. C'est juste que…

- Que quoi? Demanda Lucius avisant la gène du jeune homme.

- J'ai cru que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal cette nuit.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, le rassura immédiatement Lucius. Cette nuit à vraiment été parfaite. Tu as été parfait.

Lucius rougit légèrement en disant ces mots. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dire de telles choses. Cela lui donnait une impression de niaiserie assez dérangeante. Dans un soucis de pudeur, il vérifia même que personne n'était trop proche d'eux et ne pouvait l'entendre.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi ne m'inquiéter, reprit-il. Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment été à la hauteur.

Harry le regarda avec étonnement, ne s'étant pas attendu à ça de la part de Lucius.

- Bien sûr que tu l'a été, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence. Cette nuit à été fantastique. Bien que…

- Quoi?

Harry se mordit les lèvres ne sachant s'il devait avouer ou non ses pensées à son amant. Il avait un peu peur que ce dernier le prenne mal.

- Dis-moi Harry?

- Disons que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir en faisant l'amour avec toi mais… j'ai quand même hâte que tu retrouves ton véritable corps. Cette nuit était un peu… étrange.

Lucius resta silencieux un moment et Harry cru qu'il l'avait blessé. Mais avant d'avoir pu s'excuser, un sourire soulagé monta aux lèvres du blond rendant le jeune homme plus que perplexe.

- Je suis content d'entendre cela, s'expliqua Lucius. J'avais un peu peur que tu préfères ce corps féminin…

- Il n'y a aucun risque, assura Harry. Je t'aime quelque soit ton corps mais j'ai une préférence toute particulière pour ton véritable corps. Tu n'es plus vraiment toi-même depuis ces dernières semaines, avoua-t-il dan sa lancée. J'ai l'impression que tu t'es un peu renfermé sur toi-même.

- Je suis désolé, répondit Lucius. Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.

Lucius jeta un regard circulaire dans l'infirmerie. Severus et Mme Pomphresh étaient toujours aux prises des élèves, tentant de répondre à leurs questions et calmer leurs angoisses. Personne ne faisait attention à eux. D'un geste rapide, Lucius posa une main sur la joue d'Harry et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Le baiser fut rapide mais appuyé. Harry sourit comme un bienheureux. Cela faisait longtemps que Lucius ne s'était pas laissé aller à lui montrer son affection en public.

Les deux hommes, plus détendus par ce petit intermède, reportèrent leur attention sur l'infirmerie. Harry se mit à rire doucement en avisant l'expression presque horrifiée de Snape. Le pauvre homme semblait totalement dépassé par les évènements. C'était une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

- Draco n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, dit Lucius soucieux.

Harry releva la tête et regarda en direction du jeune homme qui se tenait un peu à l'écart de l'agitation créée par les autres élèves. Il vit qu'en effet Draco était beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude, son visage arborant un étrange gris verdâtre en lieu et place de son teint de porcelaine habituel. À coté de lui Pansy essayait de le remettre d'aplomb, lui passant la main dans le dos tout en lui parlant rapidement au creux de l'oreille. Harry sourit en comprenant que Draco et Pansy étaient très certainement passés au dessus de leur petit différent et avaient eux aussi eut des rapports sexuels ensemble depuis leur transformation. Ils n'avaient tout simplement pas pensé aux éventuelles conséquences.

- Je devrai peut être aller lui parler.

- Mais non, l'interrompit Harry. Laisses le parler de tout ça avec Pansy. C'est sa petite amie après tout.

- Mais c'est mon fils.

- Oui, ton fils de 17 ans. Tu admettras qu'il est un peu grand pour recevoir un cours d'éducation sexuelle. Surtout de la part de son père.

Lucius dû reconnaitre que lui-même n'aurait pas trop apprécier avoir ce genre de conversations avec son père à l'âge de 18 ans. Quoi que son très cher patriarche n'était pas homme à se soucier de ce genre de détails. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu après les études de Lucius à Poudlard, c'est que son fils soit libre de toute attache. Il n'y avait pas eut de discussion, seulement un ordre, celui d'épouser une femme qu'il n'aimait pas et qui le lui rendait bien. Mais pour Abraxas Malfoy l'amour ne comptait pas. Il n'y avait que le pouvoir et l'argent qui avaient de la valeur. Pour sûr, son père aurait détesté la relation qu'il entretenait avec Harry.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, lança Harry en se méprenant sur l'air sombre de son amant. Draco et Pansy sortent ensemble depuis presque aussi longtemps que nous. C'est normal qu'ils règlent leurs problèmes ensemble non? Et puis au moins ça prouve bien que les choses se sont arrangées entre eux.

Lucius ne chercha pas à le détromper. Il ne savait plus vraiment comment il en était venu à penser à son père mais loin de lui l'envie de s'éterniser sur cet homme qu'il avait tant craint et haït dans sa jeunesse. Abraxas Malfoy était mort il y a des années de cela et pourtant la simple pensées de cet homme autoritaire qui l'avait forcé à rejoindre Voldemort et épouser Narcissa lui donnait encore la nausée.

- Tu as raison. Je suis un peu trop protecteur parfois, dit-il en souriant.

Harry se contenta de sourire. De son coté il trouvait que Lucius était plus qu'un peu protecteur avec Draco mais préférait garder ce détail sous silence. Il n'était après tout pas très bien placé pour juger une relation père-fils.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « les choses se sont arrangées entre eux »? Demanda soudain Lucius après un instant de réflexion.

Harry se figea instantanément en réalisant la malheureuse phrase qu'il venait de laisser échapper. Lui qui avait promis à Draco de tenir sa langue sur son petit différent avec Pansy, voilà qui était raté.

« Oups. »

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Severus apparut au détour d'un couloir, complètement échevelé, ne courant pas mais presque, avec l'air de celui qui vient de se rappeler qu'il a oublier d'éteindre le feu sous son chaudron. La vérité était tout autre.

En quelques enjambées rapides, il arriva enfin à ses appartements dans lesquels il s'enferma à double tour. Par précaution, il ajouta même un sortilège de protection à la porte pour être bien certain que personne ne pourrait rentrer. C'était bien la toute première fois de sa carrière qu'il envisageait la possibilité qu'un de ses élèves ait l'audace de forcer la porte de ses appartements pour l'en débusquer. Qui aurait cru que la peur de rester à jamais bloqué dans un corps du sexe opposé permettrait à une bande d'adolescents de dépasser leur peur du réputé plus terrible professeur de Poudlard? En tout cas, sûrement pas Severus avant ce jour.

Severus était enfin parvenu à s'enfuir - oui s'enfuir - de l'infirmerie après avoir subi une attaque en règle de ses élèves. Il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se défaire de cette meute d'écervelés envahissant son espace personnel. Et bien entendu personne n'avait jugé bon de venir à son secours. Mme Pomfresh était elle aussi bien trop occupée à calmer quelques jeunes en quêtes de clarifications.

Quand à Lucius et ce maudit Potter, ils l'avaient lâchement abandonné à son sort. Le couple numéro un de Poudlard l'avait tranquillement regardé se débattre avant de quitter les lieux sans un regard en arrière. Est-ce vraiment une façon de traiter l'homme qui est chargé de fabriquer l'antidote de la potion de Longdubat? Certainement pas. Mais il fallait reconnaitre que la susceptibilité de Lucius atteignait des sommets ces derniers temps. Pour un peu, Severus en aurait plein le jeune Potter.

- Professeur Snape?

Severus se plaqua instinctivement contre le mur à coté de la porte en retenant son souffle. Autant la détresse de ses élèves l'avaient bien amusé quelques minutes plus tôt, autant tout ceci commençait à s'éterniser et provoquait de bien étranges situations. Depuis quand le terrible Severus Snape sursautait-il en entendant appeler son nom? Depuis quand se plaquait-il le cœur battant contre un mur pour ne pas être vu alors qu'il était seul enfermé à double tour?

- Vous êtes là, professeur?

Severus grogna presque imperceptiblement de mécontentement alors qu'aux appels s'ajoutaient les coups répétés contre sa porte. Ses élèves ne pouvaient donc pas le laisser tranquille quelques minutes? S'attendaient-ils peut être à ce qu'il ait miraculeusement réussi l'antidote après avoir quitté l'infirmerie? Severus admettait bien volontiers être un excellent maître des potions mais force de constater que certains de ses élèves venaient de passer la frontière entre l'espérance et l'idiotie.

Enfin le calme revint. Derrière la porte des soupirs déçus et des bruits de pas qui s'éloignent lui parvinrent. Soulagé, Severus se redressa, remettant un peu d'ordre dans ses habits. D'un pas légèrement énervé il se dirigea vers son laboratoire personnel. Il avait un antidote à trouver.

À suivre…

Alors? Cette quatrième partie? Ça vous a plu?

Bon, comme je le disait, ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres mais je ne pouvait pas l'allonger sans piquer mes idées des chapitres suivants.

Merci poru le prénom du père de Lucius. J'étais vraiment trop claquée au moment de l'écriture pour le chercher dans livre ( et non, je n'est pas du tout pensé à faire une petite rechercher internet ^^). Non, je n'avais rien fumé lorsque j'ai décidé de l'appeler Magnus, c'est bien ça le pire. ^^ Mais de mon point de vue, Abraxas est tout aussi étrange... ^^ En tout cas merci pour l'info et promis la prochaine fois je me fais mes recherches moi même!

En tout cas, j'attend vos commentaires avec impatience! ^^

À bientôt pour l'avant-dernière partie de cette fic!


	5. Partie V

Salut tout le monde!

Tout d'abord, merci pour tous vos messages d'encouragement ^^ Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic vous plaise autant ^^

Sans plus attendre voici la cinquième et avant dernière partie de cette fic ^^

Bonne lecture!

**~ Changement de genre ~**

**Partie V**

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Lucius était tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, profitant de la chaleur du feu et d'un bon livre pour se détendre après une dure journée de travail. Rien que dans la matinée, il avait réussi à empêcher deux explosions de chaudron qui auraient pu pulvériser une partie des cachots. Il y avait des jours comme ça où il comprenait pourquoi Severus ne cessait de se plaindre de ses élèves et de leur incapacité chronique à suivre une simple recette. C'était dans ces moments où il se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté de prendre le poste de maître des potions. Puis la réponse lui venait comme évidence. Harry.

En mettant de coté que Poudlard avait été sa seule option de travail, Harry était la raison principale qui lui avait fait accepté ce poste à Poudlard. Pendant toute une année scolaire le jeune homme aurait été en pension dans l'école alors que lui-même aurait du vivre au manoir Black. Comment aurait-il pu passer dix mois loin de son compagnon? Comment Harry aurait-il sérieusement suivit son cursus scolaire tout en quittant tous les soir Poudlard pour le rejoindre? Lucius ne connaissait que trop la démotivation du jeune homme pour les études pour savoir que ce dernier se serait vite lassé des cours.

La guerre les avait presque forcé à vivre leur histoire au jour le jour. Une fois Voldemort mort, le procès de Lucius terminé et Harry sorti du coma, ni Lucius, ni Harry n'avaient envisagé la séparation inhérente à la reprise des études du jeune homme sous les meilleures augures. L'envie de vivre enfin une vrai vie de couple, enfin libérés de cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de leur tête, était forte.

Lucius avait accepté un poste à Poudlard malgré que l'enseignement ne le tente pas plus que cela tant par désir d'indépendance financière que pour rester auprès de son jeune compagnon. Et dans l'ensemble, malgré les performances catastrophiques voire dangereuses de ses élèves, malgré sa transformation malvenue en femme, Lucius ne regrettait pas son choix

À présent définitivement réhabilité en tant que héros de guerre, Lucius allait enfin pouvoir se tourner vers une carrière professionnelle plus à sa mesure. Travailler à nouveau pour le ministère, et de ce fait pour Cornelius Fudge, ne faisait assurément pas parti de ses projets, mais enseigner les potions n'était pas non plus un choix professionnel qui l'enchantait plus que cela. Mais rien ne pressait. Lucius s'était engagé jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire et resterait à Poudlard jusque là. D'ici là, le blond espérait bien avoir retrouver son véritable corps et un nouveau métier.

Deux coups secs contre la porte d'entrée lui firent lever les yeux de son livre. Se demandant qui pouvait bien venir le déranger, Lucius reposa son livre sur la table basse et alla ouvrir, haussant un sourcil interrogateur à la vue de son visiteur.

- Severus? Est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu as une mine épouvantable.

- Je m'en doute, marmonna l'autre homme d'un ton fatigué. Je viens en ami. Tu me laisses entrer?

Lucius envisagea une demi seconde de planter son ami sur le pas de sa porte. Les moqueries de Severus sur ses menstruations de la semaine dernière lui étaient tout de même restées en travers de la gorge. Les mésaventures de Lucius amusaient beaucoup le brun malgré les menaces de représailles. Cependant en avisant le teint plus pâle que d'habitude de l'autre homme ainsi que ses cernes grisâtres, Lucius pris pitié et se décala légèrement pour le laisser entrer.

Severus s'avança avec lassitude et se laissa mollement retomber dans un fauteuil. Lucius le suivit des yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Finalement il referma la porte et se dirigea vers la bouteille de Whisky peu feu. Il servit deux verres et retourna s'assoir auprès de son ami.

- Tiens, bois ça, dit-il en lui tendant un verre. Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin.

Severus attrapa le verre avec reconnaissance et but le contenu d'une traite. De plus en plus étonné, Lucius le resservit avant de lui-même siroter son Whisky.

- Alors? Demanda-t-il. Vas-tu me dire ce qui t'amènes?

- J'avais besoin d'un endroit tranquille pour décompresser un peu.

- Et tes appartements de son pas assez calmes pour toi?

- Non. Plus depuis que cette bande de morveux a appris qu'ils peuvent avoir leurs règles, ils me harcèlent jusque chez moi pour que je trouve un antidote.

- À ce point? S'amusa Lucius.

- Ils ne me laissent pas une minute de tranquillité. Une des sœurs Patil a même essayé de forcer la porte de mon laboratoire pour vérifier que je travaillait bien à l'élaboration de cette fichue potion. Et cesses de rire, Lucius, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

- Si ça l'est, rétorqua la blond. Tu te fous de moi depuis des semaines pour ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Sans compter que tu as été infernal la semaine passée à propos de cette histoire de règles. Il plus que temps que tu subisses les mauvais cotés de cette transformation toi aussi.

- J'apprécie le soutien, marmonna le brun entre ses dents.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, répondit Lucius toujours aussi amusé. Dis toi qu'une fois l'antidote terminé, avec quelques centaines de retenues et de points en moins tu retrouveras ton statut de terreur des cachots et tes élèves te fuiront à nouveau comme la peste.

Seul un grognement irrité lui répondit. Mais en venant voir son ami, Severus s'était attendu à cela. Le brun ne s'était pas privé de se moquer de Lucius ces dernières semaines. Il aurait été stupide de ne pas s'attendre à ce que le blond lui rende la pareille à un moment ou un autre. Severus était déjà reconnaissant que l'autre homme n'ait pas encore tenté de lui faire ingurgiter la potion de Longdubat comme il l'avait menacé de le faire quelques jours plus tôt.

- En parlant d'antidote, reprit Lucius plus sérieusement, où en es-tu?

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, râla le brun exaspéré.

- Je te rappelle, au cas où cela t'aurais échappé, que je suis personnellement concerné et que j'aimerai savoir combien de temps encore je vais rester dans cet état.

- Deux ou trois semaines au minimum.

- Ce que ça peut être long, soupira Lucius avant de finir son verre.

- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse. Longdubat s'est vraiment surpassé cette fois. Dans toute sa bêtise et sa maladresse, cette fois il a réussi à créer une potion extrêmement complexe et instable. Cet antidote est un vrai casse-tête.

Lucius se resservit un verre en acquiesçant. Il s'était douté depuis le début que la préparation d'un antidote serait long mais pas que cela prendrait plusieurs mois.

- Je ne te suis pas d'une grande aide, avoua Lucius.

- J'ai entendu dire que Mme Pomfresh t'avait donné du travail.

- Oui. Après avoir appris qu'ils étaient en état de procréer, plusieurs élèves ont demandé des potions contraceptives. J'ai du refaire les stocks de l'infirmerie.

- Au moins aucun de ses idiots n'a trouvé le moyen de tomber enceint entre-temps.

- Ces gamins sont déjà assez perturbés comme ça sans en plus avoir un enfant dans ces corps.

- Sinon, Potter à l'air de prendre cette histoire plutôt bien, commenta Severus l'air de rien après quelques secondes de silence.

- Il fait avec.

- Tout va bien entre vous.

Lucius fixa son ami d'un regard impénétrable. Ces considérations sur son couple étaient plus qu'inhabituelles. Severus et Harry ne se faisaient certes plus de guerre ouverte comme par le passé et s'entendaient relativement bien, mais jamais encore Severus ne s'était inquiété de leur bien être à tout deux.

- Il voudrait que je récupère mon corps, finit-il par répondre. Harry est d'un grand soutien mais je crois que cette situation le lasse lui aussi. À part ça, tout va bien.

Les deux hommes attrapèrent leur verre et trinquèrent en souriant.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Harry se retint de lever une énième fois les yeux aux ciel. Dire qu'il était exaspéré était un euphémisme. Ron et Hermione étaient en train de mettre sa patience à rude épreuve et l'envie d'en attraper un pour taper sur l'autre augmentait au fil des minutes. Ce cours d'enchantements commençait à devenir horriblement long pour le pauvre jeune homme.

Assis entre Ron et Hermione, le brun tentait de suivre les explications du professeur Flitwick sur le très complexe sortilège _reconstituere ille detrue _qui permettait de réparer un objet même si celui-ci avait été réduit en miettes voire en cendres. Le fonctionnement de ce sortilège était bien assez difficile à assimiler sans en plus être entouré de deux éléments perturbateurs.

Depuis le début du cours, les deux jeunes ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole. Ils s'étaient contentés de s'assoir de part et d'autre d'Harry, se servant de leur ami comme d'un barrage entre eux. Et depuis le début du cours, Ron et Hermione ne cessaient de se lancer des regards par-dessus la tête du brun sans en avoir l'air, se détournant en rougissant lorsque leurs yeux avaient le malheur de se rencontrer.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il sentait bien que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient envie de se parler mais aucun de ses énergumènes n'osait faire le premier pas en direction de l'autre. Cette situation stagnait depuis tellement longtemps qu'Harry envisageait de revenir sur ses précédentes résolutions de laisser les deux jeunes régler seuls leurs problèmes de couple. À ce rythme le brun savait que sa patience allait atteindre ses limites et il ne s'interdisait pas d'ensorceler ses deux meilleurs amis avant de les attacher sur une chaise et les enfermer dans une pièce vide jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent au bout de leurs problèmes. Ils lui en voudraient un peu au début mais c'était un risque à prendre.

- Très bien, intervint la voix aigue du professeur Flitwick. Je vous demanderai de travailler sur ce sortilège pour la prochaine fois. Vous n'aurez qu'à déchirer un morceaux de parchemin en petits morceaux et tenter de le réparer. Si vous y parvenez, brûlez partiellement et recommencer le sort. Bien entendu une destruction totale par le feu est la plus difficile à réparer donc ne vous inquiétez pas si vous n'y arrivez pas d'ici le prochain cours. Le cours est finit, vous pouvez y aller.

- Merci Merlin! Lança Harry en se levant précipitamment.

Une série de rire répondit à son cri retentissent, ainsi que le regard réprobateur du Pr Flitwick qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier son enthousiasme à évacuer les lieux. Harry se sentit légèrement rougir et lança un regard désolé à son professeur avant de ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Il n'avait pas voulu attirer l'attention comme ça mais était simplement soulagé de pouvoir enfin quitter l'atmosphère pesante dans laquelle il avait passé la dernière heure.

- Harry, appela Hermione. Tu viens à la bibliothèque? Je te rappelle que nous avons un devoir de huit pages à faire sur les scorpions géant de feu.

Harry fut tenté de répondre non, puis se rappela que ce devoir, tellement passionnant, donné par leur professeur de DCFM était pour le lendemain. Étant donné que ce très cher Severus Snape était toujours aussi dur en notation dans sa nouvelle matière, et que ces derniers temps il avait tendance à passer ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve sur ses élèves, Harry jugea préférable de suivre la voix de la raison. De plus, le regard suppliant de Ron le priant de ne pas le laisser seul avec Hermione finit de le convaincre.

- D'accord, répondit-il avant de se retourner vers Draco et Pansy. Vous voulez venir?

Draco se permit de sourire face à la lueur d'espoir qu'il voyait dans les yeux du brun. Pas besoin d'être voyant pour comprendre qu'Harry cherchait à ne pas se retrouver seul avec les deux têtes de mules qui lui servaient de meilleurs amis.

- Désolé, mais Pansy et moi on va rester là pour travailler sur le sort _reconstituere ille detrue._

- Tant pis. À plus tard alors.

Les trois Griffondors sortirent à la suite des autres élèves et du professeur Flitwick, laissant Draco et Pansy réviser seuls. Le trajet jusqu'à la bibliothèque fut silencieux. Les trois jeunes s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart et commencèrent à sortir leurs affaires de cours.

- C'est quoi déjà le sujet? Demanda Harry.

- Les Scorpions géant de feu.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné à mort se présentant à la potence, Harry se décida à sortir ses affaires. Quelques secondes plus tard, une série de marmonnements énervé sortie de sa bouche.

- Harry, s'énerva un peu Hermione. Je sais que ce devoir ne t'enchante pas mais tu vas bien être obligé de le faire.

- Je sais, c'est pas ça. J'ai oublié mon livre d'enchantement en classe. Je vais aller le chercher. À tout de suite.

Sur ces mots, Harry quitta la bibliothèque, ignorant délibérément les regards presque paniqué de Ron et Hermione. Dix petites minutes seuls tout les deux n'allait pas leur faire de mal. Le hasard faisait finalement bien les choses.

Prenant plus de temps que nécessaire, Harry se dirigea tranquillement vers la classe d'enchantement, se demandant si pendant son absence Ron et Hermione allaient enfin se parler. Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme arriva devant la salle de classe et entra sans plus de cérémonie avant de se figer les yeux exagérément écarquillés de surprise et de ressortir aussitôt rouge comme une tomate.

- Oh Merlin… Souffla-t-il plus embarrassé que jamais.

Encore sous le choc, il ouvrit à nouveau la porte pour découvrir Draco et Pansy, tout aussi rouge que lui, en train de se rhabiller précipitamment. Non, il n'avait pas halluciné.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, lança le brun en essayant de regarder ailleurs.

- Tu peux l'être, abrutit, réplica Draco avec hargne. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là d'abord?

- Je… Je viens juste récupérer mon livre, répondit-il en brandissant le dit manuel dans sa main.

Harry, moitié mort de rire, moitié mort de gène, se mordit les lèvres pour combattre son hilarité grandissante alors que son regard se reportait à nouveau sur les deux jeunes qui le fusillaient du regard. Sur le coup il avait totalement oublié que les deux Serpentards étaient toujours là à « réviser » et avait été plus que surpris de découvrir les deux jeunes à demi nus sur le bureau professoral. À présent plus jamais il n'allait pouvoir suivre un cours de Flitwick sans penser à cet incident.

Remarquant le sourire de plus en plus flagrant du brun, le visage de Draco se durcit. D'un pas rageur, il s'approcha d'Harry, pestant intérieurement en remarquant une nouvelle fois que sa condition féminine lui avait fait perdre quelques centimètre par rapport à l'autre homme, le forçant à lever les yeux vers le brun pour lui parler.

- Je te préviens Potter, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Tu vas immédiatement oublier ce que tu viens de voir. Si jamais quelqu'un l'apprend, je te…

- Tu sais, l'interrompit Harry de plus en plus amusé, après ton air malade la dernière fois à l'infirmerie, je crois que pas mal de monde s'en doute déjà.

- Potter, cracha le blond qui ne partageait pas l'humour de la situation. Tu vas ne parler de ça à personne. Et surtout pas à mon père sinon…

Cette fois Draco s'interrompit tout seul en avisant l'air gêné du brun. Harry avait légèrement pâli et détournait les yeux d'un air coupable. Un doute s'insinua alors en lui.

- Potter… Siffla-t-il une légère boule d'angoisse de formant au creux de son ventre. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?

- Et bien… Draco, je n'est vraiment pas fait exprès… C'est sortit tout seul et…

- Et? Demanda Draco blanc comme un linge.

- Disons qu'il est possible que j'ai… hum… laissé échapper que… enfin que toi et Pansy vous… vous ayez eut quelques… heu… problèmes…

- Des problèmes? Répéta Draco comme s'il refusait de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- C'est ça…

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur eux alors qu'Harry se disait qu'il serait peut être temps de s'enfuir en courant s'il ne voulait pas voir sa dernière heure sonner.

- Tu veux dire, intervint Pansy d'une voix blanche, que Lucius Malfoy sait que…?

- Oui…

- Tout?

- … Oui…

- …

- …

- Ne faites pas cette tête, lança Harry pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. Ce n'est quand même pas si grave.

Les regards presque haineux qu'il reçut en retour lui confirmèrent que si.

- Pa si grave? Demanda Draco avec une rage à peine contenue. Pas si grave! Mon père connait des détails embarrassants de ma vie sexuelle, mais ce n'est pas si grave!

- Tu dramatises un peu Draco, essaya d'apaisé Harry tout en se rapprochant l'air de rien de la porte. Je ne lui ai pas donné de détails sur votre vie sexuelle. Je lui ai juste dit qu'après votre transformation à tout les deux, Pansy avait voulu te baiser mais que t'étais pas d'accord, et que finalement vous aviez arrangé les choses.

- …

- …

Harry déglutit avec difficultés, son dos se plaquant contre le montant de bois. Les deux petits mètres de distance de sécurité qu'il venait de gagner par rapport aux deux autre ne le rassuraient pas vraiment. De sa main libre, il chercha à tâtons la poignée, près à se précipiter dehors en quatrième vitesse.

- Bon, je ne l'ai pas dit avec ces mots là non plus…

- …

- …

La poignée s'abaissa sous sa main et le montant de bois s'ouvrit à la volée. Avisant l'expression furibonde des deux autres, Harry fit la seule chose que lui dictait son instinct. Fuir. Fuir pour sa survie. Prenant courageusement ses jambes à son cou, Harry se précipita dehors poursuivit par les cris colériques des deux Serpentards enragés.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Le silence. Tel était le maître mot de Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire de Poudlard. Le silence propice à l'étude et l'apprentissage. Le silence, synonyme de calme et de sérénité. Et en ce jour bien précis, le silence régnait en maître à la bibliothèque. De manière générale, c'était parce que peu étaient ceux qui avaient eut la volonté d'aller y étudier un vendredi après midi après les cours. Et plus particulièrement parce que deux personnes refusaient obstinément de s'adresser la parole.

Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, car ne s'agissait forcément que d'eux, n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil depuis le départ précipité d'Harry. Le brun les avait lâchement abandonné à la présence de l'autre, les privant au passage de leur alibi. Il fallait bien avouer que le jeune homme était l'excuse parfaite pour que Ron et Hermione soient en présence l'un de l'autre sans être forcés de se parler.

Hors, Harry étant à présent on ne sait où, Ron et Hermione n'avaient d'autre choix que de rester à leur place à attendre. Aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir être là mais d'un autre coté, ils ne pouvaient non plus partir sans que le malaise soit trop flagrant. Et puis quelle excuse donner pour quitter les lieux alors même qu'ils étaient sensés faire leurs devoirs.

- Harry ne devrait plus tarder, amorça Hermione pour couper court à ce silence qu'elle affectionnait tant pour l'étude mais qui était cette fois bien trop pesant.

- Oui…

- On… heu, on devrait peut être commencer notre devoir…

La gorge nouée, Ron acquiesça en silence et sortit presque à contre cœur ses affaires. Intérieurement il était pétrifié. Il n'avait pas prévu de se retrouver seul à seul avec Hermione et fustigeait mentalement Harry d'être responsable de cette situation. Pour un peu il l'accuserait bien d'avoir fait exprès d'oublier son livre. Si tant est qu'il l'ai réellement oublié et non mentit pour justement les forcer dans ce tête à tête. D'un autre coté, il était heureux de cette opportunité et tentait de se donner du courage pour parler à Hermione. Levant les yeux vers la jeune femme, il la vit penchée sur son manuel de DCFM, concentrée sur sa lecture comme à l'accoutumée. Rien à faire, il n'y arrivait pas. Aucun mot ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche. Quand bien même il aurait pu, il lui semblait que son esprit s'était complètement vidé, ne lui permettant pas de trouver quelque chose d'approprié à dire.

Pour sa part, Hermione n'en menait pas plus large. Le regard fixé sur le livre devant elle, la jeune femme se demandait quoi faire pour sortir de cette impasse. Elle savait qu'il lui fallait dire quelque chose, engager le dialogue avec Ron. C'était après tout elle qui avait créer les problèmes dans leur couple, c'était à elle de trouver la solution. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. En attendant, elle espérait juste que Ron ne remarquerait pas que le manuel qu'elle faisait semblant de lire depuis de longues minutes était à l'envers.

Les minutes s'égrainaient avec une lenteur torturante. Harry n'était toujours pas réapparu. Seul le grattement de la plume d'Hermione troublait le silence religieux qui entourait les deux jeunes. La jeune femme s'arrêta dans son écriture pour relire les lignes manuscrites. Rien de ce qu'elle venait d'écrire n'avait de sens. Il lui était tout simplement impossible de se concentrer. Ron était tout près d'elle et elle ne trouvait pas le courage de lui parler. Ça en devenait presque ridicule.

La plume retomba sur la table dans un bruit léger. Prenant une inspiration pour se donner du courage, Hermione sortit sa baguette magique sous le regard interrogateur du roux.

- Insonorum.

Une bulle de silence invisible se forma autour de leur table. Personne n'était en vue dans le périmètre proche des deux jeunes mais Hermione préférait être sure que personne ne puisse les entendre par mégarde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Ron plus que perplexe.

- Ron, ça ne peut plus durer, répondit Hermione la gorge nouée.

- De quoi tu parles?

- Ron… Tu le sais très bien. Toi. Moi. Nous deux… Il faut qu'on en parle sinon on ne s'en sortira jamais.

Ron baissa la tête, rougissant légèrement. Alors ça y était. La conversation qu'il attendait et redoutait tant allait enfin avoir lieux.

- Je sais que je me suis montrée en dessous de tout avec toi, commença Hermione. Je comprend que tu soit en colère contre moi. Je t'ai déçu. Je n'ai pas de mots pour te dire à quel point je m'en veux. Mon comportement envers toi… mon égoïsme… Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me faire pardonner…

- Hermione, je…

- Non, l'interrompit la jeune femme. Laisses-moi finir. Je suis désolée, terriblement désolée de t'avoir forcée à faire l'amour alors que tu ne le voulais pas. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir vu que tu n'y avais pris aucun plaisir. Et je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé. Ron, je…

La phrase d'Hermione s'interrompit dans un sanglot alors que la jeune femme fondait en larmes incapable d'aller plus loin. Pris de court, Ron se précipita de l'autre coté de la table et serra maladroitement la brune contre lui. Aussitôt les bras d'Hermione se refermèrent autour de lui, l'emprisonnant dans une étreinte désespérée.

Lentement, Ron commença à passer ses mains dans le dos d'Hermione pour l'apaiser. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Harry avait raison depuis le début. Hermione souffrait tout autant que lui de leur séparation. Il se rendait compte à présent à quel point son entêtement et leur peur de se parler les avaient affecté.

- Shhh. Ne pleures plus, Hermione.

- Je suis tellement désolée.

- Je sais. Je sais. Je te pardonne.

Hermione releva son visage inondé de larmes vers Ron.

- Mais… Je t'ai fait tant de mal…

- C'est vrai, admit Ron. Tu m'as blessé. Mais c'est plus ton attitude qui m'a fait mal plutôt que ce rapport sexuel raté. Je peux comprendre qu'une première fois puisse ne pas se passer très bien mais que tu ne te sois pas préoccupé de ce que je pouvais ressentir, c'est ça qui a fait le plus mal.

- Je suis désolée… Répéta Hermione dans un sanglot.

- Et je t'ai dit que je te pardonnais, souffla Ron en passant une main sur le visage de la jeune femme pour y essuyer les larmes qui coulaient librement. Tu t'es rendu compte de tes erreurs et c'est pour ça que je te pardonne.

- Ron, je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Ne dis rien. La vérité c'est que malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer, je t'aime toujours autant.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Ron.

Un sourire timide se forma sur leurs lèvres et lentement leur bouche se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre. Ce premier contact depuis des semaines les électrisa. Doucement leurs lèvres réapprirent à se mouvoir contre l'autre. Les deux jeunes s'embrassaient avec douceur et timidité, ne voulant pas brusquer les choses après une si longue attente. Tout aussi doucement qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées, leurs lèvres se séparèrent à nouveau laissant les deux jeunes à bout de souffle, le rouge aux joues.

- Ça m'a manqué, souffla Hermione réalisant à peine ce qu'il se passait.

- Moi aussi, répondit Ron un léger sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

Ce sourire se figea un instant avant de retomber, le visage du roux s'assombrissant un peu. Le changement ne passa pas inaperçu d'Hermione qui s'en inquiéta.

- Ron? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Rien.

- Non ce n'est pas rien. Quelque chose te tracasse, je le vois bien.

- Non, c'est juste que… cette histoire… ça m'a fait me rendre compte que notre couple pouvait éclater en un instant.

Hermione baissa à nouveau les yeux d'un air coupable. Ron lui releva doucement la tête, la regardant avec tristesse.

- La vérité Hermione, c'est que pendant longtemps j'ai idéalisé notre relation. Je ne pensais pas qu'une fille aussi brillante que toi pourrait voire de quelqu'un comme moi.

- Ne dit pas ça Ron, s'opposa aussitôt la jeune femme. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et de courageux.

- Peut être mais… même après que l'on se soit mis ensemble, j'ai toujours eut peur de te perdre. Si tu rencontrait quelqu'un de plus intelligent que moi, si jamais tu en avais assez de moi et ma bêtise…

- Tu es loin d'être idiot Ron, souffla Hermione réalisant un peu plus la fragilité de son petit ami. Je ne pourrai jamais me passer de toi. Quand à cette idée farfelue de rencontrer un autre homme, ça n'arrivera jamais. Tu es le seul que j'ai jamais aimé. Comment pourrais-je ressentir pour quelqu'un d'autre des sentiments aussi forts que ceux j'ai pour toi? Ça serait plutôt à moi d'avoir peur de ne pas savoir comment de garder. Je sais que tu dois me trouver terriblement ennuyeuse avec tous mes principes et mes grandes leçons. Je suis désolée si tout ça t'a fait pensé que je rabaissais ton intelligence. Ma plus grande peur c'est qu'un jour tu tombe sur une fille plus belle et moins barbante qui pourrait te rendre plus heureux.

- Tu n'es pas barbante, rétorqua Ron. Bon, c'est vrai que parfois tes explications me dépassent complètement, concéda-t-il face au regard qu'il reçut de la jeune femme, mais c'est aussi ce qui fait ton charme. Je suis tombé amoureux d'Hermione, la jeune fille brillante et avide de connaissances qui formait avec Harry et moi le trio de Griffondor. Jamais je ne voudrais que tu changes cette partie de toi. Pour rien au monde.

Un long silence s'installa suite à ces déclarations. Chacun réalisant que le cœur de leurs problèmes étaient plus profond que ce qu'ils avaient pansé au départ.

- Avant que tout ça n'arrive, dit Hermione d'une voix un peu triste, je n'avais pas conscience que l'équilibre de notre couple était si précaire.

- Oui, acquiesça Ron. Je ne m'attendait pas non plus à ce que nous puissions voler en éclats si facilement.

- On va repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Tu m'as fait le cadeau d'une nouvelle chance, et je ne la gâcherai pas. Tu peux en être certain.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Complètement à bout de souffle, Harry déboula au détour d'un couloir plus échevelé que jamais. Les poumons en feu d'avoir trop couru, il s'adossa au mur le plus proche pour reprendre un semblant de respiration normale. Rapidement, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir qu'il venait de quitter, histoire de s'assurer que les deux Serpentards en furie ne l'avaient pas suivit. La chose restait peu probable étant donné l'état suspicieux de la tenue des deux jeunes mais sait-on jamais.

Rassuré de voir le couloir désert, Harry se permit enfin de se laisser glisser par terre, dos au mur, pour récupérer. Un sourire hilare se plaqua alors sur ses lèvres en se remémorant ses deux amis. Il revit Draco à demi-nu, allongé lascivement sur le bureau de Flitwick et, entre ses jambes, Pansy en train de dégrafer sa boucle de ceinture. Il revit aussi leur tête à son arrivée, les surprenant dans cette position plus qu'équivoque. L'image lui arracha un gloussement incontrôlable. Encore heureux que personne n'était là pour le voir. Harry Potter gloussant comme une adolescente écervelée tout seul au milieu d'un couloir. Sa virilité et sa réputation en prendraient un coup.

Quelle idée avaient-ils eut de vouloir faire ça dans une classe de cours? Pas un seul sortilège de silence ou pour bloquer la porte. Pansy et Draco étaient-ils donc devenus exhibitionnistes? À en juger par leur gène, ce n'était certainement pas le cas. Surement que leur excitation leur avait fait oublier toute notion de prudence, les mettant dans cette situation.

Néanmoins, Harry reconnaissait que les deux jeunes se faisaient plutôt bien à leur transformation. Draco, qui avait semblé si scandalisé par son nouveau corps et peu désireux d'avoir des rapports sexuels, lui avait paru bien abandonné entre les bras de Pansy. S'ils en venaient à faire spontanément l'amour dans une classe vide, Pansy et Draco devaient ne pas en être à leur coup d'essai. Tout le contraire de lui et Lucius.

Harry était surpris de voir que finalement le fils s'accordait plus à ce changement que le père.

Reprenant un semblant de contenance, Harry se releva du sol et reprit tranquillement sa route vers la bibliothèque. Peu à peu le cas Pansy/Draco en pleine partie de jambes en l'air s'effaça de son esprit revenant sur ses deux meilleurs amis. Le jeune homme les avait abandonné à leur sort quelques temps plus tôt en espérant que les choses avancent un peu entre eux. Au mieux, Ron et Hermione s'étaient enfin adressé la parole. Au pire, Harry trouverait place vide à la bibliothèque, les deux têtes de mules s'étant fuit comme la peste.

Arrivé à la porte de la bibliothèque, le jeune homme se figea de surprise face au spectacle qu'il découvrit. Ce n'était pas un pas en avant que ses deux meilleurs amis semblaient avoir fait mais un véritable bond. Ron et Hermione, assis coté à cote, se tenaient tendrement les mains, parlant tout bas. Enfin ils s'étaient décidés à aller au fond des choses.

Heureux pour les deux jeunes, Harry décida de ne pas les interrompre. Prenant garde à ne pas être remarqué, il se recula doucement, décidant qu'il récupèrerait ses affaires plus tard. Harry fit quelques pas en arrière avant de sursauter brusquement en sentant quelqu'un lui tapoter doucement le dos. D'un bond, il se retourna pour se retrouver face à une personne des plus inattendue.

- Giny?

- Salut Harry, répondit la jeune femme.

- Tu m'a surpris, lança-t-il pour couper court au silence embarrassé qui s'installait entre eux.

- Désolée. Je t'ai vu agir étrangement devant la porte et je suis venue voir ce que tu avais.

- Oh. Et bien, comme tu le vois, lança-t-il en désignant l'intérieur de la bibliothèque.

- Oui, sourit la rouquine. C'est bien qu'ils se soient enfin remis ensemble. Ça me faisait mal de les voir se déchirer comme ça.

Harry regarda longuement la jeune femme, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter avec elle. Depuis qu'elle avait appris sa relation avec Lucius et qu'il avait fermement repoussé ses avances, elle ne lui adressait plus la parole. C'était la première fois depuis des mois que Giny venait lui parler. Harry ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Mais en l'observant de plus près, il se dit que la jeune femme semblait beaucoup plus calme et engageante. Peut être avait-elle enfin accepté que tout était terminé entre eux et voulait restaurer leur amitié.

- Tu as raison, répondit-il en souriant. Il était temps qu'ils se réconcilient.

- On devrait s'éloigner un peu avant qu'ils nous voient, proposa Giny. Ce serait dommage de les interrompre maintenant. Tu ne crois pas?

- Tu as raison. C'est-ce que je faisait avant que tu n'arrives.

Les deux jeunes s'éloignèrent doucement. Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire à son ancienne petite amie. Leurs derniers échanges des mois plus tôt s'étaient résumés à de virulentes disputes entres eux. Giny n'avait pas supporté d'être rejetée au profit de quelqu'un d'autre. Un homme qui plus est. Et par-dessus tout, Lucius Malfoy. Bien que soulagé de voir que la colère de Giny soit retombée, Harry ne savait plus quoi lui dire. Comme si un faussé trop profond s'était creusé entre eux.

- Harry?

- Oui?

- Ça ne te déranges pas que je marche un moment avec toi? Je voudrai te parler.

- Heu… Non, non. Bien sûr qu'on peut marcher ensemble. Et parler.

Mais de quoi? C'était la question que se posait Harry.

Les deux jeunes quittèrent les murs de l'école pour se retrouver dans l'un des jardins du parc. L'endroit était peu fréquenté. Quelques élèves trainaient ici et là, et personne ne faisait attention à eux.

- De quoi voulais-tu parler? Demanda Harry, jugeant l'endroit assez calme pour discuter.

- De nous.

Harry se figea instantanément à ces mots. Le « nous » le concernant lui et Giny n'existait plus depuis longtemps. Loin de lui l'envie de remettre le débat sur le tapis.

- Nous? Répéta-t-il avec une certaine inquiétude.

- Oui. Quand j'ai appris que tu… enfin que toi et Malfoy… J'ai très mal réagit. Comprends moi, j'étais en colère. Lorsque l'on s'est quitté, je t'ai juré de t'attendre jusqu'à ce que la guerre soit terminée. Et lorsque ce moment arrive enfin, tu… J'étais bouleversée…

Harry se détendit un peu malgré la culpabilité qu'il sentait croitre au creux de son ventre. Oui, Giny lui avait promis de l'attendre. Et Harry ne pouvait nier qu'au fond de lui, il avait été heureux de cette promesse à ce moment là. Puis il avait rencontré Lucius. Sa présence, son humour, son esprit. Tout l'avait séduit chez cet homme. Même son coté aristocratique coincé qu'il trouvait avant si déplaisant avait son charme. Il avait été si facile de tomber amoureux du blond. La force de cet amour lui avait ouvert les yeux et fait réalisé que Giny ne représentait finalement qu'une amourette adolescente. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune femme mais ses sentiments était devenus totalement platonique à son égard suite à leur séparation. Harry s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Giny faire cette promesse. Il s'en voulait de ne rien lui avoir dit plus tôt, la laissant dans l'espoir de le retrouver un jour.

- Je suis désolée Giny, s'excusa-t-il. J'aurai du t'avouer plus tôt ce qu'il se passait avec Lucius. Tu n'aurais jamais du l'apprendre comme ça. J'aurai du… Je ne sais même pas ce que j'aurai du faire… Tout ce que je peux te dire maintenant, c'est que je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée.

- C'est bon, répondit la jeune femme avec une pointe de tristesse. C'est arrivé à un moment très trouble. Entre la frénésie qui à suivie la victoire et ton coma. Je ne crois pas que ça aurait pu se passer autrement.

- Je vois. En tout cas, je suis heureux de voir que les choses s'arrangent. Je ne voudrait pas qu'on reste en mauvais terme.

- Moi non plus.

- Je suis content que tu ne sois plus en colère à propos de tout ça.

- Il m'a fallu du temps pour accepter ce que tu… enfin tu comprends…

- Oui je comprend très bien.

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir d'avoir eu une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre alors que nous étions séparés.

Harry se permit un léger sourire. Enfin Giny acceptait la relation. Bon, il n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle en était enchantée. Il suffisait de noter que la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à dire par des mots que lui et Lucius étaient en couple. Mais c'était déjà un bon départ.

Le jeune homme sortit brusquement de ses pensées en se sentant poussé contre un mur. Il relava vivement la tête, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Avant d'avoir pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Sous le choc, Harry ne put pas bouger pendant quelques secondes. Les mains de Giny, toujours plaquées sur son torse, se mirent à glisser doucement sur ses flancs le ramenant à la réalité. Reprenant le contrôle de son cerveau et de son corps, Harry attrapa la rouquine par les poignés et la repoussa fermement.

- Giny, stop! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends?

- Harry, souffla-t-elle en essayant de se rapprocher à nouveau de lui.

- Non! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ça!

Harry s'écarta vivement de la jeune femme, choqué par ce baisé. Complètement dépassé par les évènements, il se dégagea du mur contre lequel il avait été poussé et s'essuyant les lèvres du revers de la main. Giny le regardait avec colère, visiblement furieuse d'avoir été repoussée.

- Tu ne peux pas nier ce qu'il se passe Harry.

- Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin?

- De nous! Cette amourette avec Malfoy ne peut plus durer. Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.

- Q-quoi?

Harry n'en revenait pas. Giny n'avait pas du tout changé. Il ne pouvait ignorer la façon dont elle crachait le nom de son amant comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose particulièrement infecte. Son discours n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis ces derniers mois.

- Tu disais que tu avais compris, lui rappela-t-il.

- Oui, j'ai compris. Je croyais qu'avec le temps tu verrais que ce… cette… relation avec Malfoy était vouer à l'échec. Mais je ne peux que constater que ce mangemort s'accroche désespérément à toi. Alors j'ai compris que si je voulais que tu ouvres enfin les yeux il allait falloir que je vienne te voir en personne.

- Un… mangemort? Cracha Harry avec colère. Lucius s'est battu avec l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il était espion. Le Pr Dumbledore a tout sa confiance en lui. Comment peux-tu le traiter de mangemort?

- Là n'est pas la question, éluda Giny. Je suis la femme de ta vie. Je l'ai toujours su. Cette chose que tu crois être de l'amour pour Malfoy n'est qu'un incident de parcours. Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien voir?

Une vague de colère sourde s'insinua en lui. Harry contrôla avec peine l'envie impérieuse de coller une paire de baffes à la jeune femme. Il fallait qu'il parte, vite, ou sinon il allait commettre un acte qu'il allait regretter plus tard.

- Ecoutes-moi bien Giny! Lança-t-il avec hargne, ignorant totalement l'attroupement de curieux qui se formait autour d'eux. J'aime Lucius! Je vais passer ma vie avec lui! Toi et moi c'est terminé! C'est fini! Depuis plus d'un an! Alors je ne saurai que te conseiller de passer à autre chose parce que si tu viens encore me trouver pour me sortir ces âneries comme quoi nous sommes destinés à être ensemble ou bien insulter l'homme que j'aime, je ne répondrai plus de moi!

Sur ces mots, Harry tourna les talons, laissant derrière lui Giny complètement choquée. Sur son passage, les quelques élèves qui s'étaient rapprochés par curiosité s'écartèrent vivement en avisant son visage déformé par la colère. Hors de lui, le sang battant furieusement à ses tempes, Harry tentait de reprendre son calme. Les propos tenus par son ex-petite-amie tournaient en boucle dans sa tête attisant sa colère. Il pouvait comprendre que Giny lui en veuille de lui avoir laissé espérer un avenir commun pendant la guerre. Mais qu'elle dénigre gratuitement Lucius et leur relation n'était pas acceptable. Harry comprenait la chance qu'il avait d'avoir rencontré Lucius et refusait que leur amour soit réduit à un simple accident de parcours par qui que ce soit. La colère de Giny ne lui autorisait pas tout.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas le conduire devant la porte des appartements qu'il partageait avec son compagnon. Il entra en trombe dans la pièce et fit claquer rageusement la porte derrière lui.

Lucius et Severus, en pleine conversation, sursautèrent face à cette arrivée fracassante. Il regardèrent avec étonnement le jeune homme bouillonnant de colère qui se tenait raide comme un piquet à deux pas de la porte d'entrée.

- Harry? Tenta Lucius.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il serrait et desserrait les poings, le visage tourné vers le sol. Inquiet Lucius se releva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers son compagnon. Il posa avec douceur une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et poussa un cri en se sentant soudain emprisonner dans une étreinte puissante.

- Harry! S'exclama-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?

Lucius sentit plus qu'il n'entendit son compagnon marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

- Je t'aime, répéta Harry un peu plus fort. Je t'aime plus que tout.

Lucius resta un instant interdit devant la déclaration, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du jeune homme pour le faire agir de la sorte. Sentant Harry trembler contre lui, il se reprit et passa à son tour ses bras autour du brun pour le réconforter.

De son coté Severus n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis l'arrivée stupéfiante d'Harry. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte et son verre de Whisky pur feu à trois centimètres des lèvres, il avait l'air passablement idiot. Mais pour le moment il ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que cela, plus occupé à dévisager le nouvel arrivant comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

Petit à petit, Harry finit par se calmer et se détacha de son amant avec un sourire d'excuse. En avisant Severus assis un peu plus loin, une légère rougeur gagna son visage en réalisant qu'il venait de se donner en spectacle devant son professeur de DCFM. Avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, Lucius l'entraina vers le canapé sur lequel il l'assit avant de s'installer à ses cotés.

- Tu veux bien nous laisser, Severus? Demanda Lucius.

- Oui, répondit le brun en reprenant enfin contenance. J'y vais.

Severus se leva prestement, peu désireux de rester plus que nécessaire en présence d'un Harry Potter en crise. Il reposa son verre et sortit des appartements de son ami sans demander son reste. Quoi qu'il se passe dans la tête de Potter, il le saurait bien assez tôt. Pour l'heure il avait bien trop bu pour que l'information n'affecte pas sa santé mentale.

Une fois l'homme parti, Lucius se tourna vers son amant. Harry avait les joues un peu rouge de gène et de colère, sa respiration était encore un peu saccadées mais il semblait aller bien mieux qu'à son arrivée. En tout cas maintenant il avait l'air plus en mesure de parler.

- Tu m'expliques ce qu'il vient de se passer? Non pas que je n'aime pas t'entendre me déclarer ton amour, ajouta-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais c'est bien la première fois où tu le fais dans un tel état de rage.

- Je… j'ai croisé Giny… J'ai cru qu'elle s'était calmée. On a discuté et je croyais vraiment que… Quel idiot.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

- Elle m'a embrassé.

Lucius sentit tout son corps se tendre de rage. La jalousie revenait au galop à la pensée des lèvres de cette petite mijaurée sur celles de son amant. S'il par malheur (ou par chance, question de point de vue) il avait eu la jeune femme sous les yeux à l'instant même, il lui aurait très certainement collé une bonne paire de baffes pour la remettre à sa place.

- Je l'ai repoussé, ajouta Harry en avisant l'expression meurtrière qu'avait pris Lucius.

- J'espère bien, marmonna le blond entre ses dents. C'est ce qui t'a mit dans cet état?

Harry soupira et entreprit de raconter la confrontation publique qu'il avait eut avec Giny. La manière dont elle avait insulté Lucius et rabaissé leur relation. Le rouge aux joues, Harry avoua aussi la déclaration d'amour publique et passionnée qu'il avait fait. Ce point de l'histoire était assez embarrassant. À l'heure actuelle tout l'école devait apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et le fait qu'il ait hurlé que Lucius était l'homme sa vie allait très certainement faire son effet. Inutile de le cacher à Lucius qui, de toute manière, l'apprendrait tôt ou tard.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, reprit Lucius en combattant vainement le sourire qui lui montait au visage. Tu as à publiquement rejeté la jeune Weasley et déclaré vouloir passer le reste de ta vie avec moi.

- Hum… oui, répondit Harry un peu embarrassé, c'est à peu près ça.

La seconde d'après, Lucius écrasa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry, l'entrainant dans un baisé fiévreux et passionné. D'abord stupéfait, Harry se reprit et répondit au baisé en passant ses bras autour de son amant.

- Si tu dois réagir comme ça, souffla Harry en se séparant légèrement du blond, j'irai crier tous les jours à quel point je t'aime dans la grande salle.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, rétorqua doucement Lucius en se hissant sur les genoux de son amant. Commences par le dire ici et maintenant.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Lucius commença à défaire doucement les boutons de sa chemise sous le regard surpris et gourmand de son amant. Les yeux d'Harry suivaient le mouvement de ses doigts avec attention, s'attardant sur la peau découverte. Lorsque la chemise fut entièrement entrouverte, ses yeux étaient dilatés de désir et il avait le souffle court.

- Lucius, souffla-t-il, tu es sûr?

Le blond lui prit les mains et les posa sur sa taille à même la peau. Harry sourit et se redressa légèrement jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres entrent en contact avec la base du cou de Lucius qu'il suçota avec application. Ses mains remontèrent doucement dans le dos de Lucius, collant un peu plus leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre. D'un mouvement assuré, Harry renversa son amant sur le coté. Lucius se retrouve allongé sur le dos, Harry au dessus de lui le regardant avec amour et désir.

Le corps parcouru de frissons de plaisir, Lucius se laissa doucement aller en arrière. Au dessus de lui, Harry s'amusait à le taquiner de ses mains et de ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il ne saurait dire si c'était entendre Harry avouer si ouvertement la force de ses sentiments, réaliser qu'il était la personne la plus importante pour le jeune homme ou bien les effets de l'alcool qui l'avait quelque peu désinhibé. Un peu des trois probablement. Toujours était-il que malgré ses appréhensions physiques, à l'instant présent, il ne voulait qu'une chose.

- Fais moi l'amour, souffla le blond en s'abandonnant.

À suivre…

Alors, le verdict? Cette partie vous a plu, pas plu?

En tout cas j'attend vos commentaires avec impatience ^^

La suite (et fin) est en cours de réfléchissement vu que je sais comment ça va finir mais ce simple fait ne suffit pas à un chapitre complet… ça va bouillonner dans ma cervelle dans les jours à venir ^^

A bientôt!


	6. Partie VI

Salut tout le monde !

Et oui, ça faisait un moment que la suite et fin de cette fic se faisait attendre. En faisant un rapide tour d'horizon de mes fics en-cours, je me suis rendues compte avec horreur du temps écoulé depuis le précédent chapitre. J'ai une de ces hontes… d'autant plus que ce n'est pas ma seule fic dans ce cas là. Entre cette fic qui poireaute depuis un an et demi et « Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien » qui désespère d'être continuée depuis à peine moins longtemps, je ne suis pas très fière de moi. Sans compter qu'en plus d'être en retard sur mes fics en cours, je m'offre le luxe d'en publier de nouvelles. Donc j'ai pris le taureau par les cornes, j'ai mis toutes mes fics et projets de fics actuels en arrêt le temps de pondre cette sixième partie et au moins le chapitre 42 de « Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien » (pour ceux qui la suivent).

Donc voici la sixième et dernière partie de ce petit délire !

Bonne lecture !

**~ Changement de genre ~**

**Partie VI**

**.oooO°Oooo.**

- Cavalier en D4.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous me dites là, jeune homme, protesta aussitôt la pièce noire. Si je fais ça, le fou adverse va me prendre.

- Ce garçon est d'une sottise, renchérit la reine en fusillant le dit nommé du regard.

- Cavalier en D4 ! S'énerva Harry face à la fronde grandissante de l'échiquier.

- Vous allez me parler sur un autre ton, jeune insolent ! Rétorqua le cavalier avec humeur alors que sa monture hennissait elle aussi de colère.

Harry se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, exaspéré que chacun de ses ordres soient contestés. Depuis le début de la partie, il n'avait pu faire un mouvement sans qu'un débat ne soit lancé sur ses capacités mentales ou du moins, selon ses pièces d'échec, son manque flagrant de capacités mentales. Le fait que Ron, son soit disant meilleur ami, soit à moitié écroulé de rire sur son accoudoir, se foutant ouvertement de lui, n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Harry avait beau lui envoyer son regard le plus noir, rien n'y faisait.

- Rappelles-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté cette partie ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au damier qui comptait trois fois plus de pièces blanches que noires.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Harry. Je trouve que tu perds moins vite qu'avant.

Un grognement sourd s'échappa des lèvres du brun alors qu'il baissait à nouveau le regard vers le plateau de jeu. L'envie de balancer toutes les pièces de bois dans la cheminée toute proche se faisait plus grande à chaque remarque acerbe qui fusait en sa direction.

- N'y pensez même pas ! L'engueula tout à coup le roi noir en avisant son regard meurtrier.

Hermione qui lisait non loin d'eux un grimoire horriblement épais dont le simple titre: « Les plantes grasses et leur utilisation dans les potions désinfectantes » avait assommé des deux garçons d'ennui, leva les yeux de sa lecture passionnante. Elle regarda à tour de rôle Ron, qui devenait aussi rouge que ses cheveux à force de rire, et Harry, qui grommelait des menaces entre ses dents, et ne put retenir un léger sourire de venir flotter sur ses lèvres.

- Je crois me souvenir que Draco m'avait dit que son père était un excellent joueur d'échec, lança-t-elle à l'attention du brun. Tu devrais lui demander de t'apprendre.

- Hermione, répondit Harry en lançant son sourire le plus suave à la jeune femme. Je peux t'assurer que quand je suis seul avec Lucius, jouer aux échecs est bien la dernière chose qui me vient à l'esprit.

- Idiot, marmonna la brune face à ce comportement puéril.

Harry se contenta de sourire un peu plus en échangeant un regard amusé avec Ron. Comme ça faisait du bien se retrouver avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Encore deux semaines plus tôt, cette scène aurait été tout simplement impensable. Mais depuis que Ron et Hermione s'était enfin réconciliés, les choses avaient progressé à vitesse fulgurante. Certes, côté relations intimes, leurs interactions se limitaient aux baisers et à quelques caresses somme toute assez sages. Mais du côté relationnel, les deux jeunes s'étaient enfin décidés à discuter sérieusement de leur avenir ensemble. En quelques jours, Ron et Hermione avaient plus parlé de leurs projets d'avenir qu'ils ne l'avaient fait un peu plus d'un an de vie de couple.

Les deux jeunes étaient enfin en train de construire un véritable couple, découvrant pas à pas l'intimité, la confiance et l'écoute qui leur avait tant manqué jusqu'à présent. Maintenant, les choses ne pouvaient que s'arranger entre eux. Et une fois de retour dans leur véritable corps, Harry ne doutait pas que ses meilleurs amis allaient vite rattraper le temps perdu.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry était plus qu'heureux de retrouver enfin ses deux meilleurs amis dans leur état normal. Se retrouver pris au piège entre deux larves larmoyantes, ça allait un moment mais ça tapait vite sur les nerfs. Mine de rien, le fameux trio de Griffondor lui avait manqué ces dernières semaines.

De son côté, tout allait pour le mieux. Lui et Lucius filaient le parfait amour, prenant leur mal en patience en attendant l'antidote. Le blond, qui faisait des efforts pour se montrer plus ouvert, n'était toujours pas complètement le même. Harry savait que cette situation lui pesait. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il était coincé dans ce corps de femme et il commençait à désespérer que Severus trouve un jour l'antidote. Harry soutenait son amant comme il le pouvait mais lui aussi était impatient que cette histoire se termine.

- Tu joues Harry ?

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées à l'appel de Ron. C'est vrai qu'il avait encore cette partie d'échec à jouer. Et surtout à perdre. Mais soit, si cela faisait plaisir à son ami.

- Cavalier en D4.

- Mais jeune homme, êtes-vous complètement sot ? Je vous ai dit que… commença à protester la pièce.

Son sang ne faisant qu'un tour, Harry se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Ron et Hermione. Avec des gestes rageurs, il empoigna le tisonnier placé à côté de la cheminée et le braqua sur cette foutue pièce d'échec qui ne voulait pas lui obéir. Un silence de plomb venait de s'abattre sur le plateau. Le pauvre cavalier noir loucha un moment sur le tisonnier braqué entre ses yeux avant de lever les bras en signe de reddition.

- Ça va, ça va. J'y vais. Inutiles de monter sur vos grands chevaux.

La pièce noire bougea enfin sous le regard satisfait d'Harry qui se rassit enfin, gardant son arme d'appoint à portée, au cas où. Ron et Hermione avaient, eux, suivit l'échange les yeux exorbités, partagés entre la surprise d'une telle violence à l'égard d'un jeu et le ridicule de la situation.

- Harry, s'avança doucement Hermione. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, très bien. Pourquoi ?

- Ben… Tu viens quand même de menacer d'embrocher une pièce d'échec, répondit Ron en tentant de contenir son hilarité.

Harry regarda le roux fixement quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers son amie. Tout à coup l'absurdité de ce qu'il venait de faire lui sauta au visage. L'instant d'après, il éclatait de rire, suivit par ses amis, sous le regard médusé des autres Griffondors présents.

L'arrivée de Ginny dans la salle commune eu tôt fait de calmer Harry. Cette dernière venait juste de rentrer dans la tour et, attirée par les rires du trio, son regard était tombé directement sur Harry. Les deux jeunes échangèrent un regard venimeux avant que la rouquine ne se détourne brusquement et ne monte dans son dortoir.

Autour de la table, plus personne ne parlait. Ginny était devenue le sujet à ne surtout pas aborder en présence du brun. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis leur dernière altercation et Harry était loin d'avoir digéré la façon dont la jeune femme avait parlé de Lucius. Ron et Hermione étaient au courant, comme toute l'école d'ailleurs, de ce qu'il s'était passé, et comprenaient le désir de leur ami de ne plus vouloir voir, parler ou entendre parler de la rousse. La situation était assez désagréable à vivre, surtout pour Ron. Ginny était sa petite sœur après tout, il sentait qu'il était de son devoir de la protéger. Mais en toute honnêteté, il était le premier à reconnaitre que la jeune femme avait dépassé les bornes. Cette prise de position leur avait valu à lui et Hermione, le courroux de Ginny qui ne leur adressait plus non plus la parole.

Un autre effet de cette altercation qui commençait aussi à taper sérieusement sur les nerfs d'Harry, malgré que ce soit plutôt positif pour son image, était que depuis ce fameux jour, il avait été élevé au rang prestigieux de petit ami modèle. Hermione lui avait expliqué, très amusée par la situation, que suite à sa déclaration d'amour publique envers Lucius, il était devenu un symbole de loyauté, de fidélité, de tendresse, de courage et Bla, Bla, Bla… L'homme idéal quoi. Harry l'avait écouté, complètement soufflé, lui expliquer qu'il était ce à quoi chaque homme se devait de prétendre aux yeux de la population féminine de Poudlard, et que c'était le motif des regards quasi haineux qu'il recevait de certains garçons, qui avaient du mal à trouver grâce auprès de l'élu de leur cœur, tant il était un modèle difficile à égaler.

Harry aurait pu lui aussi trouver tout ça amusant si cela n'avait pas représenté un nouveau prétexte à la population de Poudlard pour, une fois de plus, braquer tous les regard vers son couple. Le seul point positif était que Ginny avait pris le mauvais rôle de l'histoire cette fois-ci. Lorsque sa relation avec Lucius avait été mise publique, la jeune femme était alors la petite amie abandonnée au cœur bafoué et Harry le salop qui l'avait trompé avec un homme. Aujourd'hui les rôles étaient inversés, et c'était Ginny qui écopait du titre peu flatteur de briseuse de ménage. Le coup était dur à encaisser pour elle mais, au moins, elle n'essayait plus de lui parler et évitait au maximum de se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui pour ne pas faire jaser.

- Bon, heu… intervint Ron pour couper court au silence pesant qui s'était installé. On la termine cette partie ?

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Severus comptait les gouttes de sang de Grillons Explosifs, mesurait au microgramme la poudre de pétales de Nénuphar du Désert séchées, tournait trois fois sa louche dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, ajoutait un grain de sucre, donnait encore un tour de louche, observait, testait, notait, râlait, jetait le tout. Puis il recommençait, de nouvelles proportions, des changements d'ingrédients, d'autres expériences. Ah ça, ces deux derniers mois, il en avait brassé des hectolitres de potions.

Cet antidote était d'une complexité peu commune. Autant le chalenge représenté plaisait à Severus, autant l'attente, que dire, la menace, que représentait les élèves touchés transformait sa tâche en cauchemar. Trouver cet antidote était devenu une question de survie. Ses élèves, cette bande de chacals sans cervelle, ne le laissaient plus en paix. Severus était même persuadés que cette bande d'énergumène se relayait pour passer par son laboratoire au moins une fois par heure pour vérifier qu'il était bien en train de travailler.

Et le pire était Lucius. Lucius qui perdait patience. Lucius qui avait de source sûre un échantillon de la maudite potion de Longdubat et qui n'hésiterait pas à lui faire ingérer de force si la situation trainait trop longtemps. Si ce n'était pas un monde ça ! Son ami était le maitre actuel des potions mais n'avait pas remis les pieds dans le labo depuis qu'il l'en avait lui-même foutu dehors deux mois plus tôt. Le dénouement de cette histoire reposait entièrement sur lui et en plus on le menaçait de toute part.

Foutu Lucius ! Foutue potion ! Et foutu Longdubat ! Après deux mois de cette galère, Severus avait eu le temps de maudire le jeune homme jusqu'à la cinquante-troisième génération. Et ce, dans l'hypothèse que cette calamité ambulante ne trouve pas le moyen de se faire exploser lui-même avant d'avoir pu procréer.

Dès que l'antidote serait près, Severus allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Tous ces écervelés qui avaient jugé bon de le harceler ces deux derniers mois allaient payer. Si ce changement de sexe leur avait fait dépasser leur peur de leur professeur, Severus allait profiter du retour à la normale pour leur rappeler de quel bois il se chauffait. Il allait y en avoir des points en moins et des retenues. Et que les élèves de sa propre maison ne croient pas y échapper. Eux aussi auront droit à leur brosse à dent, et ils récureront le château de fond en comble comme les autres. Poudlard allait briller de mille feux.

En attendant il allait continuer à brasser ses potions et les tester sur la batterie de rongeur qui avait élu domicile dans la pièce. Pauvres bêtes. Les associations de défense des droits des animaux auraient eu des choses à dire si elles savaient ce qu'il se passait dans son laboratoire. Outre d'avoir à subir les conséquences de la potion de Longdubat, elles devaient subir les essaies d'antidotes, et leurs nombreux effets secondaires. Parce que le Pr Dumbledore avait été très clair sur le sujet, les élèves ne devaient courir aucun risque. Aucun effet secondaire, même minime, n'était acceptable. Si bien que ses observation sur les rongeurs : décoloration de la peau, perte de toute pilosité, hémorragies intracrâniennes, furoncles purulents et parfois même décès des cobayes, avaient mis hors course chacune des potions testées jusqu'à présent.

Cependant Severus avançait. Lors de ses dernières expériences, les souris avaient retrouvé leur véritable sexe sans qu'aucun symptôme représentant un danger pour leur santé ne soit apparu. Il ne restait plus qu'à régler ce petit problème de coloration. Problème mineur somme toute, mais quelque chose disait à Severus que Lucius, même heureux de retrouver son corps d'homme, n'apprécierait pas de se voir teint de la tête aux pieds en rose fluo.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Albus caressait pensivement son phœnix, Fumseck, le regard perdu sur son bureau. Face à lui, tout un tas de papiers s'entassaient. Des lettres de parents en colères, des bulletins scolaires, le dernier rapport de Severus sur la confection de l'antidote, des demandes de conseils en tout genre. Et au-dessus de tout ça, l'invitation officielle du ministère de la magie à la cérémonie commémorative de la fin de la guerre. Cérémonie à laquelle Harry n'avait aucunement l'intention de participer à en juger par le « Que Fudge aille se faire foutre ! » que le jeune homme avait hurlé au beau milieu de la grande salle en recevant sa propre invitation.

La situation était assez embarrassante à gérer. Harry n'avait en effet pas le pardon facile, d'autant plus que Cornelius ne s'était pas à proprement parlé, excusé. Ajouté à cela le caractère parfois emporté du jeune homme et Albus se retrouvait pris au piège dans la tourmente.

Cette cérémonie était un hommage national. Certes, Cornelius allait tenter de tirer parti de l'évènement pour faire remonter sa cote de popularité mais le boycotter n'apporterait non plus rien de bon. D'un côté, Albus comprenait le comportement d'Harry. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas donner l'impression de soutenir leur premier ministre, surtout après tout le mal qu'il leur avait fait à lui et aux Malfoy. Cependant ne pas s'y rendre mettrait Harry dans une fâcheuse position. Il était le héros de cette guerre, le vainqueur de Voldemort. Qu'elle image donnerait-il au pays s'il ne se présentait pas à cette commémoration ?

Convaincre Harry d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Surtout s'il se retrouvait seul contre cette tête de mule. Avant tout, il allait devoir trouver des alliés, convoquer ses amis, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson et Draco Malfoy. Et surtout il allait en toucher deux mots avec Lucius. Peut- être qu'à eux six ils arriveraient à apaiser Harry et le convaincre de laisser sa rancœur de côté le temps d'une journée.

Des bruits de pas précipités dans l'escalier menant à son bureau sortirent le directeur de ses pensées. Fronçant les sourcils, le vieil homme se redressa sur sa chaise, faisant face à la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Albus, pris de court, regarda le nouvel arrivant avec étonnement.

- Severus ? Mais que vous arrive-t-il ?

Le maître de DCFM ne répondit pas, trop absorbé à récupérer son souffle. Plié en deux contre le montant de la porte, il se passa une main sur son front moite pour essuyer la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas couru comme ça.

Albus observait avec un certain amusement l'autre homme, plus que perplexe de le voir dans un tel état. De mémoire, encore jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça, en sueur, essoufflé et complètement échevelé. A croire que Severus venait de faire un sprint depuis ses quartiers dans les cachots jusqu'à son bureau.

Et soudain, la lumière se fit. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser son si stoïque et mesuré collègue à cavaler dans les couloirs de l'école pour venir le voir si ce n'était pour ça. Une vague d'espoir parcouru le directeur alors que la possibilité qu'enfin se termine ce cauchemar.

- Severus, dites-moi que vous avez un antidote ? Demanda le vieil homme avec espoir.

- J'ai un antidote, répondit l'autre homme avec le sourire le plus éclatant qu'on lui ai jamais vu.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Moins d'une heure plus tard, l'infirmerie était en effervescence. Tous les élèves transformés attendaient fébrilement de pouvoir enfin retrouver leurs corps. Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, les professeurs Snape, Malfoy et Dumbledore étaient en grande discussion avec l'infirmière, mettant à rude épreuve la patience des jeunes. Finalement les quatre sorciers, parvenus à un consensus, s'avancèrent vers le groupe.

- Très bien, commença Mme Pomfresh. Comme vous le savez, le Pr Snape est parvenu à fabriquer un antidote…

- Super !

- C'est génial !

- J'en étais sûr !

- Pourquoi on ne le prend pas tout de suite ?

- Cependant, reprit l'infirmière d'une voix forte pour ramener le calme dans la pièce, même si tous les tests pratiqués jusqu'à présent ont été concluant, que ce soit sur des souris ou des cellules humaines, il reste un risque que tout ne se passe pas comme nous l'espérons. C'est pour cette raison que le Pr Malfoy s'est porté volontaire pour le premier essai. S'il s'avère que cet antidote est réellement sans danger, vous pourrez le prendre à votre tour.

Ceci dit, la femme invita Lucius à le suivre vers le fond de l'infirmerie. Harry les regarda faire à peine deux secondes avant de les suivre. Personne ne le retint. L'infirmière, le voyant faire, s'était contentée de jeter un regard en direction du blond, s'assurant de son accord, et avait laissé le jeune homme approcher.

Isolé derrière des rideaux de séparation, Lucius s'assit sur le lit, lançant un sourire rassurant à Harry. Le jeune homme était visiblement très inquiet. Tout au long de ses deux mois, il s'était tenu informé des progrès de la préparation de cet antidote et connaissait tous les effets secondaires potentiellement dangereux rencontrés jusqu'à présent. Harry était lui aussi au courant de tout cela. Severus était, certes, le meilleur maître des potions qui soit, le jeune homme n'était pas entièrement rassuré pour autant.

- Ne t'en fait pas, l'apaisa Lucius. Severus est le meilleur maître des potions du pays.

- Je sais, se contenta de souffler Harry. Je lui fais confiance mais…

Avant d'avoir pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Mme Pomfresh revint vers son patient et le fit s'allonger sur le lit. La dizaine de minutes suivantes se passa dans un silence quasi religieux alors que la femme lançait sur Lucius tous les sorts de contrôle qu'elle connaissait. A deux pas du lit, Harry observait son amant avec attention. Ce dernier lui souriait, rassurant. C'était un comble. C'était Lucius qui devait prendre la potion, et c'était Harry qui avait besoin de soutien.

Finalement satisfaite, l'infirmière attrapa une dose d'antidote qu'elle vida dans un verre avant de le tendre à Lucius. Ce dernier l'attrapa d'une main ferme, le porta près de son visage et grimaça, tant à la vue de la mixture verdâtre qui semblait avoir la consistance de la morve que face à l'odeur de vase qui s'en dégageait. Severus était certes le meilleurs dans son domaine, mais on pouvait aussi toujours compter sur lui pour parvenir à fabriquer les potions les infectes qui soient.

- Peut-être que ça a meilleur goût que ça en a l'air.

Lucius lança un regard dubitatif à Harry qui venait de parler. Avec un tel aspect, il doutait fortement que cette potion ait le goût de chocolat chaud ou de son thé préféré. Sa suspicion fut confirmée dans la seconde qui suivit après avoir avalé d'une traite le contenu de son verre. Retenant une violente envie de vomir, Lucius ferma les yeux en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas tenter de déterminer à quoi lui faisait penser ce qu'il venait d'ingurgiter.

Rouvrant les yeux, il accrocha immédiatement le regard inquiet d'Harry. Sur sa gauche, il savait l'infirmière présente, prête à intervenir à tout moment. Soudain Lucius se plia en deux, une sensation de brulure se répandant dans ses veines forçant tout son corps à se contracter de douleur. L'appel anxieux de son compagnon passa avec difficultés l'étau qui entourait son cerveau mais il ne put y répondre. Puis, aussi brutalement que la douleur était venue, elle se mit à régresser.

Harry, pris d'une angoisse qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis la fin de la guerre, regardait, impuissant, son amant se tordre de douleur dans le lit. Quand enfin la crise sembla se calmer, il allait demander à Lucius comment il allait lorsque sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Sous ses yeux, comme s'il assistait aux effets du polynectar, le corps de Lucius était en train de changer.

C'est presque fasciné qu'Harry suivait la transformation. La peau se tendait et se détendait, comme mue par sa propre volonté. Face à tant de changements, Harry ne savait plus où regarder. Les muscles des bras et des jambes prenaient plus d'ampleur, emplissant tout l'espace à leur disposition dans les habits du blond. La poitrine s'évaporait laissant la chemise de Lucius ballante quelques secondes avant qu'un torse et des pectoraux résolument masculins ne prennent place, tendant le fin tissu. Enfin son regard se porta sur le visage de Lucius dont la mâchoire finissait de s'écarter pour retrouver un aspect plus anguleux, le visage ayant récupérer les traits de l'homme qu'Harry avait toujours connu et dont il était tombé amoureux.

Lucius avait observé l'expression mi choquée, mi captivée d'Harry et avait compris que quelque chose se produisait. Lui-même sentait que son corps se modifiait mais n'osait regarder de peur de ne pas voir ce qu'il espérait.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que ça a marché ? Demanda-t-il, fébrile.

Le sourire éblouissant d'Harry répondit pour lui. Rassuré, Lucius baissa doucement le regard sur son corps et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. A vue d'œil, tout semblait de retour à la bonne place. La seconde d'après, Mme Pomfresh entreprit de le vérifier elle-même à grand renfort de sortilèges divers et variés.

- Est-ce que vous avez mal quelque part ? Demanda-t-elle tout en continuant son examen.

- Non, pas vraiment. J'ai eu mal dans tout le corps juste après avoir bu la potion, mais la douleur avait déjà en grande partie refluée lorsque mon corps est redevenu normal.

- Vous n'avez plus aucune douleur ?

- Un léger mal de tête. Des picotements dans les extrémités des bras et des jambes. Rien d'insupportable.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces quelques mots que Pompom s'empressa de vérifier que tout allait bien dans la boite crânienne du blond. Ne trouvant rien à redire, elle vérifia ensuite que la tension et la circulation sanguine étaient normales.

- Levez votre bras droit.

Lucius leva son bras sans difficultés. Idem pour le gauche. La même chose fut faite avec les jambes. Enfin satisfaite du résultat de tous ses sorts, l'infirmière autorisa enfin Lucius à s'assoir sur le lit puis, après d'autres contrôles, à se lever, encadré par Harry et elle au cas où il chuterait. Le blond subit les différents examens et autres précautions en silence, sachant que Mme Pomfresh pouvait être une vraie dragonne parfois et qu'il ne sortirait de toute façon pas de l'infirmerie sans son accord. Sans compter que des constations de l'infirmière dépendrait la prise de l'antidote ou non de ses élèves.

- Vous n'avez pas de vertiges ?

- Non.

- De nausées ?

- Non.

- Des sifflements dans les oreilles ?

- Aucuns.

- Des picotements ou démangeaisons dans les membres ?

- Ils se sont dissipés.

- Et votre mal de tête ?

- Je ne le sens presque plus.

- Combien voyez-vous de doigts ?

- Quatre.

Le jeu des questions – réponses dura encore quelques minutes avant que Mme Pomfresh consente enfin à déclarer Lucius parfaitement remis des effets de l'antidote. Accordant un sourire aux deux hommes, elle passa les rideaux entourant le lit de Lucius pour prévenir le Pr Dumbledore de ses conclusions. L'instant d'après une série de cris de joie retentie dans la pièce.

Restés seuls, Harry et Lucius échangèrent un regard amusé. En silence, les deux hommes se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Lucius ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'expression de son compagnon. Harry avait l'air si heureux qu'il ait retrouvé son corps, que s'en était flatteur. Deux mois, c'est le temps qu'avait duré cette histoire. Deux longs mois pendant lesquels il n'avait plus vraiment été lui-même tant sur le plan physique que psychologique. Plus d'une fois il avait eu peur qu'Harry réalise qu'il faisait une erreur en s'engageant avec un homme. Et pourtant le regard que lui lançait le jeune homme en ce moment était plus qu'équivoque.

Arrivés face à face, Harry passa ses bras autour de son amant, le serrant contre lui. Une de ses mains remonta doucement le long du dos du blond pour se poser à la base de sa nuque. D'une légère pression, il rapprocha un peu plus Lucius de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était lent et doux, et pourtant il électrisa les deux hommes comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus pendant ces deux derniers mois et venaient seulement de se retrouver.

- Tu m'as manqué, souffla Harry en se séparant de quelques millimètres de son amant.

- Je me suis manqué aussi.

Harry se mit à rire face à la remarque de l'autre homme, avant de plonger son visage dans le cou de ce dernier, respirant à plein poumons son odeur. Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment dans cette position, profitant de ce retour à la normale. Harry finit cependant par se détacher de son amant en le sentant se tortiller dans ses bras.

- Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt, craignant un effet secondaire à retardement.

- Si, si. Ça va. C'est juste que…

- Que quoi ?

- J'aurai juste dû enlever les sous-vêtements féminins avant de prendre la potion.

Harry se figea de stupeur quelques seconde avant d'être pris d'un véritable fou rire en comprenant l'embarras dans lequel se trouver le blond. Soutien-gorge et petite culotte étaient en effet peu pratiques à porter lorsque l'on est un homme. Lucius, peu content que le jeune homme se foute ouvertement de lui, lui lâcha une tape bien sentie à l'arrière du crâne en représailles. Le coup n'eut d'ailleurs que très peu d'effets sur le brun qui se contenta de s'excuser entre deux hoquets hilares.

- C'est ça, moques-toi, marmonna Lucius. Je te le ferais payer plus tard.

- J'y compte bien, répondit Harry, une lueur taquine brillant dans ses yeux.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Harry n'en pouvait plus. Depuis que Lucius et ses camarades de classes avaient pris leur antidote, il n'avait pas pu se retrouver seul plus de quelques minutes avec son compagnon. Pompom, infirmière des plus efficaces mais un peu trop surprotectrice à son goût, avait refusé de libérer ses patients avant la fin de la journée. Harry en avait profité pour observer la réaction de ses amis, tout aussi heureux que lui et Lucius de retrouver leur corps.

Mais bien vite, le temps s'était fait long pour le jeune homme. Passer tout un après-midi enfermé à l'infirmerie quand tout va bien avait joué avec la patience de tout le monde. Seulement Pompom avait été intraitable. Harry devait avouer qu'après trois heures à papoter avec les uns et les autres, à regarder Pansy et Draco se bécoter comme si leurs lèvres étaient réunies à la super glue, et à observer Ron et Hermione effectuer un rapprochement discret mais encouragent l'un vers l'autre, tout ce que le jeune homme désirait était de se retrouver seul dans une chambre avec Lucius. Mais non, il n'avait pas eu cette chance. A l'heure du repas, Harry s'était tout simplement fait mettre dehors par l'infirmière, les autres restants encore en observation.

Ce n'était qu'encore une heure plus tard que Pompom avait enfin consentit à relâcher ses otages…hum… ses patients. De retour dans ses appartements, Lucius l'avait rapidement embrassé avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Depuis Harry faisait des allers retours devant la cheminée, se demandant quelle tournure allait prendre la suite de la soirée.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit enfin, révélant Lucius, une simple serviette nouée autour des hanches, nonchalamment adossé contre le montant de la porte. Harry, le soufflé coupé par la vision qui lui était offert, ne put s'empêcher de détailler de haut en bas son amant. Lucius, les cheveux encore humides, les bras croisés sur un torse impeccablement musclé, un fin duvet de poils blond partant du nombril et allant se perdre sous la serviette. Le spectacle était enchanteur et Harry espérait que son compagnon n'ait pour objectif de dormir ce soir.

- Ce que tu vois te plait ? Demanda Lucius, taquin.

- Ho oui.

Lucius, amusé, s'avança vers son compagnon et l'embrassa sans plus de préambule. Ses mains glissèrent sous les habits à la recherche du contact de la peau douce et chaude d'Harry. Ce dernier, ne restant pas en reste, entreprit de redécouvrir ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué. Petit à petit, sans que le jeune homme ne s'en rende compte, ses habits se retrouvèrent au sol les uns après les autres, le laissant totalement nu, offert au regard du blond.

- Tu es déjà si excité, souffla Lucius en avisant la virilité dressée de son amant.

- C'est de ta faute. Tu as passé une éternité dans la salle de bain, me laissant poireauter seul dans la chambre.

- Que veux-tu ? Je me devais de me rendre plus présentable.

Harry baissa le regard vers la serviette, unique rempart camouflant la nudité de son amant. Le linge dissimulait mal le désir de Lucius, provoquant un gémissement d'anticipation chez le jeune homme.

- Tu es bien trop habillé.

Aussitôt sa phrase prononcée, Harry s'empressa de remédier au problème. Des deux mains, il attrapa la serviette de la dénoua lentement des hanches de Lucius. Une fois entièrement nus, les deux hommes se collèrent à nouveau l'un à l'autre, mettant en contact le plus de peau possible. Electrisés, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent dans un baiser plus fiévreux et passionné. Se déplaçant en aveugle, Harry commença à attirer Lucius vers le lit, se cognant au passage contre un fauteuil, avant qu'enfin le creux de ses genoux ne touche le matelas. Sans plus de cérémonie, le jeune homme se laissa retomber en arrière, entrainant son amant dans sa chute.

Surpris de ce soudain passage à l'horizontale, Lucius se redressa sur les coudes pour ne plus écraser son amant sous son poids. Sous lui, Harry le regardait avec impatience et envie.

- Pressé ? Nargua le blond. Nous avons pourtant toute la nuit.

- Ça fait deux mois que j'attends. Je n'attendrais pas une minute de plus.

Lucius laissa échapper un rire et se pencha en avant, embrassant à pleine bouche son amant. Au-dessous de lui, il sentait les mains d'Harry remonter le long de son torse, caressant, pinçant chaque centimètre de peau qui passait à sa portée. Lucius ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir sous ces attentions tant elles lui avaient manqué. Il était enfin lui-même. Ce corps que son amant cajolait était réellement le sien. Et Harry le ressentait aussi. Il n'y avait qu'à remarquer l'absence totale d'hésitation dans ses gestes. Le jeune homme savait ce qu'il faisait, savait où il fallait caresser, s'attarder. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il s'était passé les quelques fois où Lucius avait accepté de faire l'amour dans son corps de femme.

Enfin lui-même, Lucius s'empara des poignets de son amant et les amena au-dessus de sa tête. Sous lui, Harry laissa échapper un grognement désapprobateur en se sentant retirer toute possibilité de le caresser. Le brun tenta de lutter pour retrouver sa liberté de mouvements mais Lucius raffermit sa prise jusqu'à ce qu'il se clame et cesse de gesticuler. La vision d'Harry, abandonné sous lui, le regardant avec désir et frustration, incapable de bouger à sa guise, sous son contrôle, lui apporta un sentiment de satisfaction incomparable. Encore quelques heures plus tôt, Harry aurait pu se libérer sans problème de sa prise, reprenant le dessus sans mal. Mais cet état de faiblesse était terminé maintenant et il ressentait le besoin de se prouver qu'il était bel et bien redevenu l'homme qu'il était, même si c'était assez misogyne de sa part.

- Gardes tes mains où elles sont, souffla-t-il à l'oreille du brun. Je m'occupe de tout.

Lucius releva la tête, plaçant son visage au-dessus de celui de son amant. Voyant que ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention de contester, il relâcha sa prise. Les mains d'Harry allèrent aussitôt s'agripper à la tête de lit. Lucius ne put retenir un sourire et embrassa son amant avec avidité.

- Tu es rarement aussi docile, commenta-t-il dans un soupir en mettant fin au baiser.

- Alors profites-en.

- J'en ai bien l'intention.

Sur ces belles paroles, Lucius plongea son visage dans le cou du brun, embrassant et léchant chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée. Le gémissement sonore d'Harry lui fit comprendre que ses attentions étaient plus que bienvenues et appréciées. Satisfait de la marque violette qui marquait à présent la peau tendre du cou de son amant, Lucius continua son exploration du corps sous lui.

Pour sa part, Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à rester concentré. Lucius était en train de le rendre fou. Fou de désir. Avec ses main, sa bouche, son corps. Cela faisait longtemps que son amant n'avait pas été si dominant. Il lui avait tellement manqué ces deux derniers mois qu'il ne pouvait que se laisser faire et succomber aux désirs du blond.

- Lucius…

Le plus âgé releva le regard vers son amant, sa langue continuant sa douce torture sur le nombril du brun. Un rire lui échappa à la vision d'Harry, le corps contracté, les yeux fermés, la lèvre inférieure prise au piège entre ses dents pour s'empêcher de gémir trop fort. Encouragé, il continua sa descente, refusant toutefois de s'occuper de la virilité dressée de son amant, se contentant de la taquiner sans merci.

- Lucius… je t'en prie…

C'est un véritable rugissement de plaisir qui s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de son amant se poser enfin sur lui. La tête rejetée en arrière, les mains fermement cramponnées à la tête de lit, il sentait la jouissance monter de plus en plus en lui sous les va et viens de son amant. Soudain il sentit un doigt se presser contre son intimité, lui arrachant de nouveaux gémissements. Perdu dans son plaisir, Harry ne s'était même pas aperçu que son amant s'était emparé du lubrifiant.

Concentré à sa tâche, Lucius continuait à préparer son amant dont les suppliques de plus en plus incohérentes témoignaient du plaisir qu'il lui apportait. Lorsqu'il sentit Harry prêt, il cessa ses caresses et remonta lentement vers le visage du jeune homme, traçant une ligne brulante sur sa peau de sa langue. Une fois face à face, Lucius s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres de son amant alors que ce dernier relevait doucement les jambes pour les placer autour de sa taille. Le souffle court, le blond avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir et se plaça sans attendre contre l'intimité d'Harry.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Oui, tu peux y aller…

D'un mouvement fluide, Lucius poussa ses hanches en avant, s'enfonçant avec délectation dans le corps chaud de son amant. Sentant la crispation du jeune homme, il cessa tout mouvement, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry finit par rouvrir les yeux et hocher de la tête, encourageant Lucius à commencer à bouger. Ce que ce dernier s'empressa de faire en poussant un soupir du pur plaisir. Un rythme lent et profond s'engagea entre les deux hommes. Des gémissements, entrecoupés de cris de plaisir, emplissaient la chambre. Sous l'effort, une fine pellicule de sueur commençait à recouvrir leur deux corps. Rapidement, les coups de reins de firent plus violents, les mouvements plus saccadés, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin les deux hommes se libèrent dans un même cri.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ayant enfin retrouvé son souffle, Harry décrocha ses mains de la tête de lit, les glissant doucement sur les épaules et la nuque du blond. Ce dernier se redressa un peu, leur bouche se trouvant à tâtons pour un baiser langoureux et satisfait.

- Je t'aime, souffla Harry en souriant tendrement.

- Je t'aime moi aussi.

Lucius, réunissant ses dernières forces, se retira du corps de son amant et se laissa rouler sur le côté. Avec des gestes désordonnés, il parvint à attraper le dessus de lit et le rabattre sur leur deux corps. L'instant d'après, les deux hommes sombrèrent dans le sommeil, enlacés dans les bras de l'autre.

**.oooO°Oooo.**

Ron et Hermione discutaient avec Pansy et Neville, attendant l'heure du départ. Autour d'eux régnait un joyeux brouhaha. Le quai de départ du Poudlard Express se remplissait peu à peu, les élèves s'y pressant, valises et cages de leurs animaux de compagnie à la main.

Comme tous les ans, lorsque le moment de quitter Poudlard et de rentrer chez soi pour les vacances venait, un mélange d'excitation et de nostalgie flottait dans l'air. Pour la grande majorité des septièmes années, par contre, ce départ était un au revoir.

Bien conscients qu'ils ne reverraient peut-être pas, ou du moins pas souvent, cette école, Ron, Neville, Pansy et Hermione rechignaient à rejoindre le quai de la gare, prétextant attendre le reste de leurs amis un peu à l'écart de la foule pour être plus facilement repérés. La vérité était qu'ils profitaient au maximum de ces derniers instants pour graver dans leur mémoire le château et son domaine, se rappelant tous les bons moments, et ceux plus durs et douloureux, passés ici ces dernières années.

- Cette école va me manquer, soupira Ron.

- A moi aussi. Ça va me faire drôle de ne plus vous voir autant qu'avant.

- N'exagères pas, Neville, on va se revoir souvent.

- Cet été peut-être. Mais après on va tous partir dans des universités différentes.

- C'est vrai, ça ne sera plus comme avant. Avec toi qui va étudier la botanique dans le Yorkshire, Draco et Pansy qui vont partir étudier en France, moi et Hermione qui serons à Londres. Ça va être dur de se voir.

- Et Harry, il va faire quoi ? Demanda Pansy.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- En parlant du loup, le voilà qui arrive avec Draco, lança soudain Neville en apercevant les deux jeunes se diriger vers eux.

- Ou étiez-vous ? Demanda Hermione une fois qu'ils les eurent rejoints.

- On disait au revoir à mon père. Les professeurs doivent rester encore quelques jours à Poudlard avant d'être enfin en vacances.

- Les pauvres, soupira Ron. Ils nous supportent toute l'année et en plus on leur retarde leurs vacances.

- Enseigner est vraiment une vocation. Quand on voit tout ce qui leur tombe dessus, surtout cette année.

- Je me permets de te rappeler Neville, contra Draco, que la pire gaffe de l'année, que dis-je, de la décennie, c'est toi qui l'a commise.

- Je sais, pas la peine de me le rappeler.

Et il n'était pas le seul à s'en rappeler. Sa petite mésaventure en potion allait rester graver longtemps dans les annales de l'école. A l'heure actuelle, tout le staff professoral devait souffler de soulagement de savoir qu'il avait réussi ses A.S.P.I.C.

- Ça me fait penser, intervint Pansy. Est-ce que Lucius va rester professeur de potion ou pas ?

- Non, répondit Harry. Il a donné sa démission ce matin.

- Le Pr. Dumbledore a dû être déçu.

- Oui. Pour une fois que tous ses professeurs étaient à peu près sains d'esprit et compétents.

- Harry !

Le jeune homme lança un sourire d'excuse à Hermione, pas repentant pour un sous mais ne voulant pas se faire remonter les bretelles pour son derniers jour à Poudlard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire alors ?

- Se mettre à son compte. Il ne sait pas encore dans quel domaine mais je ne m'en fait pas, il a de la ressource. En tout cas, il ne travaillera pas pour le ministère.

Tous acquiescèrent. C'était une évidence que Lucius Malfoy ne travaillerait plus jamais pour le ministère. Ou du moins tant que Fudge en serait le premier ministre. Tout comme eux d'ailleurs. Comment, tout en sachant comment cet homme s'était comporté depuis le retour de Voldemort et même après la victoire, auraient-ils pu vouloir travailler pour lui.

- En parlant de ça, lança Hermione, assez gênée. Tu vas venir à la cérémonie commémorative, Harry ?

Le jeune homme poussa un grognement agacé. Le Pr. Dumbledore avait fait du bon boulot en embrigadant ses amis dans l'affaire. Depuis des semaines, cette foutue soirée revenait régulièrement dans la conversation, plus ou moins habilement, si bien qu'il était presque prêt à accepter juste pour qu'on le laisse tranquille avec cette histoire. Presque. Parce que ce n'étaient pas eux qui l'avaient convaincu au final.

- Oui, je vais y aller.

- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a enfin décidé ?

- Laisses-moi deviner, coupa Draco goguenard. C'est mon père ?

- Bien sûr que c'est lui.

- Il te fait faire exactement ce qu'il veut.

- Faut pas exagérer, marmonna Harry.

- Ah bon ? Je crois plutôt que tu n'aurais jamais eu tes A.S.P.I.C. sans lui.

Harry leva les deux mains en signe de reddition. Il était vrai que sans Lucius, il n'aurait pas fait grand-chose en cours cette année. Trois mois avant leurs examens finaux, Lucius l'avait plus ou moins menacé d'abstinence s'il ne se mettait pas un peu plus sérieusement au travail, dans toutes les matières et pas seulement la sienne. Lorsqu'il avait réalisé à quel point son amant était sérieux dans ses menaces, Harry s'était empressé de rendre les armes et s'était lancé avec application dans un programme de révisions presque aussi chargé que celui d'Hermione. Le jeune homme s'était bien gardé de révéler ce petit chantage à ses amis qui ne l'auraient plus laissé en paix s'ils avaient su.

- Quand je pense que tu es arrivé troisième de la promotion après Hermione et Draco, lança Ron toujours autant éberlué par les notes de son meilleur ami. Alors que tu n'as presque pas bossé cette année. A part en potions.

Harry se contenta de sourire. Oh non, jamais il ne leur révèlerait le chantage de Lucius. Passer du rang de cancre à celui de troisième meilleur élève pour une histoire de fesses… sa vie deviendrait un calvaire.

- Au fait, tu ne nous a toujours pas dit ce que tu comptais faire après Poudlard, reprit Hermione avec curiosité. Tu ne vas pas arrêter tes études quand même ? Pas avec les notes que tu as réussi à avoir aux A.S.P.I.C. ?

- Non, finalement je me suis décidé à continuer mes études.

- Dans quel domaine ?

- Les sortilèges. Flitwick en a été enchanté lorsque je lui ai demandé de me faire une lettre de recommandation.

Hermione hocha de la tête d'un air approbateur qui fit sourire Harry. Sa meilleure amie était pire qu'une mère poule lorsqu'elle s'y mettait. Le brun imaginait sans mal le sermon qu'il aurait reçu s'il avait décidé de tout arrêter.

- Vous voyez, lança Neville, on va tous se retrouver dispersés aux quatre coins du pays. A l'étranger pour certains, ajouta-t-il à l'attention des deux Serpentards.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura Harry. On aura tes tas d'occasions de se voir.

- Ah oui, et lesquelles ?

Le brun se mit à sourire, énigmatique, alors que Ron et Draco attrapaient chacun une épaule de Neville pour lui remonter le moral. Harry, lui, ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Les occasions de revoir ses amis ne manqueraient pas, même avec la distance qui allait les séparer. Il y allait avoir sans l'ombre d'un doute le mariage de Draco et Pansy. Il doutait fort que le blond ait la patience d'attendre la fin de leurs études à tout deux pour demander à la jeune femme de l'épouser. Puis viendrait le tour de Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient complètement réconcilier et avaient d'ailleurs l'intention de prendre un appartement ensemble à Londres. Il y avait aussi le couple que formaient Neville et Luna, le jeune homme ayant enfin trouvé le courage de lui demander de sortir avec lui quelques semaines plus tôt.

Non, les occasions ne manqueraient pas. Ils se rendraient visite les uns, les autres. Il allait y avoir de grands évènements à fêter ensemble. Et peut-être que le premier d'entre eux serait son propre mariage, si Lucius lui faisait l'honneur d'accepter sa demande. Tout était déjà prêt, de la bague sagement rangée dans sa malle à la réservation dans un grand restaurant pour un diner romantique. Dans deux semaines, si tout allait bien, Lucius ferait de lui l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

- Allez, lança-t-il avec entrain, on ferait mieux de montrer dans le train avant qu'il ne parte sans nous.

**Fin.**

Bon sang, je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas écrit de lemon, mais ça a été une vraie galère de faire celui-là. Je me rends compte que plus le temps passe, plus j'ai tendance à imaginer des fics plus soft. Résultat je me suis retrouvée un peu idiote devant mon ordinateur pour écrire ce lemon. Autant les idées étaient là, autant pour retranscrire ça a été un peu plus problématique. Passer des jours pour écrire une ou deux pages de traitement de texte, ce n'est pas bien brillant tout ça…

Bon, en tout cas j'espère que cette petite fic vous aura plu ^^ Malgré l'attente… Il était d'ailleurs plus que temps que je la termine…

La prochaine étape ? Arriver à pondre dans un délai raisonnable (en partant d'aujourd'hui bien sûr parce que le délai raisonnable serait passé depuis un bon bout de temps sinon…) la suite de « Les Ténèbres lui vont si bien » qui est toujours _In-Progress _depuis un peu trop longtemps. Donc pour ceux qui la suivent, sachez que le chapitre 42 est en cours d'écriture et ne devrait plus trop tarder. Ensuite j'essaierais d'alterner les chapitres entre mes trois fics en cours de manière assez régulière pour ne pas pénaliser une fic par rapport à une autre.

Sinon, pour le moment j'ai deux autres projets de fic HP/LM dans mes placards mais je vais attendre d'avoir terminé au moins deux de mes fics en cours avant de m'y atteler sinon je ne vais plus m'en sortir…

Voilà. Que dire de plus sinon que je vous remercie tous pour avoir lu cette fic et que j'attends vos commentaire avec impatience ! ^^

Bye, bye !


End file.
